<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling For The Captain by jimblejamblewrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527350">Falling For The Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimblejamblewrite/pseuds/jimblejamblewrite'>jimblejamblewrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimblejamblewrite/pseuds/jimblejamblewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Tatiana Johnson. Leader of the Avengers on Earth-563, not really a family or team strictly just coworkers. A lot of responsibility for someone only nineteen. What happens when the Captain finds herself on “Earth Earth” in the compound of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Stuck on Earth for the time being, Tatiana sees what these Avengers are about. And Captain America finds himself falling for this leader, even though her age is throwing him… that and the fact no one knows if she’ll head back to Earth-563 the minute she can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Honestly, I think it’s just some magic trick. That’s it. All that’s to it,” Tony muttered as he downed his drink. </p><p>        “Didn’t we have this argument last year, Stark,” Natasha laughed. </p><p>        The Avengers were gathered in the common room, drinking and relaxing after a mission. It was the first real mission with Wanda, Vision, Peter, and Bucky. Bucky stayed monitoring in the quinjet, Wakanda might have been able to give him a new arm but even they couldn’t get rid of the mind control of HYDRA. It ran so deep in Bucky. Shuri thought maybe it’s because he was still scared. They would revisit the re-programming on a different day. Enjoying the little get together was everyone who stayed in the compound, plus Rhodey. Scott had left to do whatever. Peter went back to his Aunt May’s for the weekend and T’Challa was busy running whole kingdoms but promised to make it the next night.</p><p>        “Ah ah. We had this argument but Thor wouldn’t let us try it,” Tony rebutted. </p><p>        Thor set Mjolnir on the table and gestured towards it. “Go ahead then, try.” </p><p>        The God of Asgard laughed as most of his teammates tried and failed to lift the hammer. He lifted his flask of Asgardian mead towards Natasha but the Black Widow just shook her head. Natasha didn’t need the hammer to answer if she was worthy or not. It wasn’t a question she really wanted to find out the answer to. </p><p>        Thor’s eye twitched when Steve stepped towards Mjolnir. No one may have noticed but Thor was firmly looking at how the hammer moved ever so slightly under Steve’s pull. He tried to laugh it off as Steve sat back down and held out his cup for Thor to pour him some more mead. Steve and Bucky were grateful for Thor’s stash of alcohol; it felt so good for them to be able to get drunk again with the team. </p><p>        “So how long do you think before Fury’s breathing down our backs again?” Rhodey asked. </p><p>        “Since you somehow convinced the UN we didn’t need the Accords, I give it a week tops,” Clint said. “Actually, in three days, we’ll find ourselves in some country before Monday.” </p><p>        Everyone chuckled. Convincing the UN to let the Avengers still run without being signed to anything was a lot of work. After Sokovia, they weren’t exactly happy. But with the promise of establishing a S.H.I.E.L.D. branch in the UN and the backing of T’Challa to vouch for them, they managed to stay the way they were operating before. </p><p>        “Well, if we’re going to be shipped out before the weekend ends… who wants to play a game?” Tony asked. </p><p>        Everyone groaned, Tony’s games usually involved things that were both embarrassing and very sexual. Before they could move to make themselves comfortable for the game, a portal opened up in front of the couches. A girl and a cat tumbled out. </p><p>        “No, no, no! Shit!” the girl yelled as the portal closed. </p><p>        She patted on the brick fireplace. She moved her arm and hands in the circle she had done so many times but nothing happened. The girl groaned. This was not the plan. The plan was supposed to be knock the HYDRA agent into the portal, sending him away from Earth-563 and to wherever the hell she was now. She didn’t know how long she was going to be here, and hoped her team could function without her. </p><p>        Well, she knew they could. She might have been “Captain” but it wasn’t really like she close with the team, she just fought alongside them. They were the family, she was the outsider. </p><p>        The girl let out a frustrated yell and turned around. A group of, well she had no clue who they were, stared at her. Before she could even say anything, a large man with long blond hair was pressing a hammer into her stomach. She would’ve laughed but somehow she couldn’t move from under the hammer. </p><p>        “Who are you and state your case?” he said, aggressively. </p><p>        “Um, Tatiana Johnson. My case is… staying here until I get back home, I guess.”</p><p>        “And home is?”</p><p>        “Earth-563 shortened to Earth.” </p><p>        “Call Fury.” Tatiana heard someone else say. She couldn’t see past the man in front of her. </p><p>        “Who’s the feline?” She heard a female voice ask.</p><p>        “You mean Goose?”</p><p>        There were a couple chuckles before it became deadly silent again. </p><p>        “You named the cat Goose?” Some other voice asked. It sounded like a man… and dripping with arrogance. </p><p>        “I was three, sue me.” </p><p>        “Well, I think we can handle the girl. And she seems to not be a threat, you can let her go Thor,” a different man said. At least Tatiana thought it was a different man, the voice sounded more authoritative but it could’ve been the same for all she knew.  </p><p>        Thor. So that was the name of the man holding her to the fireplace. Thor very slowly let the girl go, she knew he didn’t trust her. None of them probably trusted her. Not that Tatiana could blame them but also if anyone was in her position, she should be the scared one. There’s only one of her and like thirty of them. As Thor backed away, Tatiana could see all the other people standing up and watching her. Not that she was focused on anyone else, just the man with the metal arm. The man she hadn’t seen since he got shipped off to war. </p><p>        “James?” she breathed out. </p><p>        Tatiana's feet moved before her brain could process. She threw her arms around Bucky’s neck while he just stood there awkwardly. None of the other Avengers could move. She pulled back and placed both her hands on the side of his face. </p><p>        “What happened to you? They told us the 107th went— you were MIA… you’re not my James, are you?” </p><p>        Tatiana pulled away, very embarrassed. </p><p>        “I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ve seen your face before.”</p><p>        “How the hell do you know Barnes?” the arrogant man asked. </p><p>        “I… can I get some names first? I don’t know any of you.”</p><p>        “You seem to know Bucky… Fine, Tony Stark,” Tony said after the girl glared at him. </p><p>        The rest of the team, that she came to know as the Avengers— funny that was the name of her team as well, introduced themselves. </p><p>        “Maybe we should hold off on, Tatiana was it?” Steve asked, he continued when she nodded. “How about we wait for Tatiana to answer when Nick gets here.” </p><p>        “When is that?”</p><p>        “He said give him thirty minutes,” Natasha said as she looked at her phone. </p><p>        Thirty minutes in awkward silence is all Tatiana was thinking. So she plopped down onto the floor and grabbed Goose, petting that cat while they waited. The Avengers just stared at her. It wasn’t everyday a girl opened a portal into what they thought was their very secure compound. </p><hr/><p>        The first thing they all heard was a scream. A man with an eye patch attempted to return himself to his normally stoic demeanor. The rest of the Avengers looked at him in complete confusion, they had never seen the Nick Fury act like that before. The cat meowed and Tatiana lifted him to her ear. She nodded in understanding. </p><p>        “Goose says she’s sorry about the 90s and the whole…” she pointed to her eye. </p><p>        Nick looked at the girl amazed. “You speak Flerken?” </p><p>        “Flerken? The cat meows?”</p><p>        “She has a dangerous alien pet and thinks it’s still a cat. Okay, who the hell are you?” Nick asked as he sat down on one of the armchairs. </p><p>        She spent the next hour answering all their questions as best as she could: Her name was Tatiana Johnson, nineteen years old. She came from Earth-563, a parallel Earth according to a quick phone call to a Carol Danvers by Nick. She was the captain of the Avengers back on her Earth where yes HYDRA is also a problem, on top of other threats. Her powers closely resembled Wanda’s with a few additional points. She's known Goose since she was a baby and no she wasn't sure how the cat made its way to Earth-563. She doesn’t know why she can’t get back home, the portal she had created should’ve opened the minute she tried. And of course the pressing question was how did she know Bucky?</p><p>        “My brother?” </p><p>        “Brother? That’s impossible, Bucky’s—” </p><p>        Tatiana cut Sam off. </p><p>        “James Buchanan Barnes. 107th regiment. Sergeant. Adopted by our parents on March 10, making that his birthday. Lost an arm in duty on a super soldier program. Was given a new arm and immediately chose to continue fighting. You brought me the cat when you came back during a break from fighting. Admittedly, you look a bit older than I remember but James was already older before I was even born. We were told his regiment was declared MIA… they wanted to declare to you dead but we wouldn’t let them. You told me you were with me till—”</p><p>        “Till the end of the line. Okay, somehow she knows me.”</p><p>        “Well, it is possible for some of us to have parallel versions of us. Maybe Bucky is one of them?” Bruce offered. </p><p>        “But then why don’t I know you or I guess our Earth’s you?” Bucky asked, turning back. </p><p>        “Well, we did come from the 40s Buck,” Steve said. “It wasn’t exactly like they let everyone… hang out.”</p><p>        He awkwardly cleared his throat, not wanting to really talk about the less than diverse times he came from and it was pretty obvious from the curly hair and brown skin that Tatiana looked nothing like most of the Avengers, save Sam and Rhodey. The team agreed and dropped the subject. The new focus was on her powers, or lack thereof. </p><p>        “I don’t get it. You all saw the portal.”</p><p>        “Yeah, gave us quite the shock.”</p><p>        “That’s not even half of what I can do… if I could do it.” </p><p>        “So you’re a badass fighter, with no powers right now and currently no way to get home,” Tony said as he took a sip of the whiskey he had been slowly nursing since Tatiana tumbled into the living room. “Would you like to join the Avengers? Well, our Earth’s Avengers.”</p><p>        “What?” </p><p>        “Well you seem like you already do this whole superhero thing and we can’t exactly let you leave here until we have everything figured out. Not that we don’t believe you but can never be too cautious, kid.” </p><p>        “So join your Avengers or be a prisoner till you vet me?”</p><p>        Tony shrugged. Tatiana looked down at Goose in her lap, the cat giving no response but a yawn. </p><p>        “Okay, I guess we’re in.” </p><p>        “Great. I think we can call it a night. F.R.I.D.A.Y.!”</p><p>        “Yes, Mr. Stark?” the robotic voice rang throughout the compound. </p><p>        “Spare room in the compound?”</p><p>        “The only fully done spare room would be on the floor with Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes.” </p><p>        “You don’t mind sharing a floor with the old men?”</p><p>        “I don’t think so… you don’t snore, right?” </p><p>        Sam laughed while Steve and Bucky just shook their heads. </p><p>        “Okay. Capsicle, Buckaroo. Show the lady to your floor. We’ll continue all this when we’re all less drunk. Maybe the little lady can show us her powers, huh?” </p><p>        Everyone started heading out one by one. Nick Fury said goodbye to Tatiana from a distance, refusing to step near the cat. She followed Steve and Bucky into the elevators. Despite the elevator being big, Tatiana and Goose felt relatively squished sandwiched between the two super soldiers. When they exited the elevators, she understood why there weren’t many people rooming on a single floor. After Bucky opened the door to Tatiana's room, it might as well have been a mini apartment— minus a kitchen. </p><p>        “This is huge.” She let Goose drop from her arms and the cat walked around before jumping gently onto the bed. </p><p>        “Tony’s money,” Steve said. “So, F.R.I.D.A.Y. should give you a wake-up call. We usually meet in the kitchen before doing our own thing.” </p><p>        “F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s the A.I.?”</p><p>        “Yeah. Also, Tony.” </p><p>        The girl hummed in understanding. “I don’t suppose the closet has a change of clothes? Or do I just have to sleep in my fighting clothes?”</p><p>        Bucky looked down at Tatiana confused. “You fight in jean shorts? Doesn’t that leave you a bit exposed?”</p><p>        “Hmm? HYDRA agents only hit me badly a couple times, I heal up pretty fine. Never really thought about what I fight in.”</p><p>        “Well, you should reconsider.”</p><p>        “How are you and my James so much alike? Huh, parallel bodies have the same condescending brain.” </p><p>        Bucky said nothing, but Tatiana could see the corner of his mouth go up just a bit. Steve bit back a laugh. Bucky left and returned with a sweater and sweatpants. He handed them to her. </p><p>        “How’d you know I listen to AC/DC?” She asked as she looked at the logo on the sweatpants. </p><p>        “I didn’t… you just seemed like the type. I guess maybe I do know you or some things about you.”</p><p>        “Well, thank you, Bu— James.”</p><p>        “You can call me Bucky.”</p><p>        “Are you sure?”</p><p>        “You called him that, didn’t you? It’s fine with me.” </p><p>        “Okay. Thanks. Goodnight, Bucky, Steve.” </p><p>        The two said their goodnights to her and she closed your door. Tatiana looked around her new temporary residence. </p><p>        “Um, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”</p><p>        “Yes, Miss Johnson?” </p><p>        “How do I work the shower?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        True to Steve’s word, F.R.I.D.A.Y. woke Tatiana up in the morning. She held a hand up to her mouth and blew on it, the morning breath wasn’t too bad but it was there. She walked into the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth with water. Her hair was an absolute mess, not like she expected anyone in the house to have a bonnet. The only two that she could have possibly gone to were of no help, Rhodey was bald and Sam had very short hair. Tatiana wet it and fixed it in whatever way she could to make it presentable. After the meeting, the first thing she was requesting was to go shopping for supplies. Goose hissed a little when her owner picked her up. </p><p>        “Please baby. I don’t want to face the scary strangers alone,” Tatiana whined.</p><p>        Goose reluctantly hopped into the girl's arms. She spun around in shock hearing a chuckle from the door. It was Bucky standing in the doorway.</p><p>        “So we’re scary?”</p><p>        “One of you pulled a hammer on me.”</p><p>        Bucky shrugged. “They sent me to get you. Thought it would make you more comfortable.”</p><p>        “Smart, send the brother to make sure I don’t run… sorry, I didn’t mean bro—”</p><p>        “It’s fine. Let’s go. Sam made pancakes for your interrogation.”</p><p>        “Is there bacon or any meat? You know, for Goose?” </p><p>        “I’m sure there’s bacon,” Bucky said as the two got into the elevator. </p><p>        Tatiana felt a weird tingle up her spine when Bucky placed his metal arm on her back to guide her into the elevator. Goose dropped from Tatiana's arms once they entered the kitchen. She sat under Bruce’s leg, patiently looking at the scientist until he dropped a piece of his breakfast sausage. Tatiana thanked Sam for the pancakes and sat at the chair that was clearly left empty for her. The Avengers let her have approximately two bites before continuing the interrogation from last night. </p><p>        “Wait, wait. Can a girl eat breakfast?” </p><p>        Tatiana inhaled the pancakes in three minutes tops. </p><p>        “She cleared that short stack faster than Thor,” Tony said. “Ready to answer now?”</p><p>        The girl nodded and continued to answer as best as she could to any questions the Avengers had asked her. </p><p>        “Parents? Both dead now. HYDRA took out my dad when we were younger. Mom passed when they said they were officially marking James as killed in action after a year of her saying no. It’s just me and Goose. And I guess the Avengers.”</p><p>        “You guess?” Sam asked. </p><p>        “We work together, yes, but it’s not like I party with them. I’m a part of the team but not exactly their teammate, if that makes sense.” Tatiana took a drink of her water. She noticed the visible relaxation the more she talked. They were slowly trusting her. </p><p>        “Mr. Stark, this was at the door.” A boy walked in. He seemed close to her age. </p><p>        “Hey, kid. Peter, meet the newest Avenger, Tatiana. Kid meet kid. Spiderling... Short-stack.” </p><p>        Tatiana shook Peter’s hand. Tony shoved the box into her arms while filling Peter in on how she unceremoniously joined them. Tatiana opened the box to find supplies: toiletries, clothes, shoes. </p><p>        “Pepper put in an order. The rest should be coming in later today.” </p><p>        “Thank you. Um, what’s this?” </p><p>        “The little bell? That’s for the cat. It’s either the bell or the feline stays in your room.” </p><p>        Tatiana called out to the cat to put the bell on her collar. It didn’t seem like a bad deal, it made sense that they would want to know where Goose is in the compound. Tatiana finished a second helping of breakfast and took the box back to her room, Goose staying in the living room area. The first part of her interrogation was officially over but the second part and Tatiana hoped the last part was about to happen. </p><p>        She was told to change into gym clothes and meet them in the training room. They still wanted to see the powers which she still couldn’t get to work. Tatiana tugged on the workout jacket and shorts and made her way to the gym. Everyone was there and in their own training gear. Tatiana tried to do anything with her powers, even firing a simple magic ball but nothing happened. Tony frowned, unimpressed, and suggested moving on. </p><p>        “Alright, Tatiana. Pick a person to start,” Sam said. </p><p>        “Do I have to fight all of you? I’m going to die.”</p><p>        “Well Bruce and Tony are just here to observe, make some notes. Tell you what, pick three.” </p><p>        “Okay. Peter, Natasha, and Steve,” she said after looking at everyone. They ranged in body type so she felt she would have a chance to show her skills. </p><p>        “Not Buckaroo?” Tony asked. They all kind of expected the young captain to pick the only person she seemed to stick to.  </p><p>        “Oh, I know I can beat Buck,” Tatiana said as she shrugged off her jacket and stepped into the ring with Peter. </p><p>        Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Really?”</p><p>        “You trained me yourself, Sergeant. Trust me. I can pin you.” </p><p>        “Alright, take down these three and I might acknowledge you could,” Bucky said. </p><p>        Tatiana gave a short laugh and put up her fists as she faced Peter. It wasn’t hard to beat him. She and him were pretty evenly matched, only Peter was a little heavy on his feet. Tatiana let him punch her upper arms so she could swipe at his leg. She hooked her leg around his and propelled herself forward, forcing both Tatiana and Peter to the ground. Like a good sport, she stuck out a hand to help him up. </p><p>        There wasn’t much of a break as Natasha stepped into the ring as soon as Peter stepped out. The Russian had crazy techniques. Kate, one of Tatiana's team members, would be jealous at the talent. She was blocking Natasha's hits but Nat was also blocking all of hers, even landing a hit to her jaw when Tatiana accidentally let a fist drop too low. Natasha did her signature thigh hold. However Tatiana was never one to give up. She pinched Nat's thigh and reached for her arm to pull Nat off her. It took Tatiana more strength than usual but she managed to do it and Natasha was pinned. </p><p>        “You’re good.” She gave the girl a soft smile as she exited the ring. “Alright, Rogers. You’re up.” </p><p>        As soon as he stepped into the ring, Tatiana had regretted the decision to pick him. She hadn’t noticed last night that Steve was much larger than her. Even when he was sitting down,  when Tatiana picked her opponents he somehow managed to make his frame appear smaller. Steve laughed at her face, keeping emotions neutral— especially emotions of surprise— wasn’t Tatiana's strong suit unless absolutely necessary (and usually she would still crack before assuming a neutral expression). </p><p>        “Super soldier,” he said simply. </p><p>        “Captain,” Vision called. </p><p>        “Yes?” Both Tatiana and Steve turned their heads to look, backs immediately straightening up from their fighting stances. Everyone looked at Tatiana and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. </p><p>        “Force of habit.” </p><p>        The Avengers realized how much of her story was very true. The way she answered to Vision on hearing just the word ‘captain’ despite barely knowing them held the exact same air of authority as when Steve did it. Tatiana Johnson was clearly a leader. Steve was also taken aback. He had been reluctant to step into the leadership role of the team and within less than a day Tatiana responded automatically to it. </p><p>        “Perhaps, we should cut Miss Johnson some slack. May I suggest you play on just defense.”</p><p>        “I agree. The little Midgardian has been fighting tough,” Thor chimed in. Parallel Earth or not, as far as Thor was concerned Tatiana was from an Earth and were still a puny human. </p><p>        Steve shrugged. “Sure thing Vis, let me grab my shield.”</p><p>        Steve returned to the training room with his shield. It was agreed that all Tatiana had to do was hit him and Steve would stay on defense with the shield, blocking her. At first she was trying to move around the shield. Despite his size, Steve was quicker than Tatiana initially gave him credit for. She realized the only way to get him would be to go through the shield… or over it. </p><p>        Tatiana ran at the shield and Steve did exactly what she expected and hoped. She stepped on the shield and punched down, a burst of her magic springing from her hand and barely missing him. Tatiana stopped, looking at the small fire in the ring by Steve’s foot. He put it out and everyone looked at her. She looked at her own hands in shock. Tatiana tried again but nothing happened. </p><p>        “I don’t get it. It literally happened by accident a minute ago. All I did was step on the shield and punch.” </p><p>        She went through the motions, placing a foot on the shield that was now on the ground and punching. A magic ball shot out and fizzled into the air. </p><p>        “What the…” </p><p>        Tatiana looked down at the shield under her feet. She stepped off and tried throwing a power ball. Nothing. She stepped on the shield again. It worked. The team watched as Tatiana did it quite a few times. She felt the same tingle run up her spine when she stepped on the shield as she did from when Bucky’s arm touched her back earlier. A tingle that always ran through Tatiana on Earth-563 to the point where she forgot it was even a thing. </p><p>        “What’s this made of?” she asked. </p><p>        “Vibranium, why?” </p><p>        “Vibranium.”</p><p>        “Yeah, rare meteorite here on Earth. Found solely in Wakanda. Only known outside pieces are Captain’s shield and Buckaroo’s arm. Precious metal, yada yada,” Tony answered from the sidelines. </p><p>        “Rare?”</p><p>        “Yes, I just said that. How hard did you hit her Natasha? Or are you always like this?” </p><p>        Tatiana couldn’t help the short dry laugh that came from her throat. Tony reminded her of one of her teammates, Ryan. Only Tatiana actually kind of liked Tony, he had a fatherly aura in his own weird way. She stepped on the shield once more. The same burst of magic came out of her hand when she conjured it. </p><p>        “So, if vibranium is rare here then what’s your core?”</p><p>        “Our core?”</p><p>        “Earth, the center of Earth. What’s the core made out of?” </p><p>        “Inner is iron. Outer is mainly iron and nickel. Mantle is magma.”</p><p>        “That’s why,” Tatiana muttered. </p><p>        “Care to fill us in Short-stack?” Tony asked. </p><p>        “I didn’t realize we’d have different cores. Earth-563 the core is vibranium. The mantle, also vibranium… well, liquid vibranium mixed with whatever else is in magma.”</p><p>        Bruce looked at where she was, still standing on Steve’s shield. “Are you saying your powers are derived from vibranium?” </p><p>        Tatiana and Steve stepped out of the ring and they sat down to join the others. Tatiana explained how she had her powers. She wasn’t a natural born mutant, but she also wasn’t someone’s science experiment. She was seven or eight when Tatiana and her friends were playing around the docks during a thunderstorm. The children were headed back to the house when she slipped on the docks and fell in. She landed on the vibranium rocks of an underwater cavern at the same time lightning struck her body, knocking Tatiana out cold.</p><p>        “Almost died. Buck pulled me out and the next day I woke up pulsing electric beams. It’s like I’m magnetically charged.” </p><p>        “So does this mean you can go home?”</p><p>        “The shield isn’t enough vibranium for a portal back home, Dr. Banner. It’s maybe enough to levitate, the vibranium amount isn’t exactly a sound measurement I have on hand.”</p><p>        “Levitate?” Tony perked up. </p><p>        “Yeah. Flying, mind powers, shooting magic balls, portals. Kind of my speciality.” </p><p>        “So how much vibranium would we need for that?”</p><p>        “I don’t know,” Tatiana shrugged. “I’ve always just had the core… I’d imagine a lot?” </p><p>        Tony stood up excited. Tatiana was about to become his newest project. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. get King T’Challa on the phone. We need to tell him everything.” </p><p>        Tatiana watched confused as Tony left them all. Everyone else took that as their cue that interrogation was over. Tatiana seemed like a good guy on their side and she was clearly a skilled fighter, they trusted her. Well, they were starting to trust her. </p><p>        “So what do you normally do when not superheroing?” Tatiana asked looking at the people still there. </p><p>        “Usually doing our own thing,” Wanda responded. “Until someone calls everyone in for something.”</p><p>        “Is there a beauty supply store in… what city are we in?” </p><p>        “New York.”</p><p>        “New York.” The name of the city felt foreign to Tatiana, there was no New York on Earth-563. </p><p>        “I like the sound of that. Is there a beauty supply store here… this hair is not going to manage itself.”</p><p>        Sam and Rhodey laughed understanding the girl's pain. </p><p>        “Unfortunately,” Rhodey started. “You’re not allowed to leave the compound until Nick has a full file report drawn up for you as well as papers and some sort of citizenship. But tell you what, text a list and I’ll pick it up.” </p><p>        “List with what phone? My cell doesn’t exactly get service on this Earth.”</p><p>        “Check one of the boxes when you get back to your room. Tony’s pretty much hooked you up.”</p><p>        “Okay.” </p><p>        Peter stopped Tatiana as she walked out. “Since you can’t leave the compound. Do you want to watch a movie in my room? Or- or we don’t have to. I’m not trying to make you think—”</p><p>        “Yeah, a movie sounds cool Peter,” she cut off his rambling. “Let me just shower and change first.”</p><p>        Boxes were piled outside Tatiana's door when she reached it. Rhodey wasn’t lying. Tony really hooked her up or the mysterious Ms. Pepper lady who actually did the shopping. There was a note attached to the top box: <strong>It’s just the basics for now. Once you’re cleared, you can personalize your stuff and do your room.</strong> Tatiana opened the door, thankful it swung inwards instead of out and pushed all the boxes inside. She opened the boxes, only looking for things she needed. Tatiana figured that she would just put up everything later. Right now she wanted a toothbrush, towel, and change of clothes. </p><p>        Tatiana found the electronics box and pulled out the phone. It was already set up for her. Tatiana might have only known them for less than a day but based on the observation of Tony’s relentless nicknames, the contacts list was definitely made by him. Tatiana found Rhodey’s contact, odd enough named just Rhodey leading her to believe the man introduced himself to her with his nickname. She texted a small list of her hair supplies and set the phone down to go take a shower and change. </p><p>        “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tatiana asked as she stepped out the shower, the steam filling the room. </p><p>        “Yes, Captain Johnson?” </p><p>        Even though the A.I. had no face, Tatiana looked at the ceiling anyway. She knew the system was smart and constantly adapting/had a personality of her own but Tatiana didn’t expect her to upgrade her name. It seems like after the sparring, F.R.I.D.A.Y. chose on her own to give the girl her old status. </p><p>        “Um, where is Peter’s room?”</p><p>        “One floor above, end of the hall. Should I let him know you’re headed up?”</p><p>        “Yes, please. Tell him I’ll be up in five minutes.” </p><p>        “Certainly, Captain.” </p><p>        Tatiana pulled on the pair of plain mom jeans and the black fuzzy sweater with matching socks— Pepper was right, everything was basic. Following the A.I.’s instruction, she made her way into the elevator and hit the button for the floor above her. She noticed the buttons lower than the training room didn’t light up when Tatiana stepped into the elevator. They had her on lockdown. She supposed in a real emergency she could take the stairs, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. would probably alert someone.</p><p>        Tatiana could tell the people on this floor were Peter, Thor, Sam, and Natasha. Natasha’s door was painted black. Sam’s door literally had his name on it. Thor’s door had some sort of runes carved into it, admittedly that could’ve been anyone’s door but it seemed to fit the Asgardian god the most. And at the end of the hall was Peter’s door: an atom was painted in the center and a bunch of formulas were painted around it, all over the door. Tatiana knocked on the door and Peter opened it, also in casual clothing. </p><p>        She followed him into his room, it was a standard what she’d expect from a boy his age. Peter gladly ushered her in. It was nice to have someone on the team so close to his age and was he very eager to make Tatiana a friend. She sat at the edge of the bed while Peter sat comfortably looking through Netflix on his laptop. They heard the sound of a little bell outside of Peter’s door. Tatiana moved from the edge to open it for Goose. </p><p>        “How’d she even know where you were?” Peter asked. </p><p>        “Goose? She always seems to know where I am.” </p><p>        “Oh. Mr. Stark said you were fighting a HYDRA agent when you came through the portal. Does Goose fight too, it’s just not really expecting a crime fighting cat— not that there’s anything wrong with…”</p><p>        Tatiana laughed, Peter rambled a lot. She thought it was cute. </p><p>        “The agent was by circumstance. Goose and I were on a walk, just happened to run into someone I had been trailing for weeks.” </p><p>        “You can sit comfortably. How can you watch a movie from the end of the bed?” </p><p>        Tatiana moved up to the pillows where Peter was sitting. She laid back comfortably while Peter sat up a little, balancing the laptop on his outstretched legs. Goose cuddled into her arms like normally when the two were at home. </p><p>        “I’m not sure which of these your Earth has… have you seen <em>Back to the Future</em>?”</p><p>        “Yeah we have that. We also have <em>The Lion King</em>,” Tatiana said pointing to the next movie she saw the cursor scroll over. </p><p>        “Hmm, alright. What about this one?”</p><p>        Tatiana leaned in to read the title. “<em>The Matrix</em>… nope. Never heard of it. Don’t think we have that one.” </p><p>        Peter got really excited. “Oh this is one of the best trilogies. We’ve got to start with this one!” </p><p>        Tatiana watched with actual interest as the movie went on. Because he had already seen it before, Peter left the movie running when he had to go use the bathroom. When he returned, Peter grabbed a pillow and mimicked the way his new friend was holding Goose. They both had gotten very comfortable on their respective sides of his bed. </p><p>        “I like this,” Tatiana said as the second movie loaded up. “You think I could do that bullet dodge move?”</p><p>        “How flexible are you?” Peter asked. </p><p>        “Hmmm… I’ll work on that.” </p><p>        They both laughed and then got silent as the second movie started. They were about halfway through when a knock was on Peter’s door. He yelled for them to come in and standing in the doorway was Steve. He was dressed in civilian clothes, jeans and button down, plus his shield. Peter paused the movie.</p><p>        “Sorry to interrupt your fun. Fury’s requesting your presence at headquarters, Tatiana. Congrats on becoming a citizen.” </p><p>        “So quickly?” she asked as she sat up. </p><p>        “S.H.I.E.L.D. pulled a few strings… and not just American. We couldn’t hide you from the UN for long, you’ve got about five different passports waiting for your picture and signature.” </p><p>        “Am I allowed to be a citizen of that many places?”</p><p>        “I don’t think they care,” Steve phrased it more as a question. </p><p>        Tatiana stood up. Goose jumped from her arms and back onto Peter’s bed. Peter scratched the back of her ear. It was clear that Goose was very comfortable with Peter and Bruce. </p><p>        “Let me just put on some shoes.”</p><p>        Steve waited outside Tatiana's room while she put on shoes. She followed the captain to the elevators watching all the buttons light up for him. Tatiana eyed the shield. Steve looked down at her from the corner of his eye. He didn’t say anything as she very gently touched it with just her pinky finger. She smiled as the familiar tingle ran down her spine. </p><p>        “Is headquarters here in New York too?” Tatiana asked as she absentmindedly stroked the shield. </p><p>        “Yeah.”</p><p>        “Can you picture it?”</p><p>        “Yes, why?” </p><p>        “I know a faster way.” Tatiana's fingers tapped against the shield.</p><p>        “I thought you said you couldn’t portal back to Earth-563.” </p><p>        “I can’t. That takes too much power to transport a whole body to another universe but same city, Captain Rogers…” she tapped the shield. “I think this is enough for the two of us. I just need you to picture it, I don’t exactly know the layout of New York.” </p><p>        Steve eyed her skeptically before doing as she said. Keeping one hand on the shield, Tatiana reached the other one to Steve’s head to pull the image from his mind. Comfortable that she had a clear image of what he envisioned, Tatiana removed her hand. She stuck it out in front of him and clumsily drew the symbol she needed in the air while envisioning the location in Steve’s mind. It was awkward with one hand. Tatiana was used to very quickly and haphazardly using both hands to conjure whatever symbol she needed. But now with limited resources and only one free hand, she was trying to just get it right. The portal opened. </p><p>        “Okay, just walk through.” </p><p>        Steve followed closely to Tatiana as they entered the portal so her hand could stay on the shield. He was amazed. They were actually in a conference room at S.H.I.E.L.D. He wasn’t the only one in shock. The holograms of some UN members and the very physical face of Nick Fury stood there with their mouths agape. As soon as Tatiana let go of the shield, the portal disappeared behind she and Steve. </p><p>        “Yep, figured that would happen,” she said before turning back to the room. </p><p>        “Miss Johnson, would you care to demonstrate your powers for the room while you’re here?” a diplomat asked. </p><p>        Tatiana looked to Steve who set the shield on the ground. She stepped on it and showed off. Steve explained the current limitations of Tatiana's powers while she attempted to extinguish the small flames that accidentally got caught on the hem of her fuzzy sweater when she shot out a puff of magic. </p><p>        “And the magic balls?” Fury asked. </p><p>        “Not really sure, I think just electricity. Kind of just does what I want. Well, slightly. It’s really just an extension of fighting, not the most magical thing unfortunately. I’m no witch.”</p><p>        “And the um, levitating?”</p><p>        Tatiana stood back on the shield and pushed off it gently to float in the air. She was stuck to the small radius of the shield but it impressed everyone. </p><p>        “And she’s for sure one of us?” another hologram asked. </p><p>        “I fought HYDRA on my Earth. I’m for the good guys. I don’t like bullies,” Tatiana said as she handed Steve back his shield. </p><p>        “Well, as head of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. division in the UN, we would like to welcome you to Earth-Earth and thank you for being an Avenger as long as you plan on staying here with us.” </p><p>        The other holograms nodded and Nick directed Tatiana to the desk with a stack of papers. She smiled for a picture that was getting printed out on the second level of the building. While waiting for the photos to be put in the passport, she signed her social security card and filled out a bunch of citizenship certificates with information like her birthday and adoptive parents' name. Tatiana blinked when the done passports were shoved into her hands and the UN members’ holograms disappeared. </p><p>        Tatiana went from being a no one on Earth-Earth to a citizen of America, Wakanda, Japan, Russia, Mexico, and Germany. Coincidentally, all countries with languages that Bucky could speak (with the exception of Wakanda’s Xhosa) and languages Tatiana happened to know (although German was called Moothin and Mexico and Japan were known as Plax and Nata on Earth-563).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Tatiana and Steve left S.H.I.E.L.D. the same way they came in: through a portal. Tatiana enjoyed the expressions of all the other Avengers when they landed in the kitchen area. It was the same as the holograms. Tony pulled out his phone. </p><p>        “Do it again Short-stack.” </p><p>        She didn’t say anything and stepped towards the kitchen island, looking at the containers of take-out. </p><p>        “We ordered Chinese,” Natasha said. “Celebrate the new recruit, make yourself feel at home.” </p><p>        “Does that mean all the buttons in the elevator will light up for me now?” </p><p>        “Sorry, kid. You’re still on a probation period. Don’t fuck up for two weeks and you’re good to go.”</p><p>        Tatiana hummed in understanding and did what Natasha suggested, making herself at home by sitting cross-legged on the island. Clint chuckled, finally someone else who liked to perch the way he did. Tatiana pulled a small container of orange chicken and vegetables. Breaking the wooden chopsticks apart, she started to dig in when she noticed a small black notebook next to her. Steve set down his shield on the other side of Tatiana and grabbed a container of chow mein. He held up the notebook. </p><p>        “Just a list of 21st century things to catch up on. You know. Thai food, Nirvana, disco, <em>I Love Lucy</em>, lots of things. Finally finished <em>Star Wars</em>.” </p><p>        “<em>I Love Lucy</em>? What’s Thai food?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        “Well look there Cap, someone who knows less than you,” Sam said. </p><p>        “Maybe we should get you caught up on this Earth,” Rhodey said as he went to the fridge for a beer. “Seems like your notebook would do Tatiana some good, Steve. And maybe a couple history textbooks.” </p><p>        Everyone laughed at Rhodey’s “advice” if you could call it that. It was becoming clear the more that Tatiana talked, there were lots of little differences between Earth-Earth and Earth-563. She laughed slightly into her container of vegetables, not wanting them to see her enjoy the joke. </p><p>        Tatiana failed, the rest of the team saw anyway and it made them feel good that she was already quickly working her way into the team dynamic. It felt different for her. Normally team dinner was only after a mission… when someone ended up in the hospital back home. Tatiana's eyes wandered to Steve’s shield that laid next to her. </p><p>        “Um, Steve, can I…” she pointed to the shield with her free hand. </p><p>        “What do you need?”</p><p>        “Make a quick phone call.”</p><p>        Her words made the Avengers watch her carefully. Phone calls didn’t really require shields and did usually require phones. Steve nodded and Tatiana set the food down and turned towards the shield, forcing the rest of the Avengers to stare at her side profile. Tatiana brought the shield close enough to where it was touching her legs. She wasn’t able to send her body through a parallel universe but a very tiny portal just to see into the universe, the shield would probably be enough to handle that. She created the portal right above the shield, hoping a team member was at their hideout. </p><p>        “Captain?” </p><p>        Teddy’s face appeared on the other side of the portal and he sat up straighter. The Hulkling was sitting on the couch at the hideout. Natasha looked at how Steve naturally perked up when Teddy addressed Tatiana by her title before sinking back down in his chair as if it never happened. It was amusing to the spy. Two captains. </p><p>        “Teddy, how are you guys?” Tatiana asked gently. </p><p>        Teddy was one of the few teammates she actually felt that she might have a more personal relationship than just work. He picked at his ear. </p><p>        “Fine. HYDRA hit Daisy on the last mission other than that everyone’s fine. What the hell happened to you?” </p><p>        “I—”</p><p>        “Captain?” Kate stepped into frame. </p><p>        The Avengers watched as Kate stood at attention to Tatiana. It was very clear the dynamics. She commanded attention and respect from them without even trying. </p><p>        “At ease,” Tatiana said. </p><p>        Kate relaxed and asked the same question Teddy did only a lot more formally. </p><p>        “Rogue agent I was engaging in pursuit. Mission gone wrong. I’m on Earth-Earth, parallel universe.”</p><p>        She heard the commotion all around the parts that Tatiana couldn’t see from the portal. Everyone must’ve been there. It sounded like they were either headed for a mission or coming back from one. </p><p>        “So are you coming back?”</p><p>        “I don’t know. What? You guys can’t function without your captain? It’s been a day.” </p><p>        It was a joke. Tatiana always tried to joke with them but no one except Teddy and Kate ever really got them or thought they were funny. However, the only two people that she expected to laugh just wore grimaces on their faces.</p><p>        “A day? Captain, it’s been a few weeks,” Kate spoke up. </p><p>        “That’s impossible, it’s only been one night here.” </p><p>        “We’ve had several nights here. Maybe time works differently… we thought you weren’t coming back. We elected Michael as the new leader.” </p><p>        Tatiana blinked. </p><p>        “Oh… I mean of course. You were just following protocol. Michael is the most experienced.” </p><p>        “Is that Captain?” </p><p>        She heard another voice, Tatiana knew it was Daisy. A scoff came after she asked. The voice was farther away. Tatiana could tell it wasn’t coming from the same room but she could hear it loud and clear. </p><p>        “Captain? We don’t answer to Tatiana anymore,” the farther away voice said. </p><p>        “Oh come on, Mike. Come downstairs and say hi. Michael? She’s not dead, making her still—” </p><p>        “Still what? Is she here? I’m Captain now. Why the hell did we even vote for her anyway? It’s not like she’s really a part of the team.”</p><p>        “Michael Landar!” Daisy said. </p><p>        Tatiana pretended to dig into her food, knowing that Teddy and Kate could see her. She acted like she couldn’t hear Daisy or Michael, as if the only sound Tatiana could hear had to be right in front of the portal. </p><p>        “Oh please, she’s an outsider and we all know it.” </p><p>        “He’s not wrong,” Tatiana recognized the voice of Ryan. “It’s only cause of her brother. Can’t argue with military training from Sergeant Barnes.” </p><p>        “That and the freaky zapping thing,” Michael laughed. </p><p>        “Okay yes. She’s captain cause she’s qualified,” Daisy conceded. “Just cause she’s not our friend doesn’t mean you don’t treat our captain with respect. She still outranks us all when she comes back.”</p><p>        “Maybe she should stay. Not a friend, not a teammate. Aside from our leader, what the hell even is she?”</p><p>        “Guys!” Teddy yelled. </p><p>        The hot tears ran down Tatiana's face. She had no way of stopping them and her cover was blown no matter how still she sat. Her former team all stepped into the frame now. Michael didn’t seem the least bit ashamed. At least Daisy and Ryan had some form of decency to look embarrassed. </p><p>        But really Tatiana was the embarrassed one. Her team had never once seen her cry before, not even when she took three bullets to the shoulder on a mission. Tatiana knew she was an outsider with the team but she didn’t realize this was how they felt. She had her mind made up. Even if she had enough vibranium, Tatiana would not going back to Earth-563. </p><p>        “Captain?” Teddy asked. </p><p>        Tatiana shook her head. It was almost scary how quickly her face lost all emotion and she became a soldier, first lesson from her brother. She easily gave up her facial expressions but when she turned her soldier face on, she became damn near lifeless acting as if the previous expression never existed. Tatiana's shoulders squared off and her back straightened. She didn’t brush at the tears, she refused to even acknowledge they were there. </p><p>        “You guys seem to be doing fine, soldiers. I’m relieved to be leaving you in the capable hands of Captain Lander.” She held up a hand in a salute as she faced Michael. “Captain Lander.” </p><p>        Michael saluted her back but the smug smile on his face didn’t fade once. “Captain Johnson.” </p><p>        She pushed the shield away from her before anyone else could say anything, forcing the portal to disappear as it no longer touched her skin. The Avengers stayed silent as they watched her breathe heavily while staring at the shield. No one dared say anything, they hadn’t seen any of that coming. Tatiana knew they were all watching. She looked over slightly and regretted it as they saw the waterworks face on. She scooped up the vegetable container and hopped down from the counter. Tatiana didn’t feel like eating with anyone anymore. </p><p>        “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” </p><p>        “Yes, Captain Johnson?”</p><p>        The Avengers were amazed, they didn’t know the A.I. had changed her title or considered her having that high a position. The title made Tatiana lose focus and not pay attention to the fact that her foot was behind the leg of the barstool. She tripped causing the container to fall to the floor and the water at the bottom of the container splashed all over her jeans. </p><p>        “Fuck!… F.R.I.D.A.Y. please block my room from any access that isn’t me. I’m going to bed,” Tatiana said as she rushed away. </p><p>        Everyone looked around unsure of what to do. They knew someone should go talk to her but they weren’t sure who. </p><p>        “I’ll do it,” Bucky said as he got up from the table. </p><p>        “We know you’re her parallel brother or whatever, Barnes. But do you think—”</p><p>        “I know her,” Bucky said as he cut Natasha off. </p><p>        “What? But didn’t Steve say…” Rhodey faltered. </p><p>        “Tatiana Louise Johnson. I know her.”</p><p>        They knew he was telling the truth when Steve nodded, Tatiana hadn’t disclosed her middle name to anyone and the only reason Steve knew was because he saw her fill out the citizenship certificates. He strolled towards the island to get some containers of food for her. Bucky felt bad that it took Tatiana crying for him to recognize her but HYDRA had wiped so many memories; however, this one was deep down. Deep down because it was the first time he had ever met her: </p><p>
  <em>        Tatiana couldn’t have been more than six waiting in line at the small ice cream stand while her mother did the shopping for a white family that she was a maid for in the grocery store right next to the ice cream. He remembered the tears when Tatiana dropped her ice cream and some of it splashed onto her dress. None of the other white people in line were willing to spare the child a nickel. Young Bucky rubbed the two nickels in his pocket. It was the rest of his allowance for the month and he still had two more weeks until the next month. Tatiana cried to her mother in the store when Bucky approached and handed her a cone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Tatiana's mother began thanking him and apologizing for the trouble but Bucky just shrugged it off and ate his cone. He thought he would never see them again. And then the next Saturday rolled around. His father had sent him to pick up flowers for his mother at the grocery store; he took one glance at the ice cream stand, a little forlorn that he had no more allowance. Bucky felt a tap on his back as he paid. It was Tatiana, holding two cones very carefully afraid of dropping them again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Get away from him, girl.” The store owner tried to shoo her off but Bucky stopped him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        He took the flowers and the other cone from her hand. The corners of Bucky’s mouth pulled up a little as Tatiana smiled when he took the ice cream. He knew that it was hard earned money her mother had given her just to give him an ice cream. He went to find Mrs. Johnson in the store and thank her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Oh it’s no problem, baby. Kindness repays kindness. Tatiana’s the one who spotted you. Little eagle eye.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Tatiana,” Bucky repeated. He liked the way it sounded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Why don’t you two go eat your ice creams outside. Wouldn’t want to track melted ice cream in the nice man’s store.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Her mother strongly suggested the two of them went outside. She wasn’t even his mother yet Bucky felt compelled to listen. He looked over to the store clerk who was watching Tatiana and her mother with passive hate. Bucky frowned as Tatiana shrunk under the clerk’s gaze. He led the girl outside where the two sat on the curb eating ice cream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        It became a schedule both Tatiana and Bucky looked forward to once he realized her mother always did the grocery shopping for the family she worked for on Saturdays after lunch. They would both stand in line with their nickels and eat ice cream on the curb while she did the shopping. It went on like that without fail the entire spring and summer. The last day of summer, Tatiana and Bucky were back on the curb when her mother stepped out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Come on, Lucky Lou,” her mother called her nickname. “Time to go home.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Bucky jumped up from the curb with Tatiana. He knew the ice cream social was coming to an end with the changing weather but he felt attached. He already had three other younger siblings and somehow he acquired a fourth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Mrs. Johnson, let me help you with the groceries,” he said as he held out his hands for one of the grocery bags. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Oh you don’t have to Mr. James.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Bucky. Everyone calls me Bucky.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Tatiana's mother nodded but didn’t dare repeat the nickname in such a public space. Bucky wouldn’t take no for an answer and eventually her mother relented and gave him one of the bags as they walked to the house of the family she worked at. She thought he would leave after that but Bucky put up the groceries with her, even making conversation, and then walked all the way back to the area the Johnsons lived in. It wasn’t too far from the white part of town and his neighborhood since Tatiana's mother worked at one of the richer houses and her father was a taxi cab driver for a prominent company. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Bucky made sure they got to the front door before waving, “See you later, Mrs. Johnson. Lucky Lou.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Bucky laughed as Tatiana stuck her tongue out at him when he said the nickname. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Tatiana's father was very surprised Monday morning to see the back of one very pale Bucky Barnes sitting on the steps when he opened the door to head to work at the taxi company. Bucky popped up, smoothing out his slacks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “I normally take my siblings to school but they, um, started taking the bus…” he realized how lame the excuse sounded. But Tatiana really grew on him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “You had breakfast yet son? It’s mighty early.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Bucky shook his head. He hadn’t thought about breakfast. He had to leave the house earlier to avoid his parents asking where he was going. If it was Steve’s house it wouldn’t matter but eventually they would say something to Sarah Rogers and that lie would go south very quickly. Maybe he should’ve brought Steve but Bucky was feeling selfish. Tatiana and her family were the one thing he wanted to keep to himself. He lied to himself and said the less people, the less danger but Steve had the same mindset at him. It was purely selfish intentions on Bucky’s part. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Mama Linda, you betta set another bowl of oatmeal, honey. Lucky Lou, a nice white boy is here for you?” Tatiana's father called back into the dwelling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Bucky!” Tatiana raced from the table and pulled him into their house. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        It became the new routine for years. Bucky would stop by for breakfast and walk Tatiana to school. After his sports practice, he would walk her home. Every Saturday they would get ice cream on the curb, until it got too cold— then they switched to hot chocolate at the diner (Bucky making quite a scene when Tatiana was told she couldn’t sit at the counter before eventually giving up and sitting at the dingy tables in the back with her). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Bucky basically dared anyone to say anything as he grabbed Tatiana's hand in public or threw an arm around her shoulder. Say a word to his sister and you found yourself with a sprained wrist or bruised eye. Of course, Tatiana wouldn’t go too far into town with him. Bucky understood. His free days were spent in her neighborhood where no one paid him any mind. He felt comfortable, started calling the neighbors ‘Aunty’ and ‘Uncle’ just like the local neighborhood kids, always having to catch himself from slipping when he was on his side of town. He even got Christmas presents from the Johnson family— ones he’d have to pretend some girl that had a crush on him in class gave to him when he returned to his parents. Even when Tatiana's family moved to Baltimore for a better opportunity, she and Bucky stayed in touch through letters until they stopped a little time after he had been enlisted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>        “Come on, cat,” Bucky said. </p><p>        Goose weaved between his feet and followed him into the elevator. Tatiana stayed on the bed when she heard the knock on her door. She had changed into Bucky’s sweatpants and a black tank willing sleep to come to her but it was way too early. There was another knock but Tatiana just turned her head to look at the door. </p><p>        “What part of my storming off didn’t say leave me alone?” she asked. </p><p>        “I brought the cat.”</p><p>        She heard Bucky’s voice. Goose shook and Tatiana could hear the bell on the other side of the door. Bucky waited a beat. He was sure the sound of Goose would bring her out but nothing. He decided to press his luck. If parallel James Barnes was so much like him, maybe parallel Tatiana was the same. </p><p>        “Lucky Lou? I brought you food.” </p><p>        Bucky smiled when he heard the soft shuffling of her feet and the door clicked unlock. She opened the door just a crack enough for her head to poke through, Goose slid in through the tiny crack. </p><p>        “You know I hate that nickname,” she said. </p><p>        “Next time open the door.” </p><p>        “I thought you didn’t know me… parallel me.”</p><p>        “Suppressed memory. Are you not going to let me in Lucky Lou?”</p><p>        Tatiana's nose crinkled. “Didn’t I just say—”</p><p>        “How come you let Mama Linda and Pops call you that, then?” He hadn’t said those names in so long but it flowed out in a heavy Brooklyn accent like it was nothing. </p><p>        “I don’t like the way you say it.”</p><p>        “You don’t? Lucky Lou.”</p><p>        “Buck.” </p><p>        The two fake siblings stared each other down, no real tension. Tatiana opened the door slightly more to stick an arm out and grab the Chinese food but Bucky pulled it out of her reach. </p><p>        “I will fight you,” Tatiana said. </p><p>        “Go ahead,” he taunted. </p><p>        She sighed and opened the door so he could come in. Bucky looked at Tatiana's now clean room. She had angry cleaned all the boxes and put up everything. He sat on the floor and opened the containers. </p><p>        “I can help you order stuff tomorrow if you want? Light green still your favorite color?”</p><p>        “Yeah. But no offense James, you never had much style. Just give me the address of the compound and I can do it myself.” </p><p>        Bucky laughed and the two of them dug into the food. It was like the curb back in the 40s for Bucky. For Tatiana it was before her brother left for the war. After eating in silence for a bit, he grabbed her hand with his flesh one. </p><p>        “Don’t let those jerks get you down.”</p><p>        “I’ve never heard them say… we weren’t exactly a team but I thought…”</p><p>        “They didn’t deserve you then. You weren’t a team. That’s not how a team acts.”</p><p>        “How does a team act then?”</p><p>        “Like a family.”</p><p>        “Don’t have that anymore.” Tatiana stared at a spot on the floor. </p><p>        “Am I not right here, Lucky Lou?” </p><p>        Tatiana stuck her tongue out at Bucky, just like when she was six, making him smile. Goose meowed from her perched position on the desk. </p><p>        “Yeah and Goose,” Bucky added. “And everybody downstairs, okay?”</p><p>        Tatiana nodded. Years had gone by since the two of them had seen each other— not to mention they had been seeing a parallel version. Yet somehow nothing seemed all that different for either one of them. F.R.I.D.A.Y. broke the brother sister pair out of their conversation of catching each other up on how they spent time in their respective universes without the other. </p><p>        “Captain Johnson? Peter Parker was wondering if he would be allowed to your room.” </p><p>        Tatiana would’ve said no but the look Bucky sent her way made her give in. </p><p>        “Tell him he can come down.”</p><p>        “Yes, Captain.”</p><p>        Tatiana winced. “I should change that,” she muttered. </p><p>        “Why?”</p><p>        “It’s not my job anymore, Buck.”</p><p>        “I’m not a sergeant anymore but I’m still addressed as Sergeant Barnes aren’t I?”</p><p>        “I don’t think Steve—”</p><p>        “Now you’re definitely keeping the title. We all enjoy watching the confusion. Punk needs someone to keep him on his toes.” </p><p>        A knock stopped Tatiana from saying anything else. She called out, telling Peter he could come in. Peter stood there with his laptop and a large blanket. </p><p>        “It’s movie night but I figured you wouldn’t want to be with everyone. We could finish The Matrix?”</p><p>        “Yeah, yeah I’d actually like that. Thank you, Peter.” </p><p>        Bucky patted her shoulder. He picked up the containers and left the room saying how he should join everyone else downstairs for the big group movie night. Peter pulled up the movie from where they had left off and handed Tatiana the blanket. </p><p>        “F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you only had the white duvet.”</p><p>        “Tony got the basics. I was going to go online shopping tomorrow. Do you not need the blanket?”</p><p>        Tatiana threw half over Peter and just like before, she held Goose while he held a pillow and watched the movie. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The compound was empty when Tatiana woke up. She checked her phone to see two separate texts, one from Bucky and one from Tony. Both saying the same message. They had been called on a mission. Nothing long, they should be back in a few hours. End of the day at the most.</p><p>        There were still a few days left of the probation period before Tatiana could leave the compound and go on missions with them. She had been assisting with tech from the compound if she could but whatever this mission was, they didn’t need her for it. Tatiana grabbed her laptop from the desk and took it to the kitchen. Since no one was here, she left her headscarf on. She finally had a real break and could finally shop for new clothes and her room. Tony said to knock herself out, apparently the compound had its own credit card and the information was already on the laptop. Tatiana grimaced as she hit the check out button. </p><p>        Tony said go wild but it was still a lot of money, she was curious how much all the Avengers have spent in total over the years. Tatitana put food in Goose’s bowl— Sam had bought her feeding dishes a few days ago— and sat down on the couch when the shopping was over. The clothes were expected to come in a few days, everything for decorating the bedroom would be a week-long wait. Some of the smaller trinkets could take longer. </p><p>        It was a little after lunch and still no one was back at the compound and Tatiana was getting bored of watching TV— she couldn’t wait for the other levels of the compound to be open to the girl, she really wanted to check out the pool room, the spa… or just go outside. Tatiana stepped into the elevator. After changing and doing her hair into two plaits going down her back, she pressed the button to the training room. Now that her hair was in the two braids, she would probably keep it like that for a few days just so she wouldn’t have to do it. Tatiana made her way over to the punching bags, choosing one that blocked the view of the door. </p><p>        Goose had come to the training room with her owner but soon disappeared to wherever after awhile of Tatiana working out. Tony had installed buttons on the elevator at cat-level so Goose would stop taking the stairs (the alerts to his phone from F.R.I.D.A.Y. were starting to annoy him). Tatiana's foot made contact with the bag just as Steve’s face popped out from around it, he was holding onto the bag to stop it from hitting him. The surprise of Steve caused her to lose balance and fall. He helped her up. </p><p>        “You guys are back already?” Tatiana asked as she stood up. </p><p>        “Just me, Nat, Bucky, and Sam. We split into teams for the mission… you didn’t wrap your hands?” Steve looked at her bare knuckles. </p><p>        Tatiana eyed his outfit, it wasn’t the Captain America suit but exercise clothes. “The first thing you do when you come home from a mission is train? You’re not tired?”</p><p>        Steve chuckled. “Wasn’t a hard mission. Besides, I came down to blow off steam.” </p><p>        “Didn’t catch your guy, just a couple of goonies?” </p><p>        She watched him go to the cubby holes and grab tape and wraps. </p><p>        “Yeah, how’d you know?” Steve came back and grabbed her hands to wrap them. “Don’t answer that. Captain things, forgot.” </p><p>        Tatiana quirked an eyebrow as he wrapped her hands but didn’t say anything. He was apparently very bothered by the fact she was punching the bag with no protection. Steve knew that if the bags could bruise even his knuckles after a while, Tatiana's would be damaged too. Steve let go and grabbed one of the heavier bags from the floor to hook it up. </p><p>        Tatiana shamelessly watched him lift the heavy bag over one shoulder and walk it to a hook by her. His muscles flexed as he wrapped his hands. Steve was definitely easy on the eyes. He began punching the bag and that brought the girl out of her staring to return to her own. Every now and then, Steve would look over when Tatiana would kick the bag— the flash of her shoe would catch the corner of his eye. </p><p>        “You got any music?” Tatiana asked as she took a break to get water. </p><p>        “Um, Peter said to check out a Panic! At The Disco.”</p><p>        “Right, your notebook… hmm, Panic’s good.” </p><p>        “F.R.I.D.A.Y. put on Panic! At The Disco, please.” </p><p>        Brendon Urie’s voice soon flowed through the speakers of the gym. Steve stuck to the bag while Tatiana unwrapped her hands and moved to the treadmills. He heard her hum to the songs as she ran— well the songs that were on 563, a few albums weren't made in her universe. They both stopped when F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted them that the rest of the team had returned. Bucky threw a tub of ice cream at his sister and brandished two spoons. She smiled and sat on the couch with him as both of them dug in. Steve went for a protein shake. </p><p>        “You just come from exercising and you go for ice cream? What was the point of the workout?” </p><p>        “Are you saying something’s wrong with my body?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        “Yeah, Cap. Are you saying something’s wrong with the lady’s body?” Sam instigated. </p><p>        The look on Steve’s face was priceless as it turned red. He was stumbling out an apology. Everyone started laughing. </p><p>        “Relax, Steve. I’m just fucking with you.”</p><p>        “Watch it, Lucky Lou. Stevie doesn’t like that kind of language,” Bucky joked. </p><p>        Steve groaned knowing he was never living the language incident down. While everyone else was focused on Steve’s embarrassment at the hands of their newest teammate, Tony was focused on something else entirely. </p><p>        “What did you just call Short-stack?” Tony asked. </p><p>        Tatiana eyed Bucky. He set down the tub of ice cream and held her an arms length away with his metal hand. Giving her a smirk, Bucky looked Tatiana dead in the eye as he repeated her nickname. </p><p>        “Lucky Lou.” </p><p>        Her attempts to get at Bucky were futile. The metal arm was doing its job to keep her in place. Laughter at Steve was now redirected to her. </p><p>        “Sounds like you belong on stage with Shirley Temple,” Natasha joked. </p><p>        “I would’ve said one of those jello shots that gets you trashed at the bar,” Sam chimed in. </p><p>        “Alright, guys lay off.” Steve set down the protein shake. “I think it’s a nice name…”</p><p>        “Don’t you say it.” </p><p>        Steve inched his way closer to the hallway. “Lucky Lou.”</p><p>        “Steven Grant Rogers!”</p><p>        “Sorry, doll,” Steve yelled as he ran for the elevators. </p><p>        Bucky let Tatiana out of his grip but it was too late cause the doors were closing as she reached them and by the time she got to their floor, Steve was already his room with the door locked. </p><hr/><p>Tony called Tatiana to his lab early in the morning. She had been taken off of probation yesterday night. When she entered the lab— Goose in her arms, Tony was there with three other people she hadn’t met yet. </p><p>        “Tatiana, King T’Challa of Wakanda, Okoye, and Shuri,” he introduced them. </p><p>        “<strong><em>Ngaba eli lilungu elitsha eliyingozi?</em></strong>” Okoye asked to the others. <em>(Is this the dangerous new member?)</em></p><p><strong><em>        “Ngokucacileyo,</em></strong>” T’Challa responded. <em>(Apparently)</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>         “Stark wathi uyamoyikisa?”</em>
  </strong>
  <em> (Stark said he was afraid of her?)</em>
</p><p><strong><em>        “Ngaba nyhani wayethetha loo nto? Ngaba bukho ubungqina bevidiyo?”</em></strong> Tatiana asked excitedly. <em>(Did he really say that? Is there video proof?)</em></p><p>        She was so going to hold this over Tony’s head if she could.The three Wakandans looked at her with mild surprise. A brief smile flashed across Okoye’s face. She had looked at them so innocently, as if she didn’t just inform them that she was eavesdropping on their whole conversation.</p><p><strong><em>        “Ndiyamthanda,”</em></strong> Okoye said.<em> (I like her)</em></p><p>        “Okay, hey. Genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist over here that doesn’t speak Xhosa. Can we stick to the common tongue of this lab which is English please and thank you,” Tony spoke up. “Anyway, I called you in Short-stack because our king here has a present for you.” </p><p>        Shuri held out a small and relatively flat black box. When she opened it, Tatiana saw four beaded bracelets. Shuri slipped one on either of Tatiana's wrists and told her to put the others on each of her ankles. Her whole body felt tingly before it died down. </p><p>        “They’re kimoyo beads, we all wear them.” Shuri held up her own wrist. “Tony said your powers are linked to vibranium.”</p><p>        “Show them what you’ve got Short-stack.” </p><p>        Tatiana shook the bracelets. Shuri explained each bead was packed with as much vibranium powder possible and connected magnetically to form the bracelets. How ever much powder was in each bead must have been a lot she figured because Tatiana hadn’t felt that much in control since opening the portal on 563. She knew it still wasn’t enough to cross universes— not that she cared anymore. </p><p>        She stepped up to a mannequin Tony had set up. Tatiana levitated high above the ground shooting magic at the mannequin. She threw a portal at it and then opened another one for it to fall through, landing right next to T’Challa. They clapped when she floated back down gently. Captain Johnson was back. Of course with her newfound freedom and kimoyo beads, she was ready to start trouble. Tatiana opened a portal into Peter’s room who immediately dropped his homework in panic when she just appeared on the edge of the bed. </p><p>        “You like the new drip, Pete,” she laughed as she stuck out a wrist towards him. </p><p>        “So you’re one of us now? Full Avenger?”</p><p>        “Looks like it.” </p><p>        Tatiana high-fived and Peter proceeded to go on a tirade about his excitement for her to join the team. After letting him catch his breath Tatiana frightened a few other members, disappointed that Thor and Natasha weren’t in their rooms when she tried, before landing in Bucky’s room. He was reading in a large armchair and didn’t notice her at first. When he was in the compound, Bucky relaxed as much as he could, feeling safe. It wasn’t until Tatiana breathed out of time with his breathing that his super soldier hearing picked it up. Bucky looked up from his book in confusion. </p><p>        “Hey, Buck.” </p><p>        “Hello?”</p><p>        “Think fast.”</p><p>        She laugh as he dodged a magic blast she sent his way. Bucky looked at her with a playful glint in his eyes. She judged the space between her and the Winter Soldier. Tatiana figured she had maybe five seconds before he reached her once he jumped out of the chair to chase her. Her fingers quickly worked behind her back as Bucky slowly set the book down. Just as he was about to grab her, she fell back into the portal and popped up in Steve’s room. </p><p>        “Jesus, Tatiana!” Steve yelled as she popped up. </p><p>        Tatiana turned around quickly. Steve was about to go take a shower and only had a towel hanging low on his hips. Tatiana closed her eyes tight and covered them with her hands while awkwardly saying sorry. Steve scrambled through his drawers to find clothes to put on. </p><p>        “I see your powers are working,” he said as he put on underwear. He was trying to make small talk to make the situation less awkward. </p><p>        “Um, yeah.” Tatiana held up a wrist with the bracelets. “T’Challa hooked me up with beads.” </p><p>        “Is it the same amount of power as the shield?” </p><p>        “A little bit more actually.”</p><p>        “Hmm… um, I’m wearing clothes now.” </p><p>        Tatiana hesitantly dropped her hands to see a fully clothed Steve. He was in track pants and one of his famously way too tight t-shirts. </p><p>        “Did you come in here for something?” </p><p>        “No, I was just running from Buck. Sorry, I don’t normally just pop in unannounced. Just exited to have my powers back.” </p><p>        “You can finally join us on missions now.”</p><p>        “Yeah…” she looked Steve up and down. “Think I can take you down?”</p><p>        Steve put his hands on his hip and raised an eyebrow. “Super soldier and no offense but…”</p><p>        Steve stepped up to her. He didn’t have to finish his statement, Tatiana's eyes were level with his chest. She angled her head so she could look up at him. </p><p>        “Remember when I said I’m magnetically charged? Vibranium doesn’t just give me powers. It’s like a nonevasive super-soldier serum.” </p><p>        “I wouldn’t want to kill you, doll.” </p><p>        Tatiana felt a light tingle and something told her it wasn’t the vibranium but this new nickname; however, she ignored it.</p><p>        “Or are you worried I’d kill you?” </p><p>        Tatiana smiled sweetly, enjoying pushing Steve’s buttons. He cocked his head to the side. Steve let out a huff of air but Tatiana knew he was thinking it over.</p><p>        “F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Both Tatiana and Steve said at the same time. </p><p>        “Yes, Captains.”</p><p>        Tatiana smirked as Steve’s face broke slightly before returning to game mode. He wasn’t used to sharing his title, even though the position was solely his and he knew that she had no interest leading the team. But the look she had on her face… Steve was always a very competitive person. He wanted to wipe that smirk she was wearing clean off. </p><p>        “F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell everyone to meet Tatiana and I in the training room. Five minutes.” </p><p>        “Of course, Captain Rogers.” </p><p>        Tatiana put a little space between her and Steve, no longer feeling like craning her neck to see his eyes. She held a hand out to him. </p><p>        “Ready to go?”</p><p>        Steve shook his head. “Portal travel, not really my thing. I’ll take the elevator.”</p><p>        “Suit yourself.” She shrugged and walked through the portal into the training room.   </p><p>        Everyone met them in the training room like F.R.I.D.A.Y. requested. They were confused as to why they were being called there. Tatiana and Steve were stretching in the ring. She took off her socks so she wouldn’t slip and placed them in the corner. </p><p>        “Rules?” Steve asked as stretched his legs. </p><p>        “Only one way to win, other taps-out.”</p><p>        “No powers. Just fists to cuffs, none of your teleportation.”</p><p>        “Alright. I’ll still take you.”</p><p>        “Care to fill us in?” Clint asked. </p><p>        “I challenged Steve to a fight.” </p><p>        “Are you trying to die, Short-stack?” </p><p>        Okoye cut off their protests. The Wakandans were about to leave and head back when F.R.I.D.A.Y. had given the announcement. They were curious and decided the flight home could wait another hour. </p><p>        “If the girl wants to fight, let her fight.” Okoye gave Tatiana a wink. </p><p>        Steve clapped his hands on her shoulders. She walked to the center of the ring. Tatiana nodded to signal the start of the match and Steve wasted no time coming at her. She swung under his arm to avoid the first hit. As she did, she elbowed him in the bicep that was outstretched. Steve turned around ready to hit again. Tatiana dodged his first arm, leaving her open for the blow to her stomach. </p><p>        “Jesus Christ, Steve is full force necessary?” Sam asked. </p><p>        Neither one of them were listening. Besides, Sam’s question was answered when Tatiana landed a hit to Steve’s jaw. Everyone got quiet. The force behind her punch actually made the super soldier stagger back a little. She kicked at Steve, switching legs and forcing him to use his arms as defense. He finally caught her foot and pulled her to the ground, pinning Tatiana's leg to her chest. She let her leg drop further into her chest and then pushed up and used the momentum to flip Steve over her. She stepped over him and grabbed his shirt, lifting him off the mat ever so slightly (it was barely noticeable, Steve was very heavy). </p><p>        “Tap out.”</p><p>        Tatiana let go and smiled triumphantly. Tony was the first to erupt in applause quickly followed by Peter, Wanda, and Okoye. </p><p>        “She beat Capscile.”</p><p><strong><em>        “Umlo ubufanele ukuhlala,</em></strong>” Shuri said under her breath. T’Challa and Okoye nodded.<em> (The fight was worth the stay)</em></p><p>        Tatiana took the water Steve offered her. After taking a hard-earned sip, her eyes scanned the mini audience. </p><p>        “I still want to fight you,” she said to Bucky. </p><p>        “Gladly Luc— TT,” Bucky stopped himself when she raised a fist. It was all play, she never actually minded (but she did still think it was weird sounding with Bucky’s little accent).</p><p>        Bucky stood up and took Steve’s place. If they thought the fight between her and Steve was a musical, the fight between Tatiana and Bucky was a whole symphony orchestra. She was trained by the Sergeant himself. The two of them had the exact same moves. Every offense of Bucky’s she could counter and every offense of hers he stopped before the move could even be completed. It ended in a stalemate, both Tatiana and Bucky had one fist wrapped around each other’s shirt while the other was raised ready to punch. </p><p>        “Nonevasive soldier serum,” Steve muttered. “That right there is a goddamn miracle.” </p><p>        “Well it has lots of drawbacks. Unlike you and Bucky, the only thing I am is stronger. Still get sick, drunk, average stamina.”</p><p>        “That was average?” Sam asked. </p><p>        “Okay so a bit above average,” Tatiana conceded. </p><hr/><p>        “Bucky, I already told you I fight in shorts. Get over it.” </p><p>        It had only been a few days since her match with the two super soldiers and Fury called about a mission over the weekend. Bucky had followed Tatiana into her room, looking at the many boxes of furniture in the corner of the room— she was waiting on the final few shipments so she could finally do the room (at least all the clothes had come in). Tatiana was regretting ordering the fancy bed frame and matching ottoman set because that’s what was on backorder causing a delay but it was so pretty when she first saw it.  </p><p>        “And I told you it isn’t practical. If you get shot?”</p><p>        “How much does Natasha’s outfit help? Or Peter’s? Hulk only wears shorts.” </p><p>        “He’s a giant green monster!”</p><p>        “I’m keeping my shorts, Buck, that’s final.”</p><p>        “Can you at least let Stark give you fighting shoes?” Bucky pointed to her ratty sneakers. </p><p>        “Okay, fine. I’ll let Tony give me new shoes.”</p><p>        “And a jacket.”</p><p>        “And a jacket, Buck. Can I go now? Steve and I are training.” </p><p>        Tatiana had been training with Steve (including those awful early morning runs) after showing she could handle her own against him. Bucky let her go and she headed to the gym. Though she hadn’t been to the other levels, Tatiana enjoyed looking at all the buttons light up when she entered the elevator. She met Steve in the training room. It usually started with the two of them doing their own thing before he taught her some of his moves and vice versa— although because all her moves not related to her powers came from Bucky, he already knew most of them. </p><p>        The same way she shamelessly watched Steve’s biceps as he punched the bag from the corner of her eye while doing her yoga, he watched Tatiana's ass on the treadmill when he was lifting weights. Well, not as shamelessly as her. He didn’t mean to the first time. It happened when he heard Tatiana humming a song he didn’t recognize. He looked up to ask her what song it was and there it was, jiggling as she ran in a sports bra and bike shorts that he didn’t notice when she first walked in. He couldn’t help but sneak a few glances… that was it. Just glances. That was normal right? Natasha glances at the boys all the time, and Thor would glance at Maria Hill whenever she was briefing them on a mission.</p><hr/><p>        Missions with Tatiana added to the team went smoothly. Granted they were small missions. S.H.I.E.L.D had gotten a lead on something pretty interesting, potentially tied to HYDRA but it wasn’t very clear. These small missions were mainly recon to gather as much information as possible before the main event. The Avengers were sitting in the conference room with as Fury talked. </p><p>        “Abel Bolton is our next main target. He’s the son of the Senator Lance Bolton and top of the class in bio-med at Harvard. We think he and the senator know something about our little killer game.” </p><p>        The game was the potential genocide of a group of people. Once again, powerful people trying to shape history in the way they want with no regards to the lives they step on in order to achieve it. Natasha had gotten intel before Tatiana had shown up at the compound that the senator was potentially one of the donors funding this project. It was assumed by the team that whoever was behind this would try to make it look like an accident, after all a mass genocide is pretty noticeable. They were all just trying to figure out what they would use and when they would strike so you could stop it. </p><p>        “The Boltons are throwing an elaborate fundraiser ball in a few weeks. This would be the most efficient time to strike, Abel is known to have loose lips with women and can’t quite hold his liquor. We’ll let you know if an opportunity arises for something sooner. But right now you’re needed on the quinjet. Abandoned secret HYDRA factory.”</p><p>        “When we say abandoned?” Wanda asked. </p><p>        “Crawling with guards and maybe unstable experiments. We want it taken care of within a small radius. You’re dismissed.” </p><p>        Everyone suited up and went into the quinjet. Tatiana sat in between Peter and Steve. While Tatiana and Peter played games with each other, she had one of her earbuds put in her ear. The other one was in Steve’s. Both of them were slowly getting through the music recommendations of the team as they attempted to catch Steve up to the 21st century and Tatiana to all the good artists that didn’t exist in Earth-563. And they meant slowly, the team kept adding songs to the playlist it seemed like it would never end. Tatiana turned her head away from her and Peter’s game as Steve set the phone back down on the armrest between the two.</p><p>        “I liked that song,” she said looking at the side of his face.</p><p>        “The EDM? It was noise.”</p><p>        “You’re noise.”</p><p>        Steve snorted, “Really, doll? That was the best comeback?” </p><p>        The quinjet landed softly away from the factory. Fury wasn’t able to give them numbers on how many guards or unstable HYDRA projects. Tatiana didn’t like it when they entered the factory. It was too quiet. The only thing she could hear was the breathing of everyone else in her comm. They split up to check the factory with the agreeance to meet back up at the front or if someone called for back up. Tatiana was paired Bucky. As soon as they split, everything went sour. She and Bucky managed to be the unlucky two to find out where everyone was hiding. And they were waiting for the Avengers. </p><p>        “Guys were gonna need a lot of backup,” Bucky said as he started firing. </p><p>        Tatiana flew through the agents avoiding bullets and knocking them out as the rest of the team arrived. She circled back to Wanda, since the two of them had the most similar powers and fought with their backs together as protection. It became clear why the rest of the factory was empty. All the guards were protecting a file room. Files they all knew they needed access to. </p><p>        “Tatiana, cover Natasha.” Steve’s voice rang in her comm, over the sounds of fighting. </p><p>        “On it, Captain.”</p><p>        She floated above Natasha, knocking out guards with magic balls. Tatiana couldn’t send them through portals. The rest of the team was constantly moving and she didn’t want to risk dropping guards right on top of them. She stood watch while Nat grabbed a flash drive and plugged it into the computer. The Avengers had the guards handled outside, the occasional guard that turned to fight Tatiana was taken out before they could reach Nat. </p><p>        “All done, let’s go,” Natasha said, yanking the drive out the computer. </p><p>        They heard the guard yell ‘<em>stop them’</em> in Russian. Tatiana was blindsided as an experiment came at her. Her skin looked like it was on fire right underneath the surface. She felt her arm twist in pain from where the experiment had grabbed her. She started to engage in a fight, her sharpened teeth snapped at Tatiana. Tatiana watched the skin bubble as she fought her. The more she fought and angrier she got, the more it bubbled. Tatiana threw a portal on the wall of the factory right behind her teammates. </p><p>        “She’s gonna blow. Go, now!” </p><p>        Everyone raced through the portal. Tatiana followed behind them but the experiment jumped on her. She bit hard into Tatiana's shoulder, the same side as the arm she twisted. Tatiana cried out in pain as she ripped the experiment from her shoulder and dove through the portal landing on the floor of the quinjet. The team saw the start of the factory being blown up by the experiment before Tatiana closed the portal. She stayed on the floor of the quinjet clutching her shoulder that was bleeding profusely. The experiment’s teeth were definitely worse than that time she got shot with three bullets at once, but she didn’t shed any tears. </p><p>        Tatiana was vaguely aware of multiple people calling her name but couldn’t hear anything past the ringing in her ear. The ringing was coming from the tingling of her powers. She was trying to heal herself like back on 563, Tatiana wasn’t lying when she told Bucky that she healed just fine. But here it was clear that just like a portal back to 563, the power needed to heal herself was out of her ability currently. She still didn’t shed tears as someone sat her up and removed her jacket despite the cry from her shoulders. The tingling stopped slightly as Steve removed one of Tatian's bracelets from her wrists, taking beads and placing one in each of the teeth marks to stabilize and stop the bleeding. </p><p>        Steve walked around to crouch down in front of her and repeat the motion for the marks on her collarbone. Tatiana's eyes were still spaced out but more focused than a moment ago. She didn’t respond when he called her name. Steve removed the other bracelet and then the two anklets. With the tingling gone, Tatiana snapped back into focus.</p><p>        “Status report, Captain Johnson.”</p><p>        “I’m good, Steve.” </p><p>        He helped her up and guided her to the seats. Steve held onto the beads so Tatiana wouldn’t lose them. She had quickly passed out from the pain and rested her head on his shoulder. When it was his turn to fly the jet, Steve gently lifted Tatiana's head and waited for Bucky to take his spot before setting her back down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Are you sure you don’t want to use the chamber?” Shuri asked over the phone. “A quick trip to Wakanda and you’ll be healed in a day.” </p><p>        Tatiana was sitting in the hospital wing after being examined by Dr. Cho upon return. She was healing faster thanks to her powers but it wasn’t near as fast or as clean as back on Earth-563. Steve had left his shield, which is what Tatiana was balancing the phone on since it took up so much space on her lap, when the team was informed that the vibranium accelerated her healing as well. He figured the more vibranium the merrier, which is why Bucky was holding her hand with his metal one instead of getting the chance to clean himself off after the mission. Once the doctor came back from running tests and the field reports were written they could leave the hospital unit and go back up to the living quarters of the compound. </p><p>        “It’s fine, Shuri. I should learn how to heal slowly like you Earth-Earth kids. I can’t fly to Wakanda every time I get hurt.” </p><p><strong><em>        “Ah, unenkani,</em></strong>” she said. <em>(You’re so stubborn)</em></p><p>        The young woman said her byes to the young scientist and set down the phone. She drummed her fingers against the shield. </p><p>        “Maybe you should take her up,” Bucky said. </p><p>        “It’s cool, Bucky. I’ll heal up like you.” </p><p>        He hummed and sat back in his seat. Dr. Cho finally came back and cleared Tatiana to go but she wasn’t allowed on any of the upcoming missions until fully healed, even if it was just recon. She also wasn’t allowed to use her powers forcing Tatiana and Bucky to take the elevator up to the residential area. She went to hand Steve back the shield when he shook his head. </p><p>        “Keep it until you’re healed.” </p><p>        Tatiana rubbed at her eyes with her good arm. “I’m gonna take a shower and just pass out, don’t bother looking for me.”</p><p>        The team watched as she awkwardly hung onto Steve’s shield and walked down the hallway towards her room. Bucky eyed his friend but said nothing as he went to the fridge for food. He wasn’t going to say anything but Sam had no filter. </p><p>        “So we all know Steve doesn’t like anyone touching that thing right?”</p><p>        “Yeah, tried to throw it <em>once</em> and almost landed in the hospital wing,” Clint said. </p><p>        “Almost yelled at me when I moved it off the counter,” Wanda spoke up. </p><p>        “She’s hurt and uses vibranium to heal. I think I can part with it for a while,” Steve said as it was the most simple thing in the world. If it was a simple explanation then why did he feel some kind of way when he said it? </p><p>        Her shoulder still had sharp pain when Tatiana woke up, she would take the pain over the ringing in her ears— grateful that had stopped in the middle of the night. She looked in the mirror as best as she could to see the injury on the back part of her shoulder. She knew there would be scars, maybe they would eventually heal up like on 563 but it would be a while she assumed. Tatiana left the shield in her room and went downstairs for breakfast. </p><p>        “You didn’t wake me up this morning,” she said to Steve as she poured cereal. </p><p>        “You’re injured, you weren’t going on a run. I thought you didn’t like them anyway.” </p><p>        “I don’t, but I’ve gotten used to the personal alarm clock.” </p><p>        The two ate in silence watching the team slowly trickle in for breakfast. Clint wasn’t there but Tatiana figured he just didn’t want breakfast, like Thor who tended not to eat morning meals. F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced to her that the bed frame and ottoman had finally arrived. Steve and Bucky offered to take the boxes to her room for her. </p><p>        “Damn,” Tatiana kicked at one of the boxes. “I was really looking forward to putting the room together.” </p><p>        She looked around at the paint cans. Tatiana figured that she could probably manage to at least paint the room. It took a minute to clear everything she needed with only one arm but she managed to do it. She opened the cans of blues, yellows, and whites to get started. </p><hr/><p>        Steve was coming back from a meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D. He thought he was going on the upcoming mission that night but everyone agreed that it was better suited for Tony, Rhodey, and Wanda. Steve didn’t mind, a night off every now and then was good. Plus he, Sam, and Bucky had a chance to go to their VA meetings. They didn’t always get the chance but he really enjoyed talking to other veterans, people who understood what all they had been through. </p><p>        He heard loud music coming from their floor. Beyonce. Definitely not Bucky’s taste so it had to be Tatiana. Her door was opened when he walked by and he could see Tatiana dipping a roller into a tray of paint. She grabbed at her shoulder, having to stop what she wasdoing. </p><p>        “Are you okay?” He asked from the doorway. Steve was very respectful of not entering any of his teammates' rooms without invitation. </p><p>        “I was supposed to do my room but this stupid injury. I just wanted to start.” </p><p>        Steve shouldn’t have found her pouting cute but it was. She looked like a cartoon character, the paint that got on the end of her curls didn’t help. </p><p>        “You need help, doll?”</p><p>        “Please.” </p><p>        Steve stepped into the room and took the paint roller from her outstretched hand. Tatiana explained to Steve what she was trying to do. She wanted the walls painted with colors of the morning, almost like a watercolor of dawn. </p><p>        “I wanted to do this wall with the Baltimore Harbor at sunrise but I have no clue how I’m going to do that.” </p><p>        Tatiana pointed to the wall that the bed currently sat against. Because her room was sandwiched between Bucky and Steve, she didn’t get a large window wall like they did only the long strip of glass that ran above the closets. She had planned to move the bed to the other wall where the desk currently was, push the desk against the wall that the door was on, and leave the wall that currently held the bed free of any furniture so that she could see the mural. She figured it could be like a fake window. Maybe Tatiana would put the big armchair in the corner by the wall but she didn’t want anything touching it. </p><p>        “I got that covered.”</p><p>        “You draw?”</p><p>        “It’s a hobby.” Steve shrugged as he finished the walls for her. “We’ll need to let this dry before I move anything over.” </p><p>        “Are you hungry?”</p><p>        “Ate at the VA meeting.” </p><p>        “VA?”</p><p>        Steve told Tatiana his World War 2 stories while she sat on top of the shield. After the paint was dry to the touch, maybe not fully cured but dry, he started moving stuff where she instructed. He wouldn’t let her handle any heavy lifting even after Tatiana insisted she could do it one handed which made him even more hesitant. So she stuck to the smaller things like emptying the boxes and unrolling the rug. </p><p>        She was sitting on the shield on the mattress that was on the floor as Steve took apart the old bed frame and began building the new one. Tatiana giggled when Steve lifted the mattress while she was still on it causing her to fall over from her sitting position. Steve was surprised that he found himself enjoying the sound but he shook it off. </p><p>        “Thank you for helping, Steve.” </p><p>        “If you show me a picture of the Baltimore Harbor I can get started on sketching the wall.” </p><p>        “You’ve already done so much today, though.” </p><p>        “It’s not a bother, really.”</p><p>        Peter strolled into the room. </p><p>        “Woah, nice set-up, TT. It’s movie night but Tony’s insisting on <em>Chitty Chitty Bang Bang</em>.”</p><p>        Peter laughed as her face wrinkled in disgust. “I know, movie in my room? Have you seen <em>Spirited Away</em>?”</p><p>        “Nope.”</p><p>        “Ned showed it to me. If Earth-563 doesn’t have Studio Ghibli you’re missing out. Totoro is amazing.”</p><p>        Tatiana looked around for the small Totoro stuffed animal and held it up. “Oh, you mean Bli San! We have Totoro. Still never heard of <em>Spirited Away</em>, sounds good.” </p><p>        “Great, I’ve already got the popcorn set up.” </p><p>        Tatiana got off the bed and gave Steve a mock salute. “I think we’re all done here, Captain Rogers. We can do the wall tomorrow.” </p><p>        “Sounds like a plan… Tatiana.” Steve held out the shield for her as she was about to walk out the door. “I think we’d all like it if you healed yourself up as soon as possible.”</p><p>        “Is that an order?” she teased. </p><p>        “That’s a strong suggestion, Captain Johnson.” </p><p>        Tatiana took the shield and left with Peter to go to his room, Steve watching her walk away before leaving himself.</p><hr/><p>        The noise woke Tatiana up. She was sleeping with her bedroom door open to make sure the paint fumes properly dissipated. She sat up, almost knocking the shield and Goose to floor. The noise had stopped briefly before resuming. Tatiana got out of bed, careful to not disturb her cat more than she already had, and left her bedroom to follow the sound. It was coming from Bucky’s room. </p><p>        She knocked on the door but got no real response except the noises becoming louder and in more distress. She opened his door slightly. Bucky was tossing and turning. Sweat soaking the sheets. Tatiana quickly entered, shaking his shoulder to try and wake him from whatever nightmare he was having. Bucky’s eyes flashed open and he grabbed her throat with his metal hand. She clawed at it, slowly peeling his fingers from her neck when Bucky suddenly dropped her. </p><p>        “Oh my God. Tatiana, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>        “What was the nightmare about?” she choked out as she tried to regain her breath. </p><p>        “Are you okay?”</p><p>        “I’m fine, Bucky. What was the nightmare about?”</p><p>        “HYDRA. Shuri gave me a new arm but I still can’t shake them. The Winter Soldier will haunt me forever… I didn’t wake you up did I? I’m sorry.” </p><p>        “Are the nightmares frequent?”</p><p>        “Every other night. Sometimes I just don’t sleep.”</p><p>        “I can help you if you want.”</p><p>        Tatiana sat against the headboard cross-legged and motioned for Bucky to rest his head in her lap. She had him face the ceiling and close his eyes. Clearing nightmares and helping with brainwashing was a speciality of hers with her former teammates. She did it for Teddy when he had been tortured and Daisy the first time she had a nightmare after her first kill. Bucky slowly relaxed as her fingers drummed against his temple. Tatiana could cry as she saw the images that haunted Bucky’s mind. He had lived a tough life constantly being take in and out of the cryo chamber and forced to kill. </p><p>        “We’ll have to do it a couple more times… there’s a lot of years, but I think you should be able to sleep for the rest of the night.” </p><p>        Tatiana got off the bed. </p><p>        “Lucky Lou… thank you.”</p><p>        “No problem, Buck.”</p><p>        She walked out of Bucky’s room and settled back into the comforters of her own bed. </p><hr/><p>        “How long does it take for wounds to heal?” Tatiana asked annoyed at this point with her shoulder. </p><p>        “It’s only been three days, TT.” </p><p>        Steve was finishing up his sketch of the Baltimore Harbor on her wall. He thought he could start painting it that same day. Tatiana was sitting in the velvet armchair watching him work and flipping through his little black notebook. F.R.I.D.A.Y. was blasting the music from her and Steve’s shared playlist. They were now listening to Wanda’s recommendation of Lady Gaga songs. </p><p>        “Exactly, Stevie. I should be healed by now. How deep did she even bite? Who the hell sharpens teeth, HYDRA is wildin’.” </p><p>        “Sorry, we’re not on 563. You’ll be fine in no time. The marks don’t look that bad today.”</p><p>        Once again, Steve was in a too tight shirt and jeans that made Tatiana stare at his butt (especially every time he bent down to dip a brush in paint). She finally realized how hard she had been looking and ducked her head into the notebook. </p><p>        “There’s actually a lot in this that I’ve never heard of… hmm, maybe Star Trek. It sounds like something we have on 563, different name though.” </p><p>        Steve nodded but didn’t say anything. He was very focused on getting the colors right, he really wanted to do the mural correctly. </p><p>        “We should order Thai food for team dinner, finally take it off your list.”</p><p>        “Sounds good, doll. What else you got?”</p><p>        “Hmmm, disco.”</p><p>        “I think that’s after Gaga on the playlist, or maybe it was SHINee.” </p><p>        She kept flipping through the list. It seemed that every suggestion someone had ever made to Steve was in the little notebook. It was so random too. Tatiana made little stars by things she found interesting and would want to do: paintball, <em>I Love Lucy</em>, Korean barbecue, <em>Martin, Fresh Prince</em>, chimichangas, Sour Patch Kids, <em>Into the Woods</em>. She reached the end of the list and kept flipping to see if there was anything else. </p><p>        Tatiana almost gave up after the fourth blank page when she noticed what looked like pen indents on the other side of the page. Her eyes scanned the pages of less than PG things, widening as she kept going. Steve struck Tatiana as America’s Golden Boy and this list was slowly breaking down that perception. </p><p>
  <em>        Massage naked. Spanking. Dirty talk. Dom. Blindfold. Denial. Sex in the kitchen. Sex in his suit. In Public. </em>
</p><p>        She snapped the notebook shut and set it down. She grabbed one of the spare brushes and some of the light green paint that Steve was no longer using. Steve eyed her in confusion as she walked towards the door. He had heard the hitch in Tatiana's breath and the slam of the notebook. She needed some space between the two of them. She had never gone beyond looking at Steve when he wasn’t watching and somehow Tatiana felt like she crossed a line into something too personal. </p><p>        Everyone else had their doors painted and she wanted to join in. She didn’t want it as plain as Natasha or Sam’s but also didn’t think she had the talent to make it as elaborate as Peter and Wanda’s. Tatiana could’ve asked Steve but he was already doing the mural and she didn’t want to bother him anymore. She decided to make an acrostic poem with the word ‘captain’. The letters of ‘captain’ were in big, green, block letters. The words associated with each letter she decided to do in cursive in black sharpie. </p><p>
  <strong>        C</strong>
  <em>loud of curls </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>        A</strong>
  <em>ll-loving</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>        P</strong>
  <em>layful</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>        T</strong>
  <em>imeless</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>        A</strong>
  <em>mazing</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>        I</strong>
  <em>ntelligent</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>        N</strong>
  <em>atural beauty</em>
</p><p>        Steve had finished the first layer and had to wait for it all to dry before he could begin adding depth and highlights. He picked up the notebook, still remembering how Tatiana slammed it down. Steve saw nothing weird, just the stars for stuff she wanted to try. He was glad she starred some of the TV shows, now he wouldn’t have to worry about finding a partner to watch it with. Steve kept flipping. </p><p>        He turned to the back section that he had honestly forgotten about. Sam and Bucky had suggested he should figure out his kinks. Natasha and Tony pushed him to get laid (especially Tony who thought maybe he would be less uptight if he did). Steve followed their advice… halfway. He got laid, sure, but never shared any kinks with anyone. Maybe this was why she slammed it down, it’s not like he intended for anyone to see them. </p><p>        Steve’s face got red as he looked at the page. Not because she found the list but because of the stars by certain things. He looked over at her. She was focused on writing the cursive words in perfect straight lines. Tatiana had taken off her hoodie and Steve could see the way her jean shorts hugged her body, her thighs. He shouldn’t look is what he told himself. She was his teammate and a good bit younger. But there he was watching as Tatiana took the scrunchy off her wrist and pulled the curls away from her face in a ponytail. A ponytail that he would love to grab. Steve looked back at his notebook, hair pulling at a little star by it. Steve felt goosebumps on his body and suddenly needed fresh air. He cleared his throat and headed for the door. He stiffened up when Tatiana touched his bicep. </p><p>        “Where you headed Stevie?” </p><p>        Stevie. The newest nickname she gave him courtesy of Bucky saying it one too many times. He didn’t look Tatiana in the eye, aiming for her forehead instead so it would look like he was making eye contact. </p><p>        “Waiting for the paint to dry. Just going outside for a bit.”</p><p>        “Am I that boring?” she joked. “You don’t like hanging out with me?”</p><p>        “No, no, doll. Just need a snack. Might take a quick run. It should be dry, maybe.” </p><p>        “If you’re going on a run will you take Goose?”</p><p>        “The cat runs?” </p><p>        “The cat runs, please Stevie.” </p><p>        “Alright. Come on, Goose.” </p><p>        The cat jumped off the bed and followed Steve out the door. Her cat going on a run with him wasn’t exactly the space he was looking for, especially with Goose’s damn bell constantly ringing as she trailed next to him. But he was still out of Tatiana's room and could clear his mind. She had never given him any signs of being interested, at least not that he thought and Steve felt he was very good at picking up those things. </p><p>        Maybe the stars weren’t things to actually do, just like how he first only wrote them down as what intrigued him. Yeah, that was it. Just things that sparked her curiosity. That thought didn’t help Steve any bit. Instead it just made him think of the list more. So he kept running.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The smell of Thai food hit Steve’s nose as he entered the kitchen. </p><p>        “What did you do to my cat, Rogers?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        Goose was practically panting in Steve’s arms. Tatiana laughed as she took her cat out of Steve’s hands and to her water bowl. Nick side-stepped Goose. He was over to collect mission reports and Tony convinced him to stay for dinner. </p><p>        “Where were you, Cap?” Sam asked. </p><p>        “On a run.” </p><p>        “Are you going to keep working on the mural tonight or should I go ahead and put up the paints? Director Fury just said you were going a mission tomorrow.” </p><p>        “No, I can keep working on it for a little while, doll.” </p><p>        “Doll?” Bucky asked as he sat down. </p><p>        “Really, Steve? You couldn’t pick a nickname for Short-stack in this decade,” Tony joked. </p><p>        Everyone else thought it was funny. Bucky looked at his friend in question. Steve never called Natasha or Wanda, doll, so why Tatiana? And the way Steve said it— Bucky figured it wasn’t the first time the word had slipped from his mouth. The others might not understand 40s slang but it wasn’t lost to him. </p><p>        “I like it,” Tatiana shrugged. </p><p>        “Noted, doll.”</p><p>        Steve’s jaw involuntarily clenched at someone else using his name for her (he didn’t even notice it had happened but Bucky did). </p><p>        “You know what, Sam. Suddenly I don’t like it coming out of your mouth,” she laughed.</p><p>        Goose meowed from the floor. She wanted the piece of the shrimp her owner was holding. Tatiana threw the shrimp at her and tentacles came from Goose’s mouth to grab it as she jumped up before landing back on the floor. </p><p>        “What the hell?” Tony yelled. </p><p>        “A Flerken,” Nick said. “Now you see the problem!”</p><p>        “A Flerken? It’s a cat… are all cats not like that on this Earth?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        “NO!” All the Avengers screamed at the same time. </p><p>        “Oh. Goose, did you know you were a Flerken?” She looked at her cat who just shook out her fur. </p><p>        It was comical watching everyone suddenly become very weary of the cat. No one walked too close to Goose for the rest of the night. And every time they heard the little bell they’d freeze up. Even Steve stood as far away in the elevator as he could when they took it up to their floor. Steve looked at the acrostic on Tatiana's door. </p><p>        “It’s not super fancy but it’s the best I could do.” </p><p>        “Natasha’s is just a black door.” </p><p>        “Yeah but still. I wish there was a little more.” </p><p>        Steve looked a little harder at the door before following Tatiana in. He requested that she hold Goose as he painted. </p><p>        “Does Goose have to go into the bathroom with me?” </p><p>        “Depends… is she going to eat me?” </p><p>        “I’ve lived with Goose my whole life. Cats just do that on 563. Can’t handle a cat, Captain?” </p><p>        Steve was glad his back was to her. This wasn’t happening, especially not that word. How would he survive on missions with her? Tatiana didn’t give him a chance to respond, laughing as she grabbed some pajamas and walked into the bathroom. Steve listened to the sound of water hitting the shower tiles as he painted. Tatiana trusted him enough to shower while he was in her bedroom, the bathroom door wasn’t locked just closed. Steve continued until she came out. </p><p>        She hadn’t dried off fully making the pajamas stick to her skin, revealing every outline of her (including the lack of bra that Steve 100% noticed). Steve focused on putting up the paints while she slipped a silk pillowcase on her pillow. She knew she wasn’t doing her hair so she braided one big side braid and were just going to sleep on the silk pillow. When he said goodnight, Steve barely looked at Tatiana. He took one more glance at the empty space on her closed door before heading to his room. </p><p>        Tatiana heard Bucky once again. She didn’t hesitate to enter his room. Knowing to keep a distance, she woke him up. Bucky didn’t even talk this time. He already knew the routine as he scooted lower on the bed so Tatiana could sit against the headboard. Whatever she did was working, Bucky was aware of the nightmares becoming more sporadic. The control HYDRA had on him was slowly unwinding but he and she both knew the nightmares might stay forever, Tatiana was trying to make them more manageable and less violent. </p><p>        Steve knocked on Tatiana's door the next morning but he got no response. He tried again but nothing, she must’ve been knocked out. Tatiana had been sleeping longer as she was healing, the vibranium ran uninhibited while she was asleep. Normally he wouldn’t barge in but he had to. Steve very gently opened the door. </p><p>        He hushed Goose who meowed from the armchair. Tatiana was sleeping so peacefully when he approached, on her back with hands splayed out over the shield on her lap. Steve tried to slowly pull the shield from under her arms, trying not to disturb her. She mumbled a little, eyes opened ever so slightly.</p><p>        “Stevie?” </p><p>        He could melt. </p><p>        “I need the shield, doll. For a mission. Be back tomorrow. I’ll finish up that wall for you when I get back.” </p><p>        Tatiana nodded, muttering something incoherent. She lifted her arms to let Steve grab the shield. He took it and watched as Tatiana rolled onto her side, no longer forced to be on her back. </p><p>        “Go get ‘em, Captain Rogers. Be safe.” </p><p>        She gave him a very sleepy salute that had Steve instantly break into a smile he couldn’t shake even as he walked to the quinjet. A smile that Sam and Bucky noticed. </p><hr/><p>        Natasha and Wanda already had all the sweets set up when Tatiana entered. It was girls’ night in Wanda’s room since the boys were still on the mission, they decided to have fun. They were excited to have another female on the team and the compound to themselves was a rare night far and few between. Wanda’s room was full of neutral colors but still very lively. </p><p>        “You still haven’t given Barnes his sweats back?” Natasha asked as Tatiana entered, looking at the AC/DC logo. </p><p>        She was in the sweatpants and t-shirt bra. She also had on a zipper hoodie that was unzipped and hanging off a shoulder.</p><p>        “These are mine now, Bucky’s never getting them back.” </p><p>        “He’s going to steal them back on laundry day.”</p><p>        “Then I’ll wash them with my underwear instead.” </p><p>        The two girls laughed at Tatiana's pettiness. Aside from underwear, everyone’s laundry was mixed in and they just sorted it after. Did it usually result in people sometimes stealing others’ clothes? Or as they would say… accidentally folding it. Yes, but it was still done anyway. </p><p>        Girls’ night involved sweets, drinks, board games… and gossip. Because people were allowed to drink on 563 once becoming an adult, Tatiana was allowed to on Earth-Earth as long as she was in the compound. She was already a bit tipsy and the night wasn’t even close to over. Naturally after finishing Monopoly the only thing to do was talk shit and play Jenga. </p><p>        “Alright, I’ve already heard about Wanda and Vis. But we know nothing about you,” Natasha said as she carefully pulled out a Jenga block. </p><p>        “Huh?”</p><p>        “Boys, Tatiana. Or girls if you swing that way. Earth-563. Your life is so mysterious before us? All we know is that Barnes is basically your brother.” </p><p>        “Not much boys. Two boyfriends, although one was in middle school so really one boyfriend.”</p><p>        “Yeah middle school doesn’t count. Okay, one boyfriend. Was he one of your team members?”</p><p>        “Not the asshole who took your spot. The one that picked up the phone. That Teddy guy?” Wanda offered. </p><p>        “Teddy? Ha, no. Boy from school. I don’t date teammates, I feel like it messes with the team dynamic. And Teddy’s not my type.” </p><p>        “Not dating teammates, I can respect that,” Nat said. </p><p>        Tatiana eyed her. “Are you and Clint not—”</p><p>        “No, no. He has a wife and family.”</p><p>        “Oh. I didn’t know… is that why I don’t see him sometimes.” </p><p>        “Yep, likes to go back home to the kids when he can.” </p><p>        “So you wouldn’t date a team member?” Wanda asked, placing the Jenga block on the top of the tower. </p><p>        Tatiana took a sip of her drink. Both women were eyeing her and suddenly she didn’t like it. </p><p>        “Why?”</p><p>        “You and a certain Spiderling aren’t together?” Natasha asked. </p><p>        “Please, Nat. It’s her and Captain,” Wanda said like it was obvious.</p><p>        “It is me and no one,” Tatiana cut them both off. “I’m not dating Peter or Steve. Or any of the Avengers.” </p><p>        “Do you want to?”</p><p>        She choked on an ice cube and causing the other two to laugh. </p><p>        “Oh, she wants to.” </p><p>        “So which one is it?” Wanda asked once Tatiana recovered. “Spiderboy or Cap?”</p><p>        “What makes you two so sure it’s one of them?”</p><p>        “Considering the only other person you hang out with as much as them is Bucky, who is practically your brother, we have a pretty good guess.” </p><p>        “I’m not drunk enough for this.”</p><p>        As soon as she said that, Natasha helped Tatiana clear back her drink in a single gulp. She felt the burn in the back of her throat as the alcohol went down. The two women looked at her expectantly. When she didn’t respond right away, they decided to try and figure it out themselves. Natasha was debating for Peter and Wanda was debating for Steve. It wasn’t really a debate, but they needed one person for each side so they could think through it.</p><p>        “She and Steve are always training together. No one else can stand to go on those runs but her.” </p><p>        “Yeah but it’s because she can whoop Steve’s ass who else would she train with. She and Peter are always skipping movie night to have their own in his room.” </p><p>        “That’s a fair point. But Steve calls her doll.”</p><p>        “Yeah why doesn’t he call us that? Oh, the cat likes Peter.”</p><p>        “Steve lets her touch the shield.”</p><p>        “Oooh, he does.”</p><p>        “Does that matter?” Tatiana questioned. She didn’t see how the shield was a determining factor. </p><p>        “He doesn’t let anyone else touch it,” Wanda explained. “Not unless absolutely necessary which has never happened before. You are the only one.” </p><p>        “Did you see that smile?” </p><p>        Tatiana fixed her face as soon as Natasha said it. They looked at each other, no matter how quickly she got rid of the smile they had seen it. Natasha poured Tatiana another drink which she downed. </p><p>        “Okay, yes, objectively Steve is… attractive.” Her words were measured. </p><p>        “So, she means she thinks he’s hot.” </p><p>        “You know what, I’m not doing this with you two.” </p><p>        “You already started.”</p><p>        “This is so irrelevant, it’s not like Steve and I are even in the same realm of dating.”</p><p>        “Cause he’s older?” Wanda asked. “I’m sure he looks at you the same way you look at him.”</p><p>        “I never said I look at him.”</p><p>        “No, but that blush on your cheeks does.” Natasha pointed. </p><p>        “What? How can you even see I’m blushing?? You shouldn’t—” </p><p>        Tatiana stopped when she saw Natasha smirk. “You can’t see any blush can you?”</p><p>        “Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’. “But that fuss you just caused confirmed what we needed.” </p><p>        She and Wanda high-fived. Tatiana relented, the drinks letting it all out. </p><p>        “Okay, fine. I haven’t thought about Steve like that but—”</p><p>        “But?” Wanda cut in.</p><p>        “I’ve definitely looked.”</p><p>        “And?”</p><p>        “What do you want from me, Nat? Yes I think Steve is cute. And yes I stare at his arms in the training room or when he wears those really tight shirts… and his butt in jeans.” </p><p>        “America’s ass.” Nat nodded as she sat back on her hands. “Okay Wanda. Time for Phase 2.”</p><p>        “Phase 2?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        “Set you up with Steve,” Wanda said like it was obvious. </p><p>        “No.”</p><p>        “No?” both of them asked. </p><p>        “One, I just said I thought he was cute, nothing more. And Steve wouldn’t… I don’t date teammates.”</p><p>        “Hmmm, she doesn’t date teammates,” Nat said like she didn’t really believe you. “Okay.”</p><p>        All three women turned their heads when there was a knock on Wanda’s door. She called to whoever was on the other side to come in and just to Tatiana's luck it was Steve. He was still in his suit so they knew they just came back from a mission. Steve almost choked when he saw what she was wearing, she hadn’t bothered to zip up the hoodie. He was aware of Natasha and Wanda in the room and kept his composure, staying in team leader mode.</p><p>        “F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you were in Wanda’s room, Tatiana.”</p><p>        “You missed me, Stevie?” </p><p>        It was hard to stay in Captain mode when she used that nickname. The only thing that got him more than Stevie was when she said Captain without putting Rogers or America after it. </p><p>        “I just came to give you the shield.” </p><p>        “I’m actually good.”</p><p>        “You are?”</p><p>        “Healed up fully last night. Thanks for letting me steal it for a while.” </p><p>        “Anytime, doll. Goodnight, ladies.”</p><p>        “Night, Steve,” all three of the women said at the same time. </p><p>        “Oh he’s so into you,” Wanda said when they were sure Steve was no longer on her floor. </p><p>        “You’re trippin’.” </p><hr/><p>        It felt good to be back on the team. It was only a week but it had felt like eternity. At first they were reluctant to let Tatiana back on, a week didn’t seem long enough for them. But once she showed the Avengers that she was back at full strength there was no reason to argue. The first morning run back with Steve was brutal. Missing just a day when it came to his tortuous runs was like starting all over. Steve offered to slow down but Tatiana said it was fine. </p><p>        She was all sweaty when she stepped back inside. There wasn’t much time to relax, she had enough time to shower and suit up before having to get on the quinjet. Tatiana ignored the looks from Wanda and Natasha as Steve handed her the other earbud. It was just music but they were acting like the two were making out. </p><p>        This mission was a little more complicated than just sneak in get info and sneak out. This wasn’t a HYDRA factory. It was a possible tip on Lance Bolton and the potential genocide. S.H.I.E.L.D. had gotten a tip on some files. They all knew this building would be armed and dangerous. Tony, Tatiana, and Sam were in charge of surveillance, being able to get a view from the sky. </p><p>        “Okay, computers aren’t on the bottom floor but it looks like the top,” Tony told them all. </p><p>        “I can portal in and find their exact location.”</p><p>        “No,” Steve said. “We don’t know what all is in there.”</p><p>        “Steve—”</p><p>        “We’re going with protocol. Anything else, Tony?”</p><p>        “And it’s a lot of levels but it looks like a guards and low level goonies.”</p><p>        “So if a couple get away?” Steve asked.</p><p>        “Shouldn’t tip off the Boltons. Although they don’t even think we’re suspecting them. We just need to worry about the computers.” </p><p>        “Alright, let’s roll out.”</p><p>        “Buck, prepare for a guard to your left in 3… 2… 1,” Tatiana said into her comm.  </p><p>        She threw a portal at one of the men fighting Wanda that dropped him to the floor below where Bucky was. Sam was chasing after anyone that left the building. Tatiana threw another portal to Nat who asked if she could get her to a safer floor. Tatiana was watching the fight. It was lasting longer than she thought necessary. In her experience, the longer you fought the more time to get hurt. </p><p>        “I’m going in.”</p><p>        “Tatiana. Keep your position, we need surveillance,” Steve commanded. </p><p>        “Tony can watch.”</p><p>        “Not the whole building.”</p><p>        “You guys are nowhere near the floor they might be on. I’m going in. Give me ten minutes.” </p><p>        She cut off her comm after hearing Steve’s protest and portaled into the floor Tony pointed out. He was wrong. The only thing on this floor were very large men. It must have been a couple more floors up. Tatiana had two options and went for the easier one: throwing a portal up at the ceiling and zooming through it while they shot at her. The top floor of the building was eerily empty and she knew she had reached the right spot. They wouldn’t risk accidentally shooting their software. But Tatiana also knew that those guys that she saw on the other floor would be coming up at any minute, and most likely with reinforcements. </p><p>        She portaled through the locked door and began sorting through files. She knew she was looking for files with unusual names— anything else would be unnecessary reports. She could hear the heavy pounding of footsteps. She decided that she didn’t have any time and began to transfer all the files. The door handle jiggled. Tatiana looked at the drive, only 85%. She just needed the door to hold a little longer. She watched the the door fly open just as the transfer finished. </p><p>        “Sorry, boys.” </p><p>        She grabbed the usb and threw a portal at the ground to jump through. Tatiana flew through the floors, throwing portals back to the compound. While they had to travel by quinjet to new locations, since Tatiana knew where the compound was she could teleport everyone back there (except for Clint who said that he would take the quinjet back since he was seeing his family anyway when she met up with him on the seventh floor). </p><p>        “What the hell was that?!” Steve yelled once they landed in the compound. </p><p>        “I got the files.” Tatiana held up the usb.</p><p>        “You could’ve gotten hurt. You could’ve gotten someone else on the team injured.”</p><p>        “Stevie, it’s good.”</p><p>        “No it is not good, Tatiana. You turned off your fucking comm.”</p><p>        “I turned it off because I couldn’t focus with you yelling in my ear!”</p><p>        Normally everyone would be cleaning themselves up and finding their own way to relax after a mission but they were all glued to their spots in the common room watching Tatiana and Steve’s altercation. </p><p>        “I gave you an order to stay on surveillance with Tony.”</p><p>        “And I made a move that paid off.”</p><p>        “You could’ve compromised the entire team with that stunt—”</p><p>        “That stunt? That stunt got you the information you needed. You think I just went in so I could be the one to get the files?"</p><p>        “You’re the one who said it.”</p><p>        “Oh come on Steve. I know Nat was going but she was fighting ten men.”</p><p>        “And instead of helping her like we agreed you left her to dust and went in.”</p><p>        “I assessed the risk and made an executive decision.”</p><p>        “What gave you that right?”</p><p>        “My experience. I was a leader too, Captain Rogers.” </p><p>        The word ‘captain’ was stressed. Tatiana stepped up to Steve, highly pissed off now. She knew what she was doing when she entered the building. She knew Tony had it covered and no one on the team was weak, they could fight without her portals. It wasn’t like she just ran in without thinking. Yeah, she deferred to Steve but there was reason Tatiana kept her title… she wasn’t stupid.</p><p>        “Well on this team—”</p><p>        “On this team you have control issues? You haven’t had any control in your life since World War 2 and now you have to micro-manage the whole team? Keep us all on a leash.”</p><p>        “At least I can keep a team.” Steve knew that was a low-blow when he said it. “Wait, do—”</p><p>        “Screw you, Rogers.” </p><p>        Tatiana slammed the usb on the table and opened up a portal into her room. The rest of the team looked at him. The whole argument went too far. He should’ve just dropped it or waited till they had been back for a few hours before talking about it. And it shouldn’t have been a yelling match in front of the whole team. He tried to bring her dinner. The rest of the Avengers could tell that didn’t end well when he returned with the plate. Anytime someone tried to knock on her door Tatiana would just tell them to piss off, even Bucky couldn’t get in. </p><p>        It was 2 am when she left her room. She was starving and knew everyone would be asleep, they slept soundly after missions. Her socks gently padded against the floor as she made her way into the kitchen. Tatiana was glad Tony wasn’t one for lots of decorations because her eyes were nearly shut as she walked through the compound. </p><p>        “Tatiana?”</p><p>        She opened her eyes to see Steve standing at the refrigerator, late-night snack in his hand (Steve was always a stress eater). He was in just sweatpants, no shirt, and if she wasn’t pissed off and tired it might have been a pleasant sight. Tatiana regretted leaving her kimoyo beads on the nightstand because she had no way of portaling back to her room. She was about to turn around and leave when Steve grabbed her arm— she hadn’t even noticed he had left the fridge and was right in front of her. Tatiana looked up at his blue eyes and sighed. She knew the argument had gone too far earlier.</p><p>        “I’m sorry about calling you a control freak, Steve. I didn’t mean to bring up World War 2.” </p><p>        “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have brought up your former team. That was too far.”</p><p>        “Just a bit.” </p><p>        “And all my apologies for it.”</p><p>        “I wasn’t purposely ignoring your order, Steve. I just didn’t want anyone getting hurt.” </p><p>        “I realize that, doll. I trust your decision. I know you know how to lead. Do you forgive me?”</p><p>        “Yeah.” </p><p>        “Good, wouldn’t my doll mad at me forever.”</p><p>        “Never, Captain.”</p><p>        The sleepy way Tatiana said Captain went straight to Steve’s heartstrings. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was tired but his head wasn’t on straight. He wasn’t thinking at all when he looked into her brown eyes and bent down, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was over as quickly as it started. Steve pulled away wide-eyed at what he just did. He shoved the late-night snack in Tatiana's hands and walked to the elevators, practically ran. </p><p>        She stood there shocked at what just happened. His lips felt so soft against hers, like they were meant to be there. Tatiana looked at the snack he shoved in her hands. Her stomach growled. She took the snack back to her room. When she entered, she looked at the kimoyo beads on the nightstand tempted to portal into Steve’s room but deciding not to. Instead she sat in her armchair and ate Steve's snack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sexual assault scene towards the middle of chapter, not very graphic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Hey, Buck. Where’s Steve?” Tatiana asked as she entered the common room. </p><p>        To no surprise, Bucky was the only other one up at the moment. No one else but her, him, and Steve would willingly choose to get up as early as they did. Give it another hour or two and the rest would be down. Bucky was reading on the couch, fresh cup of tea in hand. </p><p>        “You two finally going to apologize? That was a nasty fight.”</p><p>        “We already did. No, I was looking for him for our morning run.”</p><p>        “He already took it.”</p><p>        “What? How early did he get up?”</p><p>        “Yeah. Was coming back in just as I entered the common room. Didn’t see you with him, thought you were still mad at each other.” </p><p>        “This is the fourth day in a row now,” Tatiana muttered. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.”</p><p>        “Yes, Captain Johnson?”</p><p>        “Tell Steve to meet me for training at our usual time.” </p><p>        “Sorry, Captain Johnson. Captain Rogers is currently unavailable right now. Would you like to reschedule for later?”</p><p>        “Again?” she pouted. </p><p>        Bucky set his book down. “Have you been to the spa level yet, Tatiana? You train a lot, take the day off.” </p><p>        “Hmm, yeah I guess. Wanda did say there was a salt scrub station.”</p><p>        “Yeah, Tony’s robots are surprisingly good at being masseuses.”</p><p>        “Okay, spa day it is. I guess I’ll find Steve tomorrow. Maybe Peter’ll want to watch a movie?”</p><p>        “Isn’t he at his Aunt’s? Doing senior stuff?”</p><p>        “Comes back later today after school.”</p><p>        Bucky watched her walk away before getting up himself to go find his friend. If Tatiana and Steve had made up then why did he skip their workouts? Steve had been so glad to have a partner that could keep up— Bucky and Sam were glad they could take their runs later and at their speed. And four days now? Bucky knew where Steve was. </p><p>        Tatiana and Steve always split up their training: run in the morning, eat with the team and relax for an hour, head to the training room and usually stay there long enough for at least one other member to start and finish their own workout (although no one else usually decided to join in on their sessions— especially Tatiana's, they didn’t understand how she could run in the morning and then still go on the treadmill). If Steve was avoiding her, he would’ve moved up his training just like with his run. So that’s why Bucky was headed to the training room.</p><p>        “Lucky Lou’s wondering where you are,” he said as he entered the room. Steve was lifting weights, finding relief in the fact no one else was there. “You avoiding her?”</p><p>        “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>        “Please, punk. She said this is the fourth day you’ve skipped out on her. I thought you two made up. Are you still mad at her?” </p><p>        “Mad at doll, never.” </p><p>        Steve dropped the dumbbells. He walked past his friend and moved to the hanging leg raise machine. Bucky pursed his lips. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Steve, it’s that there was that word again. <em>Doll</em>. Steve was working extra hard on the leg raises. If he thought Bucky was going to drop it, he was wrong. </p><p>        “Does she know that?” </p><p>        “Of course she knows that.” </p><p>        “Then why was she pouting when F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you weren’t available? And since when did you tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to not disclose what you’re doing? You and Vision are the only two that don’t do that.” </p><p>        “She was upset?” All Steve heard was Bucky say Tatiana was pouting. It was too late to conceal the look of deep concern on his face and he knew it. </p><p>        “Okay, what’s up? If you’re not pissed, why are you avoiding—”</p><p>        “I kissed her.”</p><p>        That was the last thing Bucky expected. Steve stopped his exercise and turned to face Bucky, he didn’t really want to see the look on his friend’s face. Steve was shocked to find Bucky didn’t really have any emotion on his face, he was just trying to process the information. </p><p>        “When did this happen?”</p><p>        “Right after the fight. It was two in the morning, I wasn’t thinking straight.” </p><p>        “Two in the morning?”</p><p>        “Oh, God, not like that Buck. Ran into her in the kitchen and we apologized and then I just…”</p><p>        “You kissed her.”</p><p>        “Yeah,” Steve sighed. “She was looking up at me with those brown eyes and her curls were all just out, Buck.” </p><p>        “Did she like it?”</p><p>        Steve scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know. I kind of ran off.” </p><p>        “Steve.”</p><p>        “It was a mistake, Bucky.”</p><p>        “You like her.”</p><p>        Bucky didn’t phrase it like a question but like a well-known fact. Steve tried to argue but he wasn’t having any of it. Bucky hadn’t seen that look on Steve in a while. It wasn’t one he had with any of the women he brought back to the compound on a late night (which if Bucky thought about it, he hadn’t seen Steve bring in anyone since Tatiana had arrived). The last time he saw that look on his friend’s face was with Peggy Carter. </p><p>        “She’s nineteen.” Steve walked to the punching bags. He felt like he needed to hit something. </p><p>        “She’s an adult.”</p><p>        “Yeah, but people are going to ask questions. They’ll care.”</p><p>        “Do you care? Is this really about what other people will think, Steve? You like her.”</p><p>        “Fine, Bucky. I like Tatiana. Fucking crazy about my doll.” </p><p>        “Your doll?” Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Oh she’s got you bad. What are you going to do about it?” </p><p>        “Nothing. I don’t even know how she feels.”</p><p>        “Steve.”</p><p>        “It’s not happening Bucky. I’m never telling her.”</p><p>        Bucky raised his hands in surrender. </p><p>        “Okay, I won’t say anything. But she likes hanging out with you and wasn’t happy with these missed training sessions. Fine you won’t tell her but get over yourself, Steve, you can’t avoid her.” </p><p>        Steve nodded. His friend was right. Avoiding Tatiana was not the solution, especially when she didn’t know why. Bucky told him she was at the spa so Steve cut his workout short in order to clean up and meet her in there. </p><p>        The spa floor might be her new favorite floor in the whole compound, it should’ve been the first place she went once she was granted clearance to all the floors. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had planned a whole schedule for Tatiana to follow since this was her first time in a spa as extensive as the compound’s. The face masks were delightful and Wanda was right, the salt scrub was marvelous. Now she was in the dry room. She had taken a shower to wipe off the salt and was directed by the robots to sit in the steam room first and start sweating out some toxins before moving to the dry sauna for the final detox. </p><p>        F.R.I.D.A.Y. directed Steve to what part of the spa Tatiana was in. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw her through the glass door laying on one of the wooden benches in just a bikini (he tried to ignore the feeling of his pants getting a little tighter). He doesn’t know how he didn’t prepare himself. Of course she would be in a two-piece. It was a spa. How else would she be able to do seaweed wraps or get massages. </p><p>        Tatiana couldn’t see Steve, her eyes were covered with a cold towel. He adjusted himself so nothing was noticeable and waited a little to calm down. Steve took the pitcher of ice water that was outside the door and poured a cup. He knocked on the door and Tatiana sat up, giving Steve a better look at the outfit or lack thereof. He noticed the wild hair he loved so much was braided up (she wasn’t about to mess her hair up even if Steve didn’t know why it was put back). She motioned for him to come in. </p><p>        “Hot as hell in here,” Steve said as he handed her the cup of water. </p><p>        “Thank you. Yeah, I do like it kind of hot. I don’t think most people could stand to be in here at this level.”</p><p>        Truth be told, Steve wasn’t really sure he could handle the dry heat. The sauna wasn’t exactly his favorite spa pastime. Most of the spa was rarely touched by Steve, he didn’t see the need for all the extras. A good massage was all he really needed, and maybe the ice chamber. </p><p>        “How long have you been in here?”</p><p>        “In the dry sauna or the spa?”</p><p>        “Spa.”</p><p>        “Since this morning. Been in here for about thirty minutes.”</p><p>        Steve nodded absentmindedly. “Sorry, for skipping on our workouts. I wasn’t trying to avoid you.”</p><p>        Lies. Steve was very much trying to avoid her but whatever it took to be back in her good graces. Although, she didn’t seem as upset as Bucky made it seem. He watched as she pulled at a strap on her bikini to adjust it. Steve shook himself from any thoughts. </p><p>        “I thought you were still mad.”</p><p>        “No. I meant the apology, I swear Tatiana. Oh, did you think I was pissed at you?”</p><p>        “I mean, after that night… it’s fine, it’s nothing.”  </p><p>        She wanted to bring up the incident four days ago but if Steve wasn’t going to say anything neither was she. It was early in the morning and they were both out of it. Tatiana knew he thought it was a mistake, missing their runs was a clear indicator. Part of her was disappointed. Not that she thought she had a chance with him but she couldn’t shake the feel of Steve’s lips against hrrs. Tatiana stood up abruptly, her time in the sauna was up. </p><p>        “I still have my nails to do. And I might die of heatstroke if we stay here any longer.”</p><p>        “I can do your nails, if you want.” </p><p>        Steve shuddered at his own suggestion. If Bucky was there he would have laughed in his friend’s face. He was right, Steve was wrapped around Tatiana's finger. He just wanted to spend time with her, make up for the avoidance. He didn’t want her to leave him just yet. She eyed Steve questioningly. </p><p>        “Can you do nails?” </p><p>        “Just a smaller canvas.”</p><p>        “Okay, Stevie. Just give me a minute. I’m supposed to put on these lotions after the detox according to the schedule.” </p><p>        “I’ll just head over there. What color do you want?” </p><p>        “Surprise me.” </p><p>        Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed that Tatiana had put on some real clothes. The smell of shea butter and vanilla flooded his nose as she sat down in one of the pedicure chairs. The oils and lotions were still absorbing into her skin, leaving a slight sheen. Tatiana looked at the bottle Steve picked. </p><p>        “Mmm, not that color.” </p><p>        “Hmm? What’s wrong with purple?”</p><p>        “Nothing wrong with purple, just that purple.” She held up a hand and Steve still didn’t get it. “It doesn’t work with my skin. It’ll look ugly.”</p><p>        After spelling it out, he finally understood and put the bottle back. He looked through all the purples looking for the one that matched the carvings on her kimoyo beads (that had to look good right? He thought the beads looked pretty on her so that color had to be nice). When Tatiana didn’t say anything but let him grab her foot, Steve felt a sense of pride that he did well. Steve found that he was right. Nails were just like tiny canvases. It wasn’t that hard to paint. Except for when Tatiana would laugh and couldn’t keep her foot still. </p><p>        “It tickles.”</p><p>        She and Steve talked about whatever. Tatiana was mortified when he first brought up the notebook. But it seemed like Steve hadn’t looked at the back of the list and she was relieved. She stuck her hands and feet in the little drying machine. </p><p>        “So I was thinking we could start catching up on the TV shows everyone suggested.<em> I Love Lucy</em> has the most episodes if you wanted to start there. Or we could start that and something else at the same time, I saw you added <em>Boy Meets World.</em>”</p><p>        “Hmm yeah but I read the synopsis. If we’re doing <em>I Love Lucy</em>, I rather watch <em>Moesha</em> and <em>Game of Thrones</em> in between.”</p><p>        “Sounds good, doll. Do you want to or—”</p><p>        “Captain Johnson, Peter Parker has returned to the compound.” </p><p>        “Petey! Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y. Let him know I’ll be there in literally ten seconds.”</p><p>        “Certainly, Captain.” </p><p>        Tatiana gently tapped at her nails to make sure they were dry. Once confirming they were, she jumped out of the chair. Steve’s demeanor changed for a split second when Tatiana excitedly called Peter’s name. He shouldn’t feel some kind of way, Peter was closer to her age anyway. But he was jealous. She was always in Peter’s room watching movies, it didn’t escape the rest of the team how the two of them missed movie night. </p><p>        “Sorry, we’ll have to start the TV shows at a later point. I called Peter earlier and we already had the movie date set up.”</p><p>        “Date?” This was news to him. </p><p>        “Not an actual date. We’re watching Shawshank. Thanks for the nails, Stevie.” </p><p>        He was unprepared for Tatiana to launch herself at him. But once she was in Steve’s arms he didn’t want to let go. He was forced to pull back from the hug and watched as she made a portal into Peter’s room. He should’ve kissed her again. He wanted to. But then that would go against everything he told Bucky. He said he wouldn’t be with her, he needed to get over it. So Steve decided to tell himself that he was just horny. Tatiana was attractive and he just needed a body, that was it. That must have been it. </p><p>        (But then why wouldn’t he just go to the bar and pick up a girl to take home?) </p><p>        The team was surprised to hear the chatter of Tatiana and Peter coming down the hall. Usually when movie night started, she and Peter were gone for the rest of the night. They had started accepting that their two youngest ditched them on movie night, even when they tried to put on movies they liked. Since they hadn’t decided on a movie yet, Tony started flipping through genres he heard the two youngest talking about. Their hope that Tatiana and Peter might join them was shattered when they both walked straight into the kitchen for snacks. </p><p>        “We have popcorn over here. You would know that if you joined us,” Sam called out, holding up the popcorn bowl. </p><p>        Tatiana and Peter walked over. She leaned over the back of the couch and grabbed a fistful of popcorn. </p><p>        “Sorry guys. You pick bad movies.”</p><p>        “Bad movies? Alright Short-stack, how about you pick the movie then?” </p><p>        “I don’t know. What do you think Pete?” </p><p>        “That sounds nice but we have a half finished movie upstairs.”</p><p>        “Hmm. He’s right. Maybe next time.”</p><p>        “Oh, come on even Thor watches with us.” </p><p>        Tatiana and Peter laughed while the rest of the team rolled their eyes. They weren’t sure if the two were serious about next time or just messing with them. Peter went to get the popcorn from the microwave while Tatiana stayed to steal from the team’s bowl. </p><p>        “Those nails are pretty,” Wanda said as she eyed the polish when Tatiana popped some popcorn in her mouth. </p><p>        “Thank you, Steve did them.”</p><p>        While Tatiana might’ve missed the look Bucky gave, due to her immense focus on eating all of Sam’s popcorn before he said something, Steve noticed. Bucky shook his head with a knowing smile before looking at the TV. Steve was sure his face was red. Somehow news of him doing her nails felt really personal like he didn’t want the rest of the team to find out. </p><p>        “Rogers?” Nat scoffed. </p><p>        She and Wanda exchanged a look. Tatiana said they weren’t together so now was their test. </p><p>        “Would you do mine?”</p><p>        Steve didn’t miss a beat in saying yes much to the other two women’s surprise. He only said it to get Bucky off his back, and anyone else that might have thought something. He didn’t think Nat and Wanda would take him up on it. But there he was being forced to do their nails (and Thor’s) while he watched Tatiana and Peter head back to his room to finish their movie. And Steve wasn’t enjoying it nearly as much as he did with Tatiana. </p><p>        It had been a month. A month of Steve doing whatever Tatiana wanted because he couldn’t say no (although he wished that the two would watch their TV marathons in his room or hers instead of the living room). A month of Bucky constantly giving him looks and Steve shaking his head or flipping his friend off. Of Tatiana going back to wearing those bike shorts while running on the treadmill. A month of Steve missing movie night to go and sleep with random women— women he would never bring home because it felt wrong to bring them to Tatiana's space. A month of sitting across from her in meetings trying not to focus on her subconsciously biting her lip whenever someone was speaking which is what she was doing right now. </p><p>        “The ball is in four days. We only got one ticket, we’re pretty sure they might be starting to get suspicious,” Fury started. “With only one ticket, one of the ladies has to take it, S.H.I.E.L.D. or Avengers. We’ll find a way to sneak others in. It’s in DC so you’ll need to take the quinjet. We can book a hotel if needed.”</p><p>        “Shouldn’t be necessary. We’ll be fine to leave that night, right?” Steve asked the team. </p><p>        Everyone nodded. </p><p>        “And we have confirmation that Abel will be there?” Bruce asked Nick. </p><p>        “Yes. Required by his father to attend the fundraiser ball. There are bound to be other donors on the genocide there but our only target is Abel Bolton. Make note of other potentials but we engage with Abel only.” </p><p>        “I’ll go.” Nat shrugged. “Not the first time I’ve had to seduce a man.” </p><p>        Fury frowned. “You and Wanda are too recognizable. This is why I told the UN we shouldn’t have you guys at press conferences.”</p><p>        “What about the cloaking technology? Snap one of those bad boys on my face and they won’t know the difference.” </p><p>        “That tech doesn’t last long. This mission could take all night and we can’t risk it failing on you.” </p><p>        “I’ll do it,” Tatiana piped up.</p><p>        The rest of the team looked at her. </p><p>        “What? I haven’t been on any public missions, yet. Only S.H.I.E.L.D. members really know my face, it’s better than adding a random agent onto the mission.”</p><p>        “Are you sure, Johnson?” </p><p>        “I can handle it, Director. I’ve done it once or twice on 563. Besides, I’ve seen the guy’s tweets…” Tatiana held up her phone. “Someone has an interesting… Let’s just say taste for chocolate.”</p><p>        The team gagged and Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably. </p><p>        “His words, not mine. Gross or not I’m probably our best chance.”</p><p>        As much as he didn’t like it, Steve knew she was right. He also knew the team was waiting for him to make a decision. For once he wished Fury would pull rank, but no Nick always respected and acknowledged him as team leader. </p><p>        “This is our one really good chance to get at Abel Bolton. Given Captain Johnson’s attributes appealing the most to him, we should… go with what we know will work.” </p><p>        Tatiana was surprised he used her title. The last time she remembered him doing that was when she had gotten hurt and that was only to snap her out of the pain. Steve wanted Tatiana to know he whole-heartedly trusted her judgement. She was a leader, it’s not like these weren’t decisions she hadn't made before. </p><p>        “Then it’s settled. Captain Johnson…” the title felt foreign for Fury to use but he was following Steve’s lead. “You’ll need to get a dress.” </p><p>        Tatiana didn’t let the rest of the team go shopping with her, saying they needed to focus on the rest of the mission. Since she’d be going in alone she wanted everyone else to prepare. Tatiana knew they would worry and she figured the more prepared they felt the less concerned they would be. </p><p>        She had spent hours combing through Abel Bolton’s tweets to turn herself into the exact “chocolate goddess” he was looking for. Although, the more she saw the more she wanted to gag. Of course, he liked the silk press. The team hadn’t seen her in hours as Tatiana sat in her bathroom, painstakingly straightening her hair. She swore that if she suffered any heat damage she would personally punch Abel for it. Not a bump in sight, he liked it Naomi Campbell straight. She applied the dark purple lipstick and smokey eye. The smokey eye itself was basic but based on the pictures he liked, Tatiana added a little bit of white-gold highlight to the inner corner and heavier bottom liner with a wing. </p><p>        The dress was her least favorite part. Not because of the dress itself, Abel had nice taste. But because it was the most impractical dress to fight in. She was only there to extort information but she still liked being prepared for a fight. Instead Tatiana was in a white sequined tight dress. Strapless. Sweetheart neckline to push her boobs up and a large slit that exposed one of her legs. Even the heels were ridiculous. At least they were basic and not some strappy mess— however she didn’t appreciate the fact that they were open toed. </p><p>        Tatiana felt off balance as she put all of her bracelets on one arm to look like a thick armband but it had to be done in order to complete the look. It didn’t matter, off balance or not she had all the beads and that made her feel better than having to leave three bracelets at home. </p><p>        “Don’t you look pretty, Lucky Lou?” Bucky was the first in the hangar to spot her. </p><p>        Tatiana frowned. “The goal is to look sexy, Buck. Not pretty. I’m pretty everyday.”</p><p>        The rest of the team turned around at her words. Steve’s spit caught in his throat. Whatever her goal was it worked. She flipped a strand of now straightened hair over her shoulder. Steve could take you in the quinjet right then and there. The purple lips matched the nails he gave her— nails that she had switched to plain French tips because Abel Bolton likes that. Purple that plumped up her lips. Lips he wanted wrapped around his— not the time, Steve. He avoided Bucky’s eyes that were practically daring him to say something. </p><p>        Steve noticed the different smell when Tatiana sat down next to him, coconut and jasmine replaced her usual shea butter and vanilla. She handed Steve the other earbud, needing to keep herself calm and distracted. Without much thought, Steve placed his shield in her lap. He knew the extra vibranium would ground her. Tatiana's fingers drummed against it in time to the songs the two were listening to. The flight to DC was too short for her liking. </p><p>        The plan was the quinjet would be parked on the helicopter pad of the hospital right next to the venue for the ball. A limo would escort Tatiana around the hospital and to the front, it would look suspicious if she didn’t make an entrance. The rest of the team would be split between stakeout in the quinjet and on the ground. </p><p>        “Thanks, Captain.”</p><p>        Tatiana handed the shield back to Steve. His jaw clenched. That word coming out of her mouth while she looked all done up like that, he wanted to hear her say it all night. She took apart one of her bracelets and handed a bead to each person. </p><p>        “What are you doing?” Natasha asked. </p><p>        “I can’t wear the comm because it’s too noticeable on this dress. But I think we all need to keep in contact. You’ll be able to hear me all night. I’ll try to find a time to sneak away and use the beads to hear you.”</p><p>        “You don’t need these?”</p><p>        “It’s one bracelet. I’m fine with the others. Just don’t lose them. Shuri won’t let me live it down if she hears I lost them.” </p><p>        “Alright, Short-stack. We hear any gunshots we’re busting in whether you got the info or not. And Abel has a thing for spiking his girls’ cocktails. Just pretend to drink it, don’t let it pass your lips.”</p><p>        “Got it, Tony.”</p><p>        “Okay, limo’s waiting. Get lost.” </p><p>        Tatiana exited the limo and handed her invitation to the bouncer. Like she suspected, there weren’t many girls that looked like her there making her competition less. It dwindled even more when she noticed most of them had dates. She now just had to make herself look as available as possible. </p><p>        She slinked along the walls of the hotel ballroom, noting donors that Lance Bolton was paying special attention to, until she spotted where Abel was. Tatiana made her way into the crowd pretending to just look around for a free seat at one of the tables that outlined the dance floor. Like she wanted, Abel (who was talking to a group of friends) was staring her down. He set his champagne glass on the table she was looking at. </p><p>        “You seem to be confused, may I be of any assistance?”</p><p>        “I was just wondering if the tables had place cards. I’m here for my boss. This whole thing was so last minute, I’m just lost.” </p><p>        Abel laughed. Her charm was working. But of course it was, she hadn’t stalked him on social media for nothing. He liked a woman that was book smart but clueless in the streets. </p><p>        “Your boss?”</p><p>        “Dr. Beverely at the Virginia State Hospital. He and his wife had their vacation planned for months so I’m here in their place. Between you and me, I’m just here to drop off the check and take off these heels.”</p><p>        “Ha, I can imagine they aren’t the most comfortable. But you look amazing if you don’t mind me saying.”</p><p>        Tatiana giggled coyly and brushed back some of her hair, making sure to bat her lashes. </p><p>        “If the lady also doesn’t mind me asking, where is your date?”</p><p>        “I came alone. You don’t meet many people as the top surgeon’s assistant.” </p><p>        “I bet. Well would you like to dance…”</p><p>        “Nikki Mitchell.” </p><p>        The name wasn’t the most alluring but it was the first thing Tatiana could think of. Tatiana and Steve had watched an episode of <em>Moesha</em> last night and combining two character names seemed like a safe alias. Not that Abel seemed to care, he was too busy sneaking glances at her cleavage. </p><p>        “Well Nikki. I’m Abel Bolton. Would you like to dance?”</p><p>        Tatiana set the empty clutch down on the table by his glass and let Abel whisk her to the center of the dance floor. She had to pretend to be amused by his hands snaking lower than her waist. The nerve of him to be so bold in the middle of the floor. He enjoyed the way Tatiana talked about anatomy. It was a struggle to keep up, she could see why Abel was top of his class in biomed, but she had studied the textbook till it hurt. Eventually the two of them made their way to the bar. Tatiana watched the bartender make her drink very carefully. Abel downed his third drink while she nursed the first one. </p><p>        “I’ll be right back, ladies’ room.”</p><p>        “Would you like another drink?”</p><p>        “Can you order me a gin and tonic?”</p><p>        “Are you sure? There’s so many nice cocktails.”</p><p>        Tatiana had to play the bait and switch right. Of course he would want her to order a non clear drink. Easier to roofie. Time to up the lack of street smarts.</p><p>        “I’m not very adventurous with my drinks but maybe… a Cosmopolitan sounds like it could be nice?”</p><p>        “Lady’s choice coming right up.” </p><p>        Tatiana left to report back to the group. After checking the restroom was empty, she spoke to the beads. Bruce took down the names of all the donors she said to watch. They would run the names through S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick would set up missions to investigate. Tatiana felt that she was really close to the answers, one more drink and Abel should crack according to Natasha. Abel watched her with hawk eyes as she returned to the bar and put the drink to her lips. She pretend to pucker them at the taste. </p><p>        “Oh that’s strong.”</p><p>        Abel’s hand found his way to the leg that was poking out of the dress. He started moving it up Tatiana's thigh.</p><p>        “Is Miss Nikki Mitchell not a vodka girl?”</p><p>        “Not really, but it’s not bad. Just strong.” Tatiana pretended to take another small sip. </p><p>        Abel ordered another drink, now was the time to start asking questions. She had to start innocent and he would sing like a canary. </p><p>        “I’m surprised you aren’t following your father’s footsteps. I think you could do well in politics.”</p><p>        “Ha. Please, having to pretend I like half of these people in the room, I couldn’t.”</p><p>        “But you could make a difference in the world. Isn’t that what we were talking about earlier? I love medicine but it’s individual help. Your dad does real good in the world.” </p><p>        “Well, I am helping him make a difference. I might not be in politics but I work closely with my father.”</p><p>        “Tell me more Mister Bolton,” Tatiana's sexy voice could give Marilyn Monroe a run for her money. </p><p>        “Please call me Abel. Why don’t we go upstairs, I can tell you more in a… comfortable setting.” </p><p>        He leaned in close, kissing her neck. The smell of his cologne was so overwhelming Tatiana felt like she could choke. Was he wearing that much earlier? Someone should tell him to lay off the reapplication. She gently kissed his jaw, pretending to be interested, and followed him to the elevators. </p><p>        Tatiana announced that she was feeling a little light-headed. She passed it off as just an observation, noticing Abel’s smirk, but she really meant it for the team to hear. She hadn’t taken a sip of the drink so why was she feeling some way? She realized this was her first solo mission that involved spy work since being on a new team, maybe she was just nervous. </p><p>        She was honestly surprised that they didn’t pull up to the penthouse suite. The room was nice but it was clear that Abel wasn’t staying in town like his father, he was here for the ball and then back to wherever. He pressed himself against her backside, kissing down her neck. </p><p>        “I spotted my Nubian queen since you walked into the ball.”</p><p>        Tatiana had to stop herself from throwing up right there and then. He was really going there. She tried to coyly push his hands away from the front of her dress. Abel relented and she sat on the bed with him. </p><p>        “I’m not Nubian,” Tatiana laughed it off.</p><p>        “I know… you’re Wakandan.”</p><p>        “Hmm?”</p><p>        “Those beads.” He pointed to her arm band. </p><p>        “Oh, well I didn’t think anyone would know. You were telling me about your work with your father,” Tatiana tried to redirect him back to downstairs. </p><p>        “Ah yes, Project Beetle. It’s coming out in the news tomorrow. It’s not much, it’s just vaccine work. We have the cure for malaria but there are so many other viruses from animals. Countries don’t like to work together for these things, it’s just about securing funding with a few… are you okay?”</p><p>        Tatiana felt dizzy. She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to regain focus. Abel’s hand was on her arm and she was vaguely aware of him laying her down. </p><p>        “These beads,” he kept talking while she tried to figure out what was happening. “I’ve only ever seen these beads from far away. They’re very gorgeous.”</p><p>        “No, don’t take…” </p><p>        Tatiana couldn’t stop him from taking the bracelets off of her arm and setting them on the nightstand. His hand reached pulled something she couldn’t see on the other nightstand closer.</p><p>        “Wouldn’t want them getting messed up.” His hand wormed up the slit in her dress. “The only people I’ve seen who wear these are the royal family. So how important must you be to receive them?”</p><p>        “Abel, maybe we should get some water. I feel a little—”</p><p>        “You didn’t touch a sip of your drink though… is it my cologne? You know, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to sleep with an Avenger.” </p><p>        Abel smiled darkly. She had been found out. And he must’ve known for a minute, probably once she went to the restroom maybe earlier. He didn’t roofie her drink, he had a special cologne. Everything was going in and out. She needed to leave immediately. Tatiana tried to push Abel off of her but the cologne made her weak and her beads weren’t on her to provide a boost of strength. </p><p>        Abel held her pinned with his knee on her stomach as he undid his pants. He aggressively shoved his tongue down Tatiana's throat ignoring tears. He didn’t care that she was struggling underneath him, he wanted what he wanted and had a message to send to S.H.I.E.L.D. Tatiana felt her fingertips touch the beads on the table and reached around even more. Her arm felt heavy after Abel hit her in the head with the heavy book from the nightstand. Her movements slowed but she tried to keep her fingers searching. She finally grabbed them and portaled herself back to the quinjet. The people still in the jet were Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Clint. They didn’t touch Tatiana, letting her dictate what to do. The first person she ran to was Steve. </p><p>        “Guys! Report back to the jet, she’s here. Leave the hotel!” Steve yelled into the comm. “Shhh, you’re okay now Tatiana. He’s not here.”</p><p>        “I never want to be in that position again!”</p><p>        “I won’t let that ever happen again. I promise.”</p><p>        “We didn’t even get the information.”</p><p>        “That’s the last thing I’m worried about. Are you okay?”</p><p>        The rest of the team raced as fast they could out of the hotel and into the quinjet. Tatiana was strumming her fingers rapidly on Steve’s shield but it wasn’t calming her down. </p><p>        “The beads. Give me the beads,” she said, panicked. </p><p>        They scrambled to take the beads out of their suits and hand them back to her. Tatiana rearranged all the bracelets to their proper positions. She wasn’t calm but she felt grounded and balanced. Halfway through the flight back, she fell asleep. The team spoke quietly as not to wake her up. No one had intended for any of that to happen. Steve knew something was wrong when Tatiana made that statement in the elevator. They shouldn’t have wasted time trying to figure out if she was playing it up for Abel or not. Steve wanted to kick himself in the shins. He should’ve gone in there the minute she had gone into the room with Abel. He gently picked Tatiana up and carried her off the jet when they landed in the hangar. Her eye makeup was now in streaks going down her face. She woke up when Steve had to adjust her in his arms to open the door to her room.</p><p>        “Please don’t leave me,” Tatiana said quietly. “I don’t want to go to bed… I don’t want to be in bed.”</p><p>        “Okay, I’ll be right outside your door.” </p><p>        Steve set her down and she walked into her bathroom stripping off everything. It didn’t take super-soldier hearing for Steve to hear the loud sobs over the shower water as she aggressively tried to wash the coconut and jasmine smell off. His heart broke. She exited the room, Goose at her feet, holding all the dress and heels from the event. Steve was nowhere to be found when she walked out. </p><p>        “Stevie! Steve!”</p><p>        His door busted open and he raced down the hall back to Tatiana. She was bare faced with wet hair no longer straight. He could see that she had just seemed tired. She had laid the vanilla on heavy, it was almost overwhelming Steve but of course he wouldn’t say anything. </p><p>        “I’m sorry, doll. I was just changing out of the suit. I thought you’d be in the shower longer.” </p><p>        Tatiana and Steve walked to the elevators in silence. He watched as she threw away the dress and heels, wanting absolutely nothing to do with them. She didn’t want food or a drink. She just wanted to sit on the couch, hold Goose, and watch TV. The two of them were supposed to be starting <em>Game of Thrones</em>, which Steve promptly switched to a Disney movie when the end of the first episode appeared. </p><p>        He sat close enough that Tatiana knew he was there but gave her space. Various members of the team would stumble in at the beginning of the night. No one really knew what to say. Every apology, she briefly acknowledged and then focused back on the television. Eventually she dropped. </p><p>        Steve had watched her figure slowly slump over more and more until she had just fallen asleep. He knew she didn’t want to be in a bed so he grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. He watched in absolute horror as Goose spit out a whole sleep pillow but gently lifted Tatiana's head to place it under her. Steve took up the other couch to lie down on (and much to his chagrin Goose chose his chest to cuddle up on so she could watch Tatiana). </p><p>        “You let me fall asleep with my hair just out?” Tatiana asked half-joking, when she woke up the next morning. Steve kept his promise to not leave her. </p><p>        Steve’s eyes opened immediately. “Are you okay?”</p><p>        “I will be.”</p><p>        “Will you be fine if I have to leave for the mission report? We all agreed you don’t have to come to the meeting. Fury already heard.”</p><p>        “I think so.”</p><p>        “You think so? I need a yes or no, Tatiana.”</p><p>        She attempted to fix her hair while thinking. “You have a job to do, Captain Rogers.” </p><p>        “Your well-being is my job. You are my number one priority.”</p><p>        “Can you stay?” </p><p>        “I’ll tell Tony to take over the report.” </p><p>        “What are we going to do? The only information I got was stuff that’s gonna be on the news.” </p><p>        “It’s not on the news. You did find some stuff and S.H.I.E.L.D. has already started scanning through that list of names you gave. But don’t worry about that.”</p><p>        Tatiana and Steve spent the morning going through their normal training routine. She wanted to go back to routine, try to forget about the situation. After training, she decided to go to the therapist that regularly visited the compound. Tatiana knew it was better to work on the solution now instead of letting it sit and fester— especially when her first instinct was to lock herself away from people when upset. Steve sat outside the door at her request. </p><p>        “F.R.I.D.A.Y. Where’s Short-stack?” Tony asked as the rest of the team entered the residential floors of the compound. </p><p>        “She’s with Captain Rogers on the spa level.” </p><p>        “Cap’s at the spa?” Sam laughed. </p><p>        “He’s been with TT since last night. She asked him not to leave,” Bucky shed clarity for the rest of the team. </p><p>        “Damn, poor kid. That fucking sicko.”</p><p>        “Should I alert her you are here?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked. </p><p>        “No, let her have her fun. We were just checking on her.” </p><p>        “I think a vacation away from here would be best for her. Best for everyone,” Clint suggested. “I can call Laura.”</p><p>        “That sounds like a very good idea, Barton.”</p><hr/><p>        “I tap out, TT.”</p><p>        “We’ve only been in here for twenty minutes, Stevie.”</p><p>        “It’s hot. Super-soldier runs my body heat higher. I don’t know how you feel but I’m dying here.”</p><p>        “Ten more minutes? I like thirty better.”</p><p>        Steve put the cold towel back over his forehead and laid down again. When they left the dry sauna, Steve set up the nails again. Tatiana wanted the French tips off. He smiled when she affectionately dubbed the polish he always used, ‘Stevie’s Purple’. </p><p>        “Since we’re already in our bathing suits, do you want to go to the pool?”</p><p>        Wanda decided to cook a homemade meal for Tatiana so the whole team was gathered; however, she refused to let anyone other than Sam and Natasha assist with the food. The young captain's laughter that they could hear down the hall was a welcome sound. </p><p>        “Mmm, something smells delicious!” </p><p>        Tatiana's voice called out before they saw her. She was on Steve’s back as he walked into the kitchen. Steve opened the fridge and handed her a water before grabbing one himself. Tatiana had to wrap one arm a little tighter around his neck to stay propped up as she took a sip from the cup. He moved over to the stove so she could look in the pot Wanda was stirring. </p><p>        “That looks good.”</p><p>        “Thank you, TT. It’s ham and potato soup. Should be ready in forty-five minutes.”</p><p>        Tatiana jumped off of Steve’s back. “Ooh, that’s enough time to follow up with Dr. Lin before she leaves. I’ll be back in a minute.” </p><p>        She handed the cup of water back to Steve. </p><p>        “Are you going to be alright alone? Do you want me to go with you again?”</p><p>        “Nah, I can handle it. She just wanted me to come back for coping skills. I’m good, Steve.”</p><p>        “Okay, doll.” </p><p>        He brushed his knuckles softly against her cheek before watching Tatiana portal to Dr. Lin’s office. Bucky had to hold back laughter. Steve was clearly her boyfriend whether he saw it or not. The rest of the team saw it too. They were now just placing bets on when he would make it official.</p><hr/><p>        “You didn’t tell me you owned a whole farm!” Tatiana excitedly walked off the quinjet. </p><p>        Goose meowed and immediately disappeared, enjoying the vast amount of land she had to explore. </p><p>        “You never asked,” Clint responded. </p><p>        It was decided that vacation to Clint’s farm was happening sooner rather than later. Despite Dr. Lin’s sessions, the first night alone was the only time Tatiana was doing okay. Other nights were riddled with nightmares and she couldn’t keep forcing Steve to stay up with her in the living room until she slept. Even Dr. Lin suggested it would be a good idea when she heard, they needed a break from the city. A change in environment could be the change Tatiana needed to find comfort. So the team packed up and took the trip.</p><p>        “There’s a farm animal named after every one of us,” Tony said as he helped carry bags in. “Head chicken over there, that’s me.” </p><p>        Tony wasn’t lying. Clint had named a bunch of the farm animals after the entire team. Tatiana found her sheep after a few minutes of walking around. Laura was glad to have them all over. So were the kids that were very fascinated with Tatiana's powers. Tatiana was given the first pick of beds in the guest rooms. After picking one of the rooms with three beds (she was sharing with Nat and Wanda) the others picked. Steve ended up with Bucky and Sam (to no one’s surprise) in the room closest to Tatiana's (to no one’s surprise). Clint decided the first night needed a welcome bonfire. </p><p>        “Why does TT get to drink but I don’t?” Peter asked as he watched Thor pour her some Asgardian mead.</p><p>        “Earth-563, drinking age is once you become a legal adult. We don’t have an arbitrary second age, it’s dumb.” Tatiana sat down and threw half of her blanket over Peter’s shoulder. </p><p>        “I am eighteen though.”</p><p>        “Sorry Spiderling.” Tony handed him a cup of apple juice. “Next time be born in a parallel universe.”</p><p>        “Or England,” Vision added.</p><p>        They all laughed. Vision was slowly learning the art of things like sarcasm and his jokes were getting better by the day. Tatiana winked at Peter when she thought no one was looking and poured a bit of her mead in his cup.</p><p>        Everyone noticed the shift after day three. It was the first time Tatiana slept through the whole night, no nightmares no having to move to the couch. While most of the team just relaxed, she found comfort in feeding the animals and riding the horses. It was another schedule, just like the runs with Steve. It gave her control. Tatiana was saddling up when Steve entered the barn. </p><p>        “There you are. We missed you at breakfast.”</p><p>        “Yeah, got a head start this morning. You know Clint’s chickens are kind of demons before feeding.”</p><p>        Steve laughed at that before getting serious. “You slept through the night.” </p><p>        “It’s been difficult until now. I just feel bad my screaming has probably been waking everyone up. That had to have been annoying.” </p><p>        “We all understand.”</p><p>        “Thank you for being with me the whole time, Steve.”</p><p>        “Of course, doll. Anything for you. I’m sorry a thousand times over for that mission.”</p><p>        “I volunteered… I don’t think anyone knew it was going to go that bad. You got to admit, roofied cologne is a new one.”</p><p>        “You had me scared as hell. I’m never letting anything like that happen to you again. I really care about you, really care.”</p><p>        Steve reached for Tatiana's hand. He wanted her to know he meant every word. She looked at where their hands were connected and then up at him. After connecting with those brown eyes, Steve had to tell her. After what had happened, she was all he could think about. He accepted that he wanted her and not just physically like the lies he told himself. He wanted her. Just pure, unadulterated her. It felt like they were back in the compound that night at 2 am. There was something between Tatiana and Steve that hung in the air. She knew it when his gaze wouldn’t break away from hers. </p><p>        “Can I kiss you, Stevie?” Tatiana asked as she got closer. </p><p>        “I’d like nothing more, doll.” </p><p>        He met her halfway. Their lips fit together. Like they were meant for each other. Steve kissed slowly to keep Tatiana with the power but passionate enough that she knew he wanted every ounce of it. While he knew Tatiana smelled like vanilla and something else he couldn't place, he wasn’t expecting the taste of her mint chapstick that stung his lips in all the best ways as they kissed. Steve let her hands guide his to very gently rest on her waist. He was careful to only add enough pressure that Tatiana knew his hands were there. They pulled apart and Steve was red in the face with the biggest grin Tatiana had seen since being at the compound. </p><p>        “Team’s gonna give me shit when they find out,” he laughed. “Totally worth it.” </p><p>        “We don’t have to say anything right now.”</p><p>        “Hmm?”</p><p>        “I don’t think I can handle other people in our relationship right now. I need something to myself for now, away from all the looks— they already won’t stop because of the incident.”</p><p>        “Relationship?”</p><p>        Steve chuckled as Tatiana stumbled out words, trying to backtrack. “I’m messing with you, Johnson.”</p><p>        “Not funny, Rogers.”</p><p>        “I’m sorry, doll.” He kissed the corner of her mouth. </p><p>        “We’ll tell them when we’re ready?”</p><p>        “When you’re good and ready we’ll let the team know.” </p><p>        Steve’s heart swelled when she smiled at him. Steve did it. He got over himself (albeit not in the direction he had initially planned) and it paid off. They both just stood there looking at each other. Steve wanted to kiss Tatiana a thousand times over and she wanted to do the same. Tatiana pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.</p><p>        “I was about to go on a horseback ride. Do you want to come with?”</p><p>        Steve finally let go of her waist and started to saddle up his own horse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Where were you two?” Sam asked when the new couple walked into Clint’s house. “Steve, we sent you to go find her, not both of you disappear.”</p><p>        “My fault. I made Steve go riding with me. Clint, this place is awesome.”</p><p>        “I’m glad someone on the team thinks so.”</p><p>        Tatiana shared the blanket with Steve that night at the bonfire. Apparently, last time they were at the farm Steve chopped so much wood they had bonfires almost every night just to go through it. Now the pile was almost gone— although Steve told Laura he would chop more tomorrow for them, albeit a normal amount this time. It took everything in Steve’s power not to wrap his arm around Tatiana's waist or pull her in close. </p><p>        However, he couldn’t stop himself from constantly looking at her. Bucky watched as Steve, who had gotten hot, wrapped the whole blanket around Tatiana so he could cool off causing her to purse her lips. Steve pursed his lips back to make fun of her. It wasn’t unusual for the two, Tatiana and Steve had been joined at the hip since the fundraiser ball but something was different. Bucky just wasn't sure what. </p><hr/><p>        “You’re drooling, doll.”</p><p>        Tatiana was sitting on a pile of chopped wood while Steve was working. After feeding the chickens, Tatiana had grabbed a water bottle to bring out to Steve. The pile was already starting to get very big. Tatiana didn’t realize that when Steve offered to chop wood for the farm he would be using his bare hands. It was hot. Tatiana actually put her hand to her mouth to check, making Steve laugh.</p><p>        “Not my fault. I can openly check you out now.”</p><p>        “You been checking me out a lot?”</p><p>        “How can I not? You wear those too tight shirts when we train, makes me distracted.”</p><p>        “You distract me too, Tatiana. Wearing those shorts on the treadmill.” </p><p>        Steve pulled her up from the pile. If they weren’t out in the open he would’ve kissed her. So instead he squeezed both her hands. Tatiana watched Steve’s eyes go from her lips to her hair. This wasn’t the first time she had caught him looking at her hair in fascination. The two of them stopped holding hands and walked into Clint’s house. </p><hr/><p>        Tatiana opened a portal back to the compound. </p><p>        “I want a farm now,” she said as she closed the portal. </p><p>        Clint patted her on the back. “Well now you know where the farm is, you’re free to visit anytime.” </p><p>        “Really? Thanks Clint! Stevie, spa day.” </p><p>        “Yeah, Stevie,” Sam smirked.</p><p>        Tony called a meeting in the living room after Tatiana and Steve walked off. The rest of the Avengers sat around the living room couches. </p><p>        “Okay those two will be in the spa all day. Can we talk about Steve actually using the spa…”</p><p>        “Well, TT’s got his skin glowing,” Nat joked. </p><p>        “So what exactly is going on with Capsicle and Short-stack? I’m not the only one who sees, well I don’t really know what I see but it’s something.”</p><p>        The team agreed. Bucky wasn’t going to just immediately air out his friend’s business. At least he wasn’t till Natasha and Wanda brought up girls’ night when they had all left on a mission. He told them the gist of he and Steve’s conversation in the gym, leaving out the part where he kissed Tatiana in the morning.</p><p>        “So when he did our nails… that was totally because he got caught doing hers.” </p><p>        “He’s really not going to tell her?” Peter asked. </p><p>        “Well, you can’t blame, Cap. If she’s not into him, that’ll make the team dynamic awkward. Tatiana said it herself that she doesn’t date team members,” Wanda offered. </p><p>        “You think she likes him back?”</p><p>        “Oh please, she does even if she won’t admit it. She drags him to the spa and they do everything in Steve’s notebook together.”</p><p>        “But does that mean anything?” Sam asked. “The notebook, they’re both out of their time and catching up. The spa, is that flirting or just nineteen year old things?” </p><p>        Tony held a vote. After lots of discussion the team decided that the bets would fall into multiple categories: The first category with $10 on the line, <strong><em>did Tatiana like Steve back?</em></strong></p><p>        (Nat, Tony, Wanda, Bucky, and Bruce said yes. Peter, Vision, Thor, Clint, and Sam said no).</p><p>        Second category with $20, <em><strong>who would ask who first. </strong></em></p><p>        (Despite saying no, Peter, Clint, and Sam said Tatiana would. Wanda and Tony also said Tatiana. Bucky, Nat, Thor, Vision, and Bruce said Steve would)</p><p>        Third for $40, <em><strong>when are the two of you going to start dating.</strong></em> </p><p>        (Bruce and Vision said never. Peter and Sam said under two months. Nat also chose under two months. Wanda, Bucky, and Tony thought three to six months. Thor and Clint said seven+) </p><p>        “Alright, everyone put the money in this box. This ends if nine months go by, then the people who said never win. F.R.I.D.A.Y.”</p><p>        “Yes, Mr. Stark?”</p><p>        “Keep note of the bets.”</p><p>        “Understood.”</p><hr/><p>        “I thought you wanted us to go to the spa,” Steve said when he noticed Tatiana press the button to their floor instead of the spa level. </p><p>        “We are. I did this once with my ex-boyfriend… I thought it would be fun for a more at-home spa.”</p><p>        Tatiana told Steve to go in his room and change into comfortable clothes while she got the supplies from hers. When she entered Steve’s room, Tatiana didn’t expect the look she saw. It was all very dark colors, mainly navy blue. For someone so artistic, Steve’s room was dark and neutral. Tatiana was obsessed with the wall his bed was against— it was just a window that spanned the whole wall since he had a room at the end of the hall. Steve also had a TV. Tatiana had considered buying a TV but the only place to put it would cover Steve’s mural and she wanted to see the whole thing.</p><p>        “Are we doing music or TV?” he asked.</p><p>        “Music, more like a real spa.”</p><p>        “We could do Bruce’s lab work playlist. I’m pretty sure it’s all slow songs.”</p><p>        “Do you not want to continue the list? I think I added a suggestion from the coffee shop barista to the back of it.”</p><p>        Steve chuckled. He wasn’t sure how to bring it up but since Tatiana mentioned the notebook first… “I saw you added a few things to the back of the list. The way back.”</p><p>        Tatiana's eyes went a little wide. She was grateful Steve couldn’t see a blush on her because the way it felt she was sure her entire face would’ve been red. Was she really about to play dumb and act like she didn’t know what he’s talking about? Absolutely.</p><p>        “Yeah mainly single songs that we skipped from artists we already listened to. Did you know we skipped a whole Green Day album by accident. And Coldplay’s <em>Sky Full of Stars</em>.”</p><p>        Poor choice of words.</p><p>        “Hmm, I saw the stars,” Steve said as he stepped closer to her. He gently drummed his fingers against her arm. “I didn’t think you’d star <em>in the suit</em>.”</p><p>        “Oh, look, I-I, I forgot snacks. I’ll be back.” </p><p>        Tatiana portaled into the common room where the rest of the team had suddenly gotten quiet. </p><p>        “What are you guys talking about?”</p><p>        “Nothing, Short-stack. Thought you and Capsicle were at the spa.” Tony eyed the fact that she was in sweats, not a bathing suit. </p><p>        “Forgot snacks. I thought we had those long crazy straws… where are the raspberries.”</p><p>        “Straws in the back of the pantry, raspberries in the freezer.”</p><p>        “Thank you, Tony.” </p><p>        They watched Tatiana pile things into her arms and a bag of tortilla chips in her mouth, closing the fridge with her foot before walking away. Tony told her to not drag crumbs into the spa and she just laughed.</p><p>        “Does she eat raspberries?” </p><p>        “No. But Steve does,” Bucky said. </p><p>        “Can I change my bet?” Thor asked.</p><p>         Steve took the food from Tatiana and set it down in a corner of his bed where it wouldn’t spill (he didn’t say anything else about the notebook when she returned). Tatiana picked through the tools while Steve washed his face with the cleanser she told him to. Steve sat on the edge of the bed with her looking through everything. </p><p>        “This is more steps than the spa. You do all this?”</p><p>        “How else am I supposed to glow? I like to look good.”</p><p>        He kissed her cheek. “You’re always glowing to me.”</p><p>        “That was your worst line yet, Rogers.”</p><p>        Tatiana smiled as Steve kissed her cheek again before she turned so he would press a kiss to her closed lips. He picked up an eye cream which she set down and held up the jade roller. Steve really knew nothing. Tatiana wondered how the hell he had decent skin with a five-in-one cleanser and no concept of facials. She looked over at the rest of the bed. The edge wasn’t going to be enough space to do anything. She stood up rather abruptly. Tatiana had just started sleeping in a bed again but it was the small single on Clint’s farm and by herself. It wasn’t even sleeping but… </p><p>        “I can’t… the bed.” </p><p>        Steve stood up and wordlessly started to move everything off the bed and to the floor. It took less than a minute. He grabbed the large decorative pillow so she had something to sit on. Steve laid on his back in front of her, head in her lap. He couldn’t help the little moans that escaped his mouth as Tatiana gently massaged his face. It’s not everyday you get a facial laced with magic. He almost fell asleep as well— her gentle singing to all the slow songs F.R.I.D.A.Y. had queued up. </p><p>        “What smell do you want?”</p><p>        She had the bowl of hot water ready to dip a towel in for face steaming. Steve looked at all the essential oils. </p><p>        “What goes with you?”</p><p>        “Hmm.”</p><p>        “You always smell like vanilla and something else.” </p><p>        “Shea butter.” Tatiana didn’t realize he paid that much attention.</p><p>        “Shea butter,” Steve repeated. “What goes with that?”</p><p>        “Hmm? Cinnamon or maybe lemongrass?”</p><p>        Steve thought for a moment before choosing lemongrass. The hot towel on his face knocked him out, the whole situation was too relaxing and domestic. Tatiana listened to Steve’s soft snores. He didn’t wake up even as she put on the clay mask. Tatiana played gently with his hair while waiting for the mask to harden up. </p><p>        Bucky was surprised to hear music coming from the room floor. He thought Tatiana and Steve were down at the spa but the music clearly stated otherwise. He walked past Tatiana's room to see the door open and Goose napping on the bed. Just Goose. Bucky stalked back to his room. Tatiana was in Steve’s room. He was sure of it. </p><p>        Steve woke up as Tatiana put lotion on his face. She leaned over and kissed him. He agreed to the lip sugar scrub but wouldn’t let Tatiana touch his eyebrows. That was too much for Steve, he had already done at least six more steps in his routine than he was used to. Tatiana's kimoyo beads vibrated. Steve was dead silent as she held her wrist above his head and the hologram of Okoye showed up. </p><p>        He was lost as the two women spoke Xhosa to each other. This wasn’t the first time he was lost or most of the team when it came to Tatiana, either she was talking to the Wakandans in Xhosa, or Nat and Bucky in Russian, and when she and Buck were talking shit about everyone else it was in German. Steve perked up when he heard his name followed by laughter. Steve looked up at Tatiana. He was caught off-guard when she dropped her hand on his chest and he was staring Okoye in the face. Steve awkwardly smiled, making Okoye snicker before the hologram disappeared. </p><p>        “I thought you didn’t want to tell anyone.”</p><p>        “Okoye won’t tell.”</p><p>        “What were you two talking about?”</p><p>        “About me coming to Wakanda for a trip. They want to see what I’m like surrounded by vibranium.”</p><p>        “And?”</p><p>        “Setting me up with her nephew… and how you’ll stick out like a sore thumb if you come with me.”</p><p>        The corners of Steve’s lips pulled up slightly. Tatiana could’ve told Okoye any lie to avoid going on a date with her nephew but she chose to, actually wanted to, tell her the truth. That she and him were together.</p><hr/><p>        The team had the hardest time figuring out the deal between Tatiana and Steve. It wasn’t easy when they had a certain dynamic with him since the day Tatiana arrived at the compound. They were waiting for him to slip up and kiss her or for Tatiana to call him something more affectionate than Stevie. The people who betted against the whole thing were feeling pretty confident in their winnings. </p><p>        “I’m telling you, she doesn’t like him.” Clint and Sam high-fived from the treadmills. </p><p>        “I swear I saw her wink at him during training yesterday,” Wanda said as she stretched on a yoga mat.</p><p>        “So we’re supposed to go based on a supposed wink? Bucky, you live on their floor.”</p><p>        “Never seen either of them go in or out of each other’s rooms. Doors are usually closed… where you headed, Lucky Lou?”</p><p>        Tatiana had walked into the training room with a small backpack. </p><p>        “F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you guys were doing group training, I came to say bye. I’m going to Wakanda for a few days, four or five, vibranium stuff. I’ll be back for the meeting Fury scheduled. See you later. Peter, we’re having movie time when I get back. I saw <em>The Notebook</em> was on Netflix.”</p><p>        She disappeared on them. </p><p>        “Shit, Clint and Sam might be winning,” Nat muttered. “She’s gonna watch <em>The Notebook</em> with you. You don’t watch <em>The Notebook </em>with someone else if you have a boyfriend.” </p><p>        Not even a minute later, Steve came bounding in. </p><p>        “Buck, I was looking for you. When is Tatiana’s birthday? Said I would decorate her door for her a while ago, thinking about making it a present.”</p><p>        “How am I supposed to kn— six days. We had lemon cake one year. Six days, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>        “Was Short-stack just going to let her birthday pass and not tell us? Oh this won’t do. Nope, throwing a big surprise party for her when she gets back.”</p><p>        “Thanks, Buck.”</p><p>        “Steve. Tatiana left. Said she’s headed to Wakanda for a couple days.” </p><p>        “That’s fine, don’t need doll here to do a door. Oh, I’m actually leaving tomorrow. You know that girl from that one bar a few months ago.” Steve scratched the back of his head. “I’ll be in Brooklyn for a couple days.”</p><p>        “You’ll be here for Short-stack’s birthday though?”</p><p>        “Yeah Tony just text me and I’ll make sure I get in.” </p><p>        Steve left the training room and they were even more befuddled. </p><p>        “So he calls her doll in one breath and tells us he’s about to go bang some woman from the bar in another,” Sam said utterly confused. </p><p>        Steve hoped his lie was good enough to buy him a few days off the compound at the same time as Tatiana. He wouldn’t meet her till tomorrow— once she got to Wakanda she’d be able to open a portal to Steve’s room. The door was a perfect surprise. He had been watching as she tried to put up decorations to off-balance the acrostic ‘captain’ poem on the left side but kept taking them down. Steve opened his phone and scrolled through the photos he took of her. He picked his favorite and one Tatiana had approved of (saying that if he had an Instagram she would let him post it). He gridded out the portrait and started to sketch it. </p><hr/><p>        One of her eyes was purple. That was the first thing Steve noticed when he entered the portal Tatiana opened in his room. One was brown and the other was purple. He didn’t say anything when he saw her avoiding his gaze but just lifted her chin. She kissed Steve and when he pulled away he saw sparks. Literally. Her hair was pulsing electric beams before going back to normal. That was one thing Tatiana was hoping wouldn’t happen like on 563. It was hard to not show her feelings when her hair exposed her and now Steve just saw exactly what he does to her, how he makes Tatiana feel. </p><p>        “It, um, it does that sometimes.” </p><p>        Her powers were impressive. They already thought that but when everyone could see her at full capacity, it was clear how much power she had. </p><p>        “I told you I was basically magnetically charged.”</p><p>        “I know,” Shuri started. “But none of us realized that meant actual lightning.”</p><p>        Wakanda was something Steve didn’t know he needed. He could wake up every morning and knock on Tatiana's door without having to avoid palace guards. He could hold her hand in the marketplace and no one knew anything about anything. Tatiana liked it too, none of the looks were focused on her. Just Steve.</p><p>        She was laying on Steve’s chest while he drew small circles on her shoulder blade. It was late and they had another session with Shuri and T’Challa so she reluctantly started to get up. </p><p>        “Wait, stay.” Steve saw her eye the bed. “We can stay on the floor. Make a little mat.” </p><p>        “I’d like that… you should’ve said something earlier, Steve” Tatiana whined. “Now I have to get my hair stuff.”</p><p>        “Do you have to?”</p><p>        “How dare you even ask that question? Do you know what would happen if I don’t… Defcon 1, Steve. Armageddon.” </p><p>        Steve watched her come back with hair products that he knew absolutely nothing about. The only one he recognized was the leave-in because once she opened it, the familiar shea butter scent graced his nose. He looked at her fingers expertly braid up her hair and then cover it. The feeling of this was new to Tatiana. The team had never seen her like this. Her hair was always done before she left her room in the mornings and if she were getting something at night after she had already done it, Tatiana portaled in and out before people noticed. It was oddly intimate having Steve watch her, especially because he wouldn’t tear his eyes away. The two of them slept holding hands and facing each other but with distance in between them so she felt safe. </p><p> </p><p>        “It looks spicy.”</p><p>        “There’s only red bell peppers, I promise. It’s jollof rice.”</p><p>        The two of them were at a market stall. Steve slowly accepted the sample spoon Tatiana fed him. It was good and she was right, not spicy. Tatiana ordered two small plates and water. She and Steve dug in while continuing through the market. </p><hr/><p>        Tatiana folded the Basotho Heritage Blanket that T’Challa gave her across her bed. She had portaled Steve into his room and was now unpacking in hers. Steve knocked three times on the top left corner of Tatiana's door and once on the right. His knock so she knew it was him. Steve opened the door dressed for the meeting.</p><p>        “Are you going to go through the portal with me or be boring and take the car?”</p><p>        “I think the portals are only when necessary for me. Makes me feel weird.”</p><p>        “That would be the momentary particle rearrangement, like the vibranium powder in my beads.” </p><p>        “Yeah, definitely only when necessary.”</p><p>        “Suit yourself, Captain. Let’s get this meeting done so I can finish my book.”</p><p>        Tatiana had said it so casually yet it still affected him. Steve wasn’t sure if being called ‘Captain’ was a real kink of his or just when she said it.</p><p>        “Would’ve finished if you hadn’t portaled into Peter’s room immediately for a movie. Can’t have it both ways.”</p><p>        “I’ve been eyeing <em>The Notebook</em> for a few days now. How was I supposed to ignore it?”</p><p>        “I know, I know. Meeting, let’s go.” </p><p>        Tatiana went to close her door when she saw it. There was a sketch of her in the blank space on the door that she had been wanting decorated for a while. It wasn’t as complex as a fully shaded charcoal piece but it wasn’t as simple as those caricatures that street artists do (although Steve has drawn her face with all the shading in a sketch pad he had yet to show her).</p><p>        “Happy early birthday. Bucky told me it was tomorrow.” </p><p>        Tatiana wrapped Steve up in a hug. Bucky, who was coming to grill Steve about hooking up with some random woman after he heard he was back, stepped out of his room to see the tail end of Tatiana and Steve’s embrace. His friend’s hands were on her waist even as she stepped away. Tatiana spotted Bucky first.</p><p>        “Buck! Look at Steve’s present.”</p><p>        Bucky walked over. Steve slowly removed his hands trying not to look suspicious. Bucky looked at the door. Steve’s work wasn’t bad. Bucky knew he was about to be an asshole but maybe this would get him some answers.</p><p>        “Didn’t expect you back from Brooklyn this early, Steve. Did the lady kick you out?” </p><p>        “Lady?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        “I was in Brooklyn for a couple days… girl from the bar,” Steve said sheepishly.</p><p>        “Are you telling me Stevie finally got laid!”</p><p>        “Haha, very funny.” Steve rolled his eyes. </p><p>        “Bucky, you coming by portal with me? Steve’s being boring and taking the car.”</p><p>        “I’m good on portals too.”</p><p>        “Suit yourselves, see you in a minute.” </p><p>        Tatiana opened up a portal on the floor for dramatic effect and fell through it. Bucky side-eyed his friend as he and Steve walked to the elevators. Tatiana hadn’t batted an eyelash at his words. So was Steve telling the truth about Brooklyn? But then why the hell were his hands on Tatiana that long? And Bucky was almost sure she was leaning in to kiss Steve before she noticed him. </p><p>        “So how long is this mission supposed to take, exactly?” Tony asked. </p><p>        “You have better things to do, Tony?” Tatiana asked.</p><p>        “As a matter of fact, I actually do Short-stack. Not just an Avenger, some of us run businesses.”</p><p>        “Right, my bad Mr. Stark Industries,” she said, sarcastically. </p><p>        Fury stopped her and Tony’s banter. “Should only take tonight, Tony. If you can be smart about it. Thanks to Tatiana we actually got a lot of information on Project Beetle.”</p><p>        Project Beetle was genocide by insect infestation. More specifically, partial genocide. S.H.I.E.L.D. still wasn’t sure if there were any connections to HYDRA but they would stop it either way. They were constructing artificial pollen to place in specific types of flowers. The poison had to be created in a way that didn’t kill the plants and didn’t massively affect the beetles that ate and lived in them. </p><p>        But it would be deadly to humans that got bit by them. And Abel wasn’t lying when he said he was working on a vaccine. After who they wanted to die was killed off, Project Beetle would hold the vaccines over the heads of nations’ leaders until they were given what they wanted. Whether that was money, power, partial control of their legislature through backdoors. Project Beetle could submit the world to their whim. But they needed all the parts working correctly before they launched anything. </p><p>        “They work on everything in separate parts and separate factories. We’ve located one so far. Two tasks, if there is any intel, find it so Dr. Banner can start trying to get ahead of them. Second, destroy everything.”</p><p>        “Any capture, Director?” Tatiana asked.</p><p>        “If you can. Captain, how would you like to approach this?”</p><p>        Steve removed his hand from Tatiana's and brought it up from underneath the table to point at the layout of the factory and go over detailing with the team. The factory was near a previous mission so Tatiana would be able to portal everyone there and back, not even needing the quinjet to arrive. Once in, Bruce would be smuggled by Natasha and Peter into where they thought the computers were. They’d be in charge of transferring and destroying files. The rest of the team would be on a slash and burn throughout the factory. </p><p>        The factory didn’t even look like a factory but a library. If all of Project Beetle’s operations looked like this, it would take S.H.I.E.L.D a while to locate them all. They couldn’t exactly burn down every library, museum, or church building and hope it was under Project Beetle. </p><p>        They knew the factory would be armed but the onslaught took them all off guard. Tatiana dropped a portal for Natasha, Bruce, and Peter. Because she hadn’t been in the factory before, Tatiana couldn’t be exact and so the portal just opened to a random floor based on the blueprints from the meeting. She hoped it was close enough to the computers for them. They were making progress through the library destroying anything that looked like a test tube or chemical. Clint was using arrows to pin potential hostages while Sam rounded them up and threw them in portals Tatiana created that led to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s prison cells. </p><p>        Peter, Bruce, and Natasha ran back upstairs. A guard came at Natasha so she threw the file to Vision who was promptly the new target. Being the only other person who could fly and with her portals, Vision threw it to Tatiana. She was high above everyone and opened a tiny portal for the file to go through before suddenly she was falling. One of the guards had shot arrows through her anklets, pulling them off and leaving wounds on both of her ankles. </p><p>        The whole team watched her start to fall as a bunch of guards trained their weapons on Tatiana, she was about to be the easiest target. Steve threw his shield as hard and fast as he could. The throw placed enough vibranium under Tatiana that she could quickly portal herself to the ground where the beads were laying and the bullets the guards fired just missed. However it also left Steve wide open and he took a heavy hit to the jaw. Tatiana scooped up the beads and ran to Steve’s shield. </p><p>        “STEVE!” </p><p>        Tatiana threw it as best as she could. Everyone looked as lightning hit Steve’s shield and the guard that was fighting him. But it wasn’t from Thor. It was from Tatiana. Her hair was emitting small sparks, she could feel the vibranium from Steve’s shield as she had thrown it. The kinetic energy from the throw had charged her up enough that for a brief moment it was like Tatiana was in Wakanda. Steve looked at her and threw the shield again, this time angling it so it would bounce back like usual. Tatiana caught on, floating above and as it passed under her feet rapid fire shot out magic balls charged with lightning at most of the guards that were still fighting leaving everyone only having to fight one or two guards in front of them. </p><p>        “What was that?” Bruce asked when they all arrived back in the compound. </p><p>        “The shield was in motion.”</p><p>        “Kinetic energy,” Bruce finished for her. “Supercharge to the vibranium.”</p><p>        “You’ve got any other hidden talents Short-stack? And um the sparky hair…”</p><p>        The team jumped as Tatiana blinked, except for Steve. Her eye had turned purple as she tried to get rid of the charge in her hair. Tatiana frowned as they still felt charged up. Tatiana rather have had the sparky hair rather than the purple eye but she didn’t exactly know how to move the charge back and forth through her body. Nothing was an exact science. It’s not like Tatiana ever tested or experimented on herself.</p><p>        “It’ll settle eventually maybe.”</p><p>        “Tatiana?” Wanda pointed to her eye. </p><p>        “Yeah. I know. They’re normally both purple on 563.” </p><p>        Tatiana didn’t like them looking. They were only focused on the purple eye even if they were acting like they were looking at both eyes. </p><p>        “The weird purple thing permanent?”</p><p>        “I. Don’t. Know. You don’t have to keep staring, I get it. It’s ugly.”</p><p>        “Wait no we—”</p><p>        She had already disappeared on them, into her room.</p><p>        “Way to go you guys. I’ll go talk to her. It’s late, we should all get some sleep anyway.” Steve walked away leaving the rest of them confused. </p><p>        Steve was about to knock on Tatiana's door when he heard the turn of the shower head. He decided to go shower and change himself. Tatiana still wasn’t answering when Steve had gotten out and knocked. Maybe she had fallen asleep? So Steve went into the kitchen to get some ice for his jaw. Was getting punched in the face worth it to help her? Of course, but he was really starting to feel it now. </p><p>        “I was looking for you. Knocked on your door,” Steve said when he saw Tatiana at the fridge. </p><p>        “I got thirsty.” She held up the lemonade. </p><p>        “You know that’s mine, doll.”</p><p>        Steve’s voice was deep and laced with sleep, going straight to her core. Tatiana cleared her throat. </p><p>        “I don’t see your name on it, Captain… you’re hurt.” </p><p>        Tatiana tilted Steve’s jaw up and he hissed slightly. She set the lemonade down and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. She held up the ice to his jaw. Steve looked at Tatiana's face. One of her eyes was still purple. She looked away but Steve put his hand over the one she had holding the ice to his face. </p><p>        “They didn’t mean it like that Tatiana. It caught them by surprise that’s all.”</p><p>        “It hasn’t gone away yet, you put a lot of power behind those stupid throws.”</p><p>        “You want it gone?”</p><p>        “If it’s just the one. It looks ugly like this, you all won’t stop staring.”</p><p>        “Everyone’s staring cause you’re beautiful.” </p><p>        “You have to say that, you’re my boyfriend.”</p><p>        “I mean it, boyfriend or not.”</p><p>        Steve used his free hand to turn her face back to him. Steve looked down at her lips. Tatiana always initiated the kisses. He always let her initiate the kiss, let her stay in control. Tatiana nodded ever so slightly and he leaned in. The lights flickered on and without any thought Tatiana disappeared. Steve watched the portal on the floor disappear and pretended to rub his eyes and be annoyed at the sudden flood of light. </p><p>        “Clint?” Steve asked as he turned around. “What are you doing up?”</p><p>        “The kids called. Told me they had a present for TT’s birthday,” Clint chuckled. “Can you believe they’re actually making me go get it right now as if I don’t see them this weekend. What are you doing up?”</p><p>        Steve held up the ice pack. </p><p>        “Right. Hope that jaw feels better.”</p><p>        Steve started to walk off before Clint called him back saying he left his drink on the counter. Tatiana's lemonade. Because it was late, he thought Tatiana was in her room so Steve almost jumped when he saw her sitting on the edge of his bed picking at her kimoyo beads. He set down the lemonade and ice pack on his desk before leaning against it. </p><p>        “Clint interrupted our kiss,” Tatiana said softly, resting her elbows on her knees. </p><p>        “You left me alone to cover our tracks.”</p><p>        “Our tracks? I wasn’t ever in the kitchen, Steve.”</p><p>        He laughed at her statement. She got up and walked over to him. Steve unfolded his arms so Tatiana could come in closer. She breathed in the fabric of his shirt. It smelled like fresh linens and… </p><p>        “You stole my lemongrass oil. That’s where it went.”</p><p>        “Guilty, I’ll replace it for you.” </p><p>        She shook her head. “Never used it much anyway. I like it better on you.” </p><p>        Tatiana kissed him. Steve’s hands instinctively went to her waist, he realized he did it first before she had made a move. He quickly went to remove them but Tatiana held his hands there. Her hands rested on his chest and as she kissed him deeper, Steve’s hands held her tighter. She moved his hands to her ass. Steve hesitated a moment, this was the first time she’d done this. And while Steve wanted nothing more than to grab Tatiana everywhere (he’s thought about that more than he would care to admit), he wanted her to be comfortable. </p><p>        She started walking backwards making him walk too if he wanted to keep his lips on hers. The back of her knees hit the bed and she slowly fell back. Steve’s hands were forced to leave her as Tatiana repositioned herself. She was on her knees on the mattress putting her at practically eye level with Steve if she didn’t completely sit up. She sat back on her heels. </p><p>        He was going to have to walk away. The way Tatiana was looking at him, sitting back, on her knees the way she was. He wouldn’t be able to keep composure much longer, wasn’t even sure if he could handle her kissing him again. Tatiana grabbed Steve’s hand and flipped it palm open. Steve was confused until she started taking off the kimoyo beads. She placed her bracelets in his hand. </p><p>        “Doll, are you sure? We d—”</p><p>        “I trust you, Steve,” Tatiana said as she moved to take the ones off of her ankles. “I trust you.”</p><p>        Steve took in a deep breath. He slipped two pairs of the kimoyo beads on each of his wrists so she would have them close to her at all times. Tatiana reached for the bottom of his shirt and began to pull up. Once it was off, her hands delicately traced his body. She took off her own shirt, she said she wanted this but Steve wanted to keep Tatiana in control at all times in case she changed her mind. </p><p>        Her lips went back to his. He gently moved his hands up Tatiana's body reveling in the gasp that came when both hands grabbed her.</p><p>        “Lay down, baby.”</p><p>        Doll was always Tatiana's favorite nickname but the way Steve said baby had her melting in his hand doing exactly as he asked. </p><p>        “Unh-unh, wanna see all of you.” </p><p>        Steve tapped on Tatiana's thigh and she opened. Steve knew she was close when the only things Tatiana kept mumbling were yes and his name. He smiled as she came undone; however, he wanted to see her face when she did and was hoping he could draw one more out of her. </p><p>        Steve crawled up Tatiana's body and she could taste herself on him when he kissed her. Her hair started sparking. Steve kissed Tatiana and slowly grinded. They didn’t have to look down to know there was a wet spot on his sweatpants from her. After a second confirmation, Steve reached into the drawer of his side table and pulled out a condom. He laughed when she eyed him, it was the same face when Tatiana had first called him in the ring to fight. Once again, she had underestimated his size.</p><p>        “Are you sure?”</p><p>        “Yes. I want this. You.” </p><p>        Tatiana's eyes met his. The sparks in her hair flared before dying down. Tatiana gasped as he pulled out. Steve chuckled when he came back with a washcloth and her eyes were closed as she laid down. Tatiana whined as Steve pulled her up. </p><p>        “We’ve got to clean up.”</p><p>        “You fucked me tired, Steve. No energy for this.”</p><p>        “Yeah, I know. Your eye.”</p><p>        Steve grabbed his phone and unlocked the camera for Tatiana to see. “Oh, you actually… well that’s one way to get rid of the extra charge.”</p><p>        Steve carefully cleaned Tatiana up and when she finally had the energy to get up and pee, he handed her one of his sweatpants and shirts to change into. She walked to the desk and started to guzzle down the lemonade. Steve walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her center. He rocked the two of them back and forth slowly as Tatiana drank. He took the kimoyo beads from around his wrists and slipped them back on her free hand. Tatiana set the drink down and told Steve she’d be back. He already knew, hair products. </p><p>        “I’m glad me doing my hair is so sexy to you, Rogers.” He was staring at her braid it up again. </p><p>        “It’s interesting.”</p><p>        Tatiana sleepily kissed him and laid down. Steve was happy when she pulled his arm over so he would be spooning her. </p><hr/><p>        “Steve! Steve!”</p><p>        The pounding on Steve’s door woke both of them up. Steve barely turned over to ask who it was, if they weren’t using his title it must not have been important. It was Bucky. They became alert and stilled in bed. Steve asked him what he wanted, hoping Bucky would go away because he just wanted to stay in bed with his girlfriend. </p><p>        “Looking for Tatiana, F.R.I.D.A.Y. said she was in your room.” </p><p>        What Tatiana and Steve couldn’t see was the smirk on Bucky’s face on the other side of the door. He was about to bust the two and it felt good. Tatiana portaled back into her room, scolding F.R.I.D.A.Y. for not knowing how to cover. Steve opened his door. </p><p>        “Why would she be in my room, Buck? I just woke up.”</p><p>        “So she wasn’t sleeping over?”</p><p>        “No, Buck. She locked herself in her room after the eye thing yesterday, wouldn’t talk.”</p><p>        “Ah, okay. So F.R.I.D.A.Y. was lying? F.R.I.D.A.Y., what did you tell me five minutes ago when I asked you a question?”</p><p>        “Captain Rogers is in Captain Rogers’ room.”</p><p>        Steve smiled. “Told you, Buck.”</p><p>        “What? I asked about Tatiana.”</p><p>        “I’m sorry Sergeant Barnes. You just said Captain. I assumed it was Captain Rogers you were talking about. Captain Johnson is currently headed to the living room having just come from a walk with Goose,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s robotic voice rang out. </p><p>        “I could’ve sworn I said Captain Johnson,” Bucky muttered before looking at Steve. “Fine, whatever. Don’t forget, Tony wants everyone in red carpet looks for Lucky Lou’s birthday.”</p><p>        Goose weaved in between Tatiana's legs as the two of them walked inside. The rest of the team was in the common room. Once she made it inside, pancakes were shoved in her hand and a crown on her head. </p><p>        “Happy Birthday!” They all yelled at the younger captain. </p><p>        “Thanks guys… is this a real tiara?” </p><p>        “Diamonds, Short-stack. Only the best. We’ve got a day planned. Your surrogate brother is your butler for the day, go get the best outfit for your party.”</p><p>        “Party?”</p><p>        “Yeah, tower’s gonna be jumping tonight. Drinks, snacks, DJ, the usual.” Tony shrugged into his coffee. </p><p>        “No, no party. I just wanted a calm day.”</p><p>        “No party?”</p><p>        “Yeah. I was just going to make Steve go to the spa with me.”</p><p>        The looks the team shared was not lost on Tatiana and Steve but this wasn’t weird. He was always the one who went to the spa with her. Tony conceded and canceled the party, saying she could just have a small gathering with the team like she wanted. Tatiana thanked him and sat down next to Peter for breakfast. Just like how Steve was beside himself the first time it happened, the team watched in horror as Goose jumped up on the table and spit out a present for Tatiana. </p><p>        “You didn’t steal this did you?” </p><p>        Goose meowed. </p><p>        “It’s from 563?” </p><p>        She opened the gift and petted Goose as a thank you. Breakfast wasn’t enjoyed for very long. Fury came in, briefly wishing Tatiana happy birthday before returning to business. Tony would have to put the small gathering on hold. The whole celebration would have to be on hold. They found three more of Project Beetle’s factories overseas. It was a small cluster that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to hit quietly so as not to alert the other factories and plans. </p><p>        “After that, whatever the hell it was, at the first factory. We’re sending in the Captains. The two of you think you can get in and out quickly?”</p><p>        “How quick?” Steve asked.</p><p>        “You have three weeks maximum.” </p><p>        Steve looked at Tatiana. “Captain?”</p><p>        Natasha picked up on it. Steve might have referred to Tatiana as ‘Captain’ in third party or call her Captain Johnson directly but he never dropped the last name. He never addressed her solely by her title, basically deferring his authority to Tatiana. She also saw all her beads on one arm, which she honestly never did.</p><p>        And then Natasha spotted Tatiana's pajamas. They looked like Steve’s. The shirt she had tied up with a hair tie and the pants that she had rolled a few times on her waist and were a little long on her. Sure Tatiana could’ve taken them, everyone stole from each other. Tatiana already had three of Nat's jackets, two of Wanda’s dresses, Bucky’s sweats, and who knows how much from Sam and Peter. But three people in the house did all their laundry separate. Clint, Tony, and Steve. </p><p>        “We can probably knock the power, set some fires. Take out anyone that tries to stop us. How close are the factories to each other?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        “The scientists can walk between buildings,” Fury answered. </p><p>        “Then a fire at one spreading to the others is believable. If we cut the power before we’re inside then cameras won’t pick us up. Doesn’t matter who sees us, they’ll be considered lying trying to save their own skins for losing progress.” </p><p>        “Alright. It’s settled.” Steve looked at Fury. “We’re in. We’ll suit up and get to the hangar in ten. Just send us the file.” </p><p>        Fury nodded. Tatiana and Steve stood up and walked away from the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Three weeks. In any other circumstance, three weeks alone with Steve would have been a dream come true. Both captians entered the small apartment and set down their stuff. Steve laughed recounting to Tatiana how Fury was profusely apologizing for the apartment having only one bed. Tatiana and Steve were both about their business, wanting to get the plan done first before relaxing in each other’s company. She showed him the files that Fury had sent on the iPad. </p><p>        “The first week is going to have to be a stakeout,” Steve sighed. “We’re going to have to monitor who goes in, out. Safest time.”</p><p>        “Yeah. I can install those tiny cameras tonight when it’s dark.”</p><p>        “Mmm… look the factories are hidden right in between these old churches. I think it’s safer if we pretend to go on tour tomorrow and set them up that way.” </p><p>        “Alright, Steve. Since we’ve got nothing to do, I’m hungry. Let’s order something to eat.” </p><p>        They spent the next week just watching the various angles that the cameras caught on several monitors. Tatiana and Steve worked in silence and in shifts, taking notes. She would sleep, head in Steve’s lap, while he monitored and when she monitored, Steve liked to push her up on the couch so he could lay down behind her and wrap his arm around any part of Tatiana he could. The two of them finally had a complete picture of the three factories including how the guards rotated between each. </p><p>        Nick Fury was right. Sending Tatiana and Steve made the job quick and quiet. The two waited in the woods for the last truck of the day shift to leave, one of the scientists liked to stay overtime. While they waited, Steve charged her up. He constantly threw the shield at Tatiana and she would float above it absorbing kinetic energy until they were both sure the purple eye would last for at least a week. </p><p>        The two slipped inside the first factory cutting the power. The first was the easiest. The second and third were where the situation got complicated. They had set fire to the first but it was still safer to cut the power and burn the other two rather than waiting on the fire to spread, especially when they didn’t know how quickly someone would come to put it out. The third factory put up a fight which Tatiana and Steve ended quickly. </p><p>        While she and Steve were on the mission, the others were discussing their relationship status. Natasha informed them of what she saw at breakfast. They really thought they had the couple until Bucky recounted his story. Steve and Tatiana had them on their toes. If they weren’t on a serious mission, they would have taken a risk and called hoping to catch someone in the act. </p><p>        “You think the cat knows something?” Clint said as Goose forced her head under his hand for petting.</p><p>        “You think the cat would betray Tatiana if something really was up?” Tony responded.</p><p>        “Maybe it’s nothing. They wouldn’t hide anything from the team. No reason to,” Bucky suggested. </p><hr/><p>        “Nick will be happy to hear we got it done in two weeks,” Steve said as the two entered the apartment. </p><p>        He dropped the shield at the table without a care. Tatiana dropped on the couch after showering. She and Steve made a good pair but the way the two fought left Tatiana charged up with nowhere to go. Earth-Earth wasn’t balanced enough like 563 that the vibranium grounds itself and flows through her body balanced and gently. Instead it left Tatiana on some sort of edge.</p><p>        Even though he was still in his suit, Steve laid down on Tatiana when he noticed she had come out. He laughed as she complained he was crushing her. He wouldn’t let up choosing to kiss her cheeks and forehead over and over instead, enjoying the constant sparking of her hair. </p><p>        “Ungh, Captain,” Tatiana whined as she failed to stop Steve’s tickling.</p><p>        Steve stopped immediately. Yep, it wasn’t a kink. It was just how she said it. Just that it was coming from her mouth. Tatiana saw the change in Steve’s face. She kissed him. </p><p>        “What’s wrong?” Tatiana asked innocently.</p><p>        Steve grinded into her. He sat up and pulled her onto him. She kissed his mouth again and then leaned in by his ear. </p><p>        “You know I starred this on your list… Captain.” </p><p>        Tatiana's hips bucked when Steve’s hands gripped her waist as she said that word causing him to groan. Steve grinded her hips into him until Tatiana's forehead rested against his. He remembered everything she starred but wanted to hear Tatiana say it herself. Each thing she remembered had Steve grinding her slower but harder. She mumbled his name as he moved her against the suit. Steve stopped and Tatiana looked at him confused. </p><p>        “That’s not my name, doll. Not tonight.” </p><p>        “Yes, Captain.” Tatiana kissed Steve hard. He reluctantly pulled away.</p><p>        “Wait, wait. If we’re doing this we need a safeword. I won’t continue without a safeword from you.” </p><p>        Tatiana looked at her hands on Steve’s chest. She pulled the kimoyo beads off. Steve instinctively held his hand up.</p><p>        “Beads.” </p><p>        “Beads,” he repeated.</p><hr/><p>        The two of them laid there for a moment before Steve got off of her. After she used the bathroom, he finished cleaning her up. Steve dressed her before jumping in the shower himself. Tatiana was sitting on the couch pouting at all her products when he came out.</p><p>        “Glaring at the leave-in conditioner isn’t going to magically put it in your hair, doll.”</p><p>        “I was gonna do big plaits, so I wouldn’t have to touch it for a few days but I don’t even want to do that. I’m too tired for this,” you groaned as you unscrewed the lid. </p><p>        “I can do it for you.”</p><p>        Tatiana chuckled while grabbing a glop of leave-in and running it through her curls. “I would still have to teach you, Stevie, and that’s even more effort than I am willing to put in right now.”</p><p>        Steve scratched the back of his head. “You wouldn’t have to. I, um, learned.”</p><p>        “You learned?”</p><p>        “What else was I supposed to do when you were in the lab with Shuri and T’Challa? The Merchant Tribe ladies were really helpful… and patient.” </p><p>        Tatiana eyed him skeptically but still set the tools down. She moved to the floor and sat in between Steve’s legs. Steve carefully separated her hair down the middle, tying off the section he wasn’t working on. Tatiana hummed in content as Steve worked the products into her hair. </p><p>        “How many do you want?”</p><p>        “Two on each side. If you can, can you make each duo one plait.”</p><p>        “I can manage that.” </p><p>        Steve wasn’t doing bad. Was it a little slow, yes. But it was better than Tatiana having to hold her hands in her hair for any amount of time that night. Steve noticed her head felt heavier against his leg. He looked down and saw Tatiana's eyes closed. He finished up one side and gently transferred her head to his other leg so he could finish hrr hair. He was forced to wake her up when he had to tie a scarf around it. </p><hr/><p>        “How was the mission?” Natasha asked as Tatiana and Steve portaled into the common room. Clint and Thor had gone but everyone else was there.</p><p>        “In and out, no problem.”</p><p>        “He’s lying. Third factory ended with him almost getting a busted lip.”</p><p>        “You almost got hit in the face too.” </p><p>        “But did they actually lay a hand on me? That’s what I thought, Stevie.” </p><p>        They watched Steve roll his eyes at Tatiana but smile. Speaking of eyes, they saw the purple eye was back but this time knew not to say anything. Goose came bounding into the area where all of them were. Tatiana picked up her cat who meowed a bunch at having not seen her owner for two whole weeks. </p><p>        Peter asked if the two of them were ditching everyone for movie night and Tatiana didn’t miss the looks of the team when she said yes. Tatiana and Steve had already talked about movie night plenty of times. It was understood that it was just friendly between her and Peter and the two really enjoyed it. Steve had no reason to doubt her. He pulled out a small test tube and usb, throwing them to Bruce.</p><p>        “We saved those. Figured it would help you.”</p><p>        Bruce nodded. “Should get us one step closer to their exact compounds. I’ll get started on this after lunch.” </p><p>        Tatiana set her kimoyo beads on the coffee table and stretched. Her hair sparked, flared up, and then died down to sparks again. </p><p>        “Are you okay?” Wanda asked. </p><p>        “Too much charge. On 563, the energy runs through me when I want it. All the vibranium allows it to flow through but here… even in Wakanda there’s not enough and I’ve got to absorb it all and just burn it out.”</p><p>        “Then shouldn’t you keep the beads on?” Tony suggested. </p><p>        Tatiana shook her head. </p><p>        “Draws the energy all to those areas, makes me feel more unstable. I’ll be fine you guys, just need some time to burn it off. Probably be in the gym till movie night. Has Goose been outside yet?” </p><p>        Tatiana left the beads and walked off towards her room to change into some exercise clothes. It was too late for Steve to stop when he grabbed the beads and slipped them on his wrist. He just acted like it was nothing and walked into the kitchen for a drink. The team looked at each other. Steve called Goose over and left to take the cat outside. </p><p>        “We saw that right?” Sam asked. </p><p>        “If you mean him putting on Short-stack’s bracelets. Yeah, we all saw.”</p><p>        “And if we ask him about it.”</p><p>        “Stevie,” Bucky started. “Is going to say he’s just holding them for safe-keeping. I already know it.” </p><p>        The treadmill was helping. Tatiana's hair wasn’t flaring anymore, just little sparks. She stopped to take a break. The treadmill would be the quickest way to get rid of the energy but it was getting boring. Tatiana looked around the training room for something else to do but would also burn off some energy. She was considering the punching bag but one punch too hard and she might set the bag on fire. Steve came into the training room. Tatiana thanked him as he handed her the bottle of water. </p><p>        She decided the punching bag was the next best thing and went to wrap her hands. If she electrocuted the bag, oh well, they’d just buy a new one. Besides, Bucky ran through the bags as well and no one said anything. Steve walked up behind Tatiana and grabbed the tape from her hands, setting it back in the cubbyhole. </p><p>        “Steve, I need that. What are you— oh…”</p><p>        Steve’s hand worked his way into the front of her pants.</p><p>        “My poor baby’s all charged up. I think I know how to help you out.”</p><p>        “It’s your fault in the first place. How much power do you put in those throws?”</p><p>        “Oh it’s my fault? Then let me fix the problem.” </p><p>        “What if someone comes in Steve?”</p><p>        “Then I guess I’ll just have to be quick. You want to know how much power is behind my throws?”</p><p>        Tatiana's hair sparked. </p><p>        “That’s it, baby. Let go for me.”</p><p>        She turned to face him. Her eye was still a little purple, although Steve could see the ring of brown coming back, and the sparks in Tatiana's hair was gone completely.</p><p>        “Is that better?”</p><p>        “Tons.” She smiled at him before pressing her mouth against his. </p><hr/><p>        Of course everything about the compound was amazing and Tony really did his best. But the pool on the top floor he had paid special attention to. It was half indoor, half out so it could be used no matter the weather. There weren’t just pool chairs but big benches to lounge on. And a bar, with a robot bartender of course. So the pool was where everyone currently was. The hologram of Nick appeared over the bar area. </p><p>        “Oh, come on Director. It hasn’t even been a week.”</p><p>        “You act like evil takes vacations, Captain Johnson. You don’t like it, retire. Anyways… Captain Rogers, Agents Romanoff, Vision, Maximoff, Wilson, and Sergeant Barnes are on the case. You leave tomorrow. Three months.” </p><p>        “Three?” Natasha asked. </p><p>        “If you can get it done faster that’d be great but we don’t expect that. We’ll send the files over. Get yourself familiar with it on the flight over.” </p><p>        Before anyone could say anything else, the hologram disappeared. They all sighed and decided to enjoy the pool before half the team had to leave again. After explaining the game of chicken to Tatiana, which she realized was just pigeon on 563, everyone picked partners to play. Natasha called Steve before Tatiana could. </p><p>        “Buck, you on my team?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        She and Steve kept neutral expressions but were both smirking on the inside. They knew the team expected her to ask to switch. </p><p>        “Get on, Lucky Lou.” </p><p>        Bucky lowered himself in the pool so Tatiana could get on his shoulders. The bracket order was decided. She and Bucky knocked out Wanda and Vision, as well as Peter and Sam. Steve and Natasha took out Tony and Pepper. Now it was between the two teams to see who would take on Clint and Thor. Bruce refused to play, saying he actually wanted to relax at the pool. Tatiana wasn’t above playing dirty. She looked Steve in the eye. </p><p>        “Ready to lose, Captain?” </p><p>        Natasha felt Steve’s hand flinch on her thigh. Tatiana and Bucky lasted longer than their battle against Tony and Bruce but they were still knocked down nonetheless. Tatiana laughed as she came back up from the water. She and Steve ended up being the last ones in the pool, everyone slowly leaving one by one the darker it got. Tatiana swam around a little before getting out to dry herself. Steve was still in the pool but had come over to the edge where she was sitting. </p><p>        “That was dirty back there, TT. Calling me that in front of everyone.”</p><p>        “Calling you what, your title? Captain Rogers?”</p><p>        “Hmm, that’s not exactly what I remember.” </p><p>        He pushed himself from out of the pool and gave Tatiana a kiss before drying himself off. She came up and gave him a hug. Steve laughed at how she looked in the towel but returned the hug. </p><p>        “You’re leaving for three months. I’m gonna miss you.”</p><p>        “I’m gonna miss you too, doll.” </p><p>        Tatiana suddenly got an idea. She took off the kimoyo beads around her wrists. She took a bead from each bracelet and put them in the other before handing one to Steve. </p><p>        “The different bead in each one should keep us connected. The particles are going to be constantly searching for the other bracelet it’s naturally charged too. Like at the ball. You won’t just be able to call me but look, hold onto the bead.”</p><p>        Steve did as Tatiana said and he could feel her heartbeat. She tapped the bead on her bracelet twice and his bracelet vibrated a bit. The two could stay in some form of touch even when it might have been too dangerous to call. Steve still promised to call when he could but they both knew that at some point that might not be possible. </p><p>        He knew no one was around so Steve kissed Tatiana like there was no tomorrow. His lips moved to her neck and chest, sucking harshly and leaving marks. She opened a portal to her room, Steve walking her backwards into it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        It was only the first few days and yet Tatiana had stolen most of Steve’s clothes while he was away. It smelled like him, like lemongrass. Clint was the first to clock it when he came back from seeing his kids. He was also the one to point out the hickey on her chest when the shirt dipped a little too low. Since Steve was nowhere in the compound Tatiana didn’t even try to deny it, letting Clint believe she had gotten it from someone she met outside the tower. </p><p>        Aside from Tony and Bruce, everyone who regularly stayed in the house was gone. Except Tony and Bruce were constantly in the lab trying to figure out what the poisons Project Beetle was working on. So Tatiana was relatively alone for good chunks at a time. Training was boring without a partner, Peter would sometimes join her but she and him had very different training styles. However while the training styles were different, their choices in movies were the same. So the two watched lots of movies whenever he was at the compound. </p><p>        “What are we watching next?” Peter asked as the credits rolled.</p><p>        Tatiana was about to answer when her bracelet vibrated twice before a pause and vibrating again. Steve had a chance to actually call her. </p><p>        “Sorry, Pete. I’m feeling tired, tomorrow?”</p><p>        “Yeah sure. It’ll have to be after lunch, Aunt May wants to take me somewhere.”</p><p>        “Sounds good. That’ll give me time to train anyway.”</p><p>        Tatiana went back to her room and opened her laptop. Steve’s face popped up and they both smiled. </p><p>        “Those my clothes?”</p><p>        “Maybe…”</p><p>        “You miss me that much?”</p><p>        “Shut up,” Tatiana joked. </p><p>        Steve loved it though, the nature of their relationship meant she couldn’t just walk around the compound in his clothes. He liked the way Tatiana modified it to fit her style like tying the shirts with hair ties so they were cropped or tight and rolling the bands of the sweatpants. But he also liked what he was watching right now which was her getting ready for bed and undoing all the hair ties and rolls so his clothes were now just hanging on her and he could see the differences in the bodies of the two. Tatiana and Steve talked about everything he was missing while there. He was sharing a room with Sam and Bucky who were both still at dinner in the hotel. She took the laptop to the bathroom so she could do her hair. </p><p>        “You left marks,” Tatiana said as she pulled down her shirt a little so he could see. “Clint caught it.”</p><p>        “I’ll be more careful next time.” </p><p>        “Next time? What makes you think I let you give me another hickey… Captain?”</p><p>        Steve’s eyes darkened. “Maybe I’ll mark you where they can all see since my baby wants to talk back.”</p><p>        Tatiana hummed in approval at his words making him pleased. He liked seeing the hickeys, his little way of saying she was his. The same way he liked wearing her kimoyo beads, even if her mark on him wasn’t as noticeable or semi-permanent. </p><p>        “How’s the mission?” </p><p>        Tatiana saw him breathe harshly through his nose. </p><p>        “You’ve got to tell me your problems, Stevie. Don’t just bottle it in.” </p><p>        “I know. I know. It’s hard. They’ve got experiments and… it doesn’t look like we can save them.”</p><p>        “You can’t save everyone, Captain Rogers. You do the best you can, not everyone comes back like Bucky.” </p><p>        “But is our best good enough if so many of them are left? Not even considered human anymore, just toys. They didn’t choose HYDRA. What are we even doing if we can’t help them?”</p><p>        “You’re saving a lot of people, Steve. If you’re putting in your all then it doesn’t matter if your best isn’t good enough. It’s your best and it’s all you’ve got. And that’s better than nothing. Don’t beat yourself up, please.”</p><p>        Steve nodded. He continued to let out what was bothering him and watched Tatiana put all her products in her hair but instead of twisting it up she pulled out something he’s never seen before. </p><p>        “What’s that?”</p><p>        “The bonnet? Got tired of the braiding, finally gave in and bought one. Just tuck in the curls and voila!”</p><p>        Steve laughed as Tatiana did ridiculous poses for him. </p><p>        “Is that Lucky Lou?” Tatiana heard Bucky’s voice. </p><p>        “Yeah.” Steve’s voice was tight. Bucky and Sam jumped onto the too small bed and overtook his conversation. </p><p>        Tatiana eventually said goodnight to the trio and hung up. Just like his mission with Tatiana, this mission required a small stakeout before they could actually start. The team had piled into Natasha and Wanda’s room since they had a suite and started surveillance. Steve set the iPad with cameras three and four down. He unrolled the factory blueprints and started marking potential routes. Sam noticed the beads on Steve’s wrist as he circled a hallway on the blueprint. When he pointed it out to Bucky, Bucky pointed it out to Natasha and it kept going until the whole room saw Tatiana's bracelet on his wrist and exchanged knowing looks.</p><hr/><p>        It was raining for the first time in months. Tony asked where Tatiana was headed when he saw her walked past the lab. </p><p>        “It’s raining, Tony. Goose and I are gonna go enjoy it outside. Made any progress on the poison?”</p><p>        “Almost Short-stack. Dr. Banner and I figured out the spore compounds and we think we know how the vaccine works. Heavy on the think. Go have fun.”</p><p>        Goose only hung out with Tatiana for so long before she didn’t want to be wet anymore. The girl jumped at the first clap of thunder. The lightning hit her hand and she watched as it ran up her arm. Another strike. Tatiana felt supercharged up. Like back on Earth 563. She looked back at the compound, it would only be a minute. She opened a portal, hoping she wouldn’t mess this up. </p><p>        Earth-563 was exactly how she remembered it. Tatiana walked around a bit before stopping at a shawarma spot. She sat down in the window seats and watched the people walk around. Tatiana was here for two things, to get her stuff and closure. She would have to leave the window of the shawarma restaurant at some point, but was Tatiana ready?</p><hr/><p>        Bucky and Sam refused to leave the room so Steve was currently sitting in the bathtub still in his suit waiting to call Tatiana. Months without her had him wanting her more, if that was possible. They had finished their mission and were coming home in a few days. Project Beetle wasn’t going to last for much longer. Tatiana didn’t answer when he called. Steve tried a couple more times, sighing as she didn’t pick up. He tapped on the beads. A breath of relief left Steve when Tatiana's hologram showed up on the bracelet.</p><p>        “Hey, doll. Thought you were busy, weren’t picking up the phone.”</p><p>        “Sorry, I’m not at the compound right now, Stevie… I’m in a shawarma shop.”</p><p>        “Isn’t it 2 am back home?”</p><p>        “Um, technically yes.”</p><p>        “Technically.”</p><p>        “I’m in Baltimore… on Earth 563.”</p><p>        He was shocked when Tatiana told him where she was. It had only been a few hours but just like her former team said on Earth-563 it had been a couple of days. Time really did move faster. Which made sense why their calendar was slightly longer than Earth-Earth, that had tripped her up when she first learned that. </p><p>        “Ooh, Steve look! It’s my old house.”</p><p>        She awkwardly moved the bracelet around so he could see the place. </p><p>        “I’m surprised they hadn’t repossessed it already. I’m just going to send a bunch of my stuff back.”</p><p>        “Are you going to be okay confronting your old team?”</p><p>        “I need to, Steve.”</p><p>        “Okay, I’ll see you when we get back.”</p><p>        “See you.”</p><p>        Steve finally stepped out of the bathroom to be at the mercy of Sam and Bucky in the room. They let him put on clothes before pestering him.</p><p>        “You were in the bathroom for over two hours and the shower only ran for twenty minutes.”</p><p>        “Great observation, Sam,” Steve said curtly. </p><p>        He didn’t want to deal with Sam and Bucky but they weren’t going to let up. Steve knew he fucked up with his facial expressions when they mentioned the beads. </p><p>        “We won’t let you sleep until you say something.”</p><p>        “Fine. Fine. But you let this leave the room and I kill you. I’m serious, doll wants our relationship private for now.”</p><p>        “Relationship? You two are already actively in a relationship?” Bucky asked. He and Sam were excited. They knew something was up, everyone did but it still seemed like harmless flirting. To find out they were already together was more than they expected.</p><p>        “Yeah. We’re just keeping it quiet right now, after the ball Tatiana just wanted something to herself, you know.”</p><p>        “You were dating since the ball?!” Bucky exclaimed.</p><p>        “No, no, after. Just the event kind of shaped our relationship right now.”</p><p>        “Wait so that girl you went to bang in Brooklyn…” </p><p>        “A lie.”</p><p>        “Well, damn Steve,” Sam said. </p><p>        The two men congratulated him and began the second thing that Steve was hoping wouldn’t happen. All the jokes came. And they didn’t stop cracking jokes even as the room service arrived.</p><p>        “She’s gonna leave you if you can’t get it up. Do we need to take you to CVS? Buy the grandpa some viagra,” Sam joked.</p><p>        Steve’s face reddened as he stayed quiet and ate. Sam’s eyes widened and once Bucky noticed Steve was still quiet his did as well.</p><p>        “No… That why you always get red and your jaw clenches when she calls you Captain?” </p><p>        Bucky wasn’t going to let the fact that Steve had a Captain kink go. Sam started laughing because now he had new ammo against Steve.</p><p>        Steve grabbed the nearest thing he could and threw it at the two of them. He had to go to sleep hearing Bucky and Sam continue to be assholes and call him Captain every sentence they could.</p><hr/><p>        Tatiana could’ve portaled into the common room. She knew they hadn’t changed hangouts. But Tatiana knocked instead. Of course, Michael just had to answer the door first. He was shocked to see the former captain. She pushed past him giving a curt ‘Michael’. </p><p>        “Is everyone here?”</p><p>        “Yes, Captain.” Tatiana smirked. He automatically defected his position to her. She was forever commanding a room. </p><p>        “No need, Captain Lander. I’m not staying long.”</p><p>        “Captain?” Kate came downstairs. Followed by everyone else.</p><p>        “Just Tatiana. I came to get the things I left. Where are you all headed?” She noticed how they were dressed. </p><p>        “Mission. Short and sweet. HYDRA tried to reestablish in that old science lab we shut down last year. Gonna go strike before they even finish set up,” Michael answered. </p><p>        “Need a ride?” </p><p>        The team nodded. </p><p>        “Once more, for old time’s sake?” Teddy asked. </p><p>        Tatiana nodded and opened a portal. Both her eyes were purple and she was supercharged, fighting with her old team reinvigorated her. While she loved the new Avengers and wouldn’t change anything, they would never see her fight like this. They would never get to see her full potential on Earth-Earth. How powerful she could really be. </p><p>        The HYDRA agents didn’t really stand a chance with this team, Tatiana didn’t know why they even bothered. The portals she opened were worse than Earth-Earth. They were lethal. Tatiana didn’t drop the agents in front of her other teammates, she was throwing them into space. If they tried to engage in hand to hand combat, she would radiate electric energy. They could hit her if they tried but they would get electrocuted in the process. Once the fighting was over, all she had to do was shake out the extra charge. It quickly left her body, the energy already being pulled towards the magnetic field of the vibranium core. Tatiana opened a portal back to the team clubhouse. </p><p>        “Are you really not staying?” </p><p>        Tatiana gave Teddy and Kate hugs. </p><p>        “I’ve got a new team. I said I was leaving you in the hands of Captain Lander and I meant that.” </p><p>        She portaled the rest of her stuff into her room back at the compound. The team wanted to take her out to dinner before she left and Tatiana obliged them. It wasn’t the same as team dinner at the compound, more like a company dinner function. But it left her with better feelings than when she hung up on them all those months ago. Tatiana gave her team one last final salute and headed out the restaurant to try and find a back alley to create a portal in. As she stepped out she accidentally bumped into someone.</p><p>        “Sorry, darling… Nikki Mitchell?”</p><p>        Tatiana knew that face. She knew that cologne. She was staring in the face of Abel Bolton. And he was holding onto her arms. </p><p>        “I’m sorry I’m not the girl you know.”</p><p>        “Wow, you could be her doppelgänger. Minus the straight hair.”</p><p>        Tatiana pulled herself from his grasp without another word and made her way into the closest alley not really caring if anyone saw as she formed a portal. She knew it wasn’t him, not the Earth-Earth Abel Bolton but it didn’t matter. It was some form of him and he knew her, he knew her alias.</p><hr/><p>        The team was gathered in the living room ready to decide on a movie. Peter was actually there since his movie watching buddy was currently gone. Before the movie could start, a giant portal opened underneath it and once again a girl appeared from the fireplace. Only she didn’t tumble out this time, Tatiana walked in. Steve was up immediately when he noticed she looked distressed. She shook her head and attempted to portal but Steve grabbed her arm. </p><p>        “Let me go, I need to hit something.”</p><p>        “What’s wrong, doll?” </p><p>        He partially let go of her arm, his tight grip was no longer on Tatiana but his fingers were lightly touching her arm so she knew he was still there. Steve knew the look. He knew the feeling. When nothing seemed in his control and all he could do was hit out the problem. He also knew she would be in the training room punching that bag till her hands were raw and bloody. And that she didn’t have to anymore. His coping skills weren't the healthiest and if he could help her he would. </p><p>        “I saw him. Other him. Abel Bolton.” </p><p>        “Are you okay… Tatiana, look at me. Are you okay? What happened?” </p><p>        She looked him in the eye. What she wanted to do was leave and be in the gym until she felt like she was going to pass out. But Tatiana looked Steve in the eyes and saw nothing but concern. She had been working with Dr. Lin about this, she wasn't going to shrink back into herself. And that started with talking to somebody rather than holding herself up in the gym. And Steve wanted to be that person. </p><p>        Tatiana melted into his arms, not caring about anyone else in the living room. Her arms wrapped around his waist and Steve could feel how heavy she was breathing. Sam and Bucky, who were on the couch Steve was on, watched her hands fist at his shirt, grabbing handfuls of materials. </p><p>        “Nothing happened. I just saw him and— I don’t want to talk right now. Just hold me.”</p><p>        “Okay, Tatiana.” </p><p>        It felt like an eternity that the two of them stood there. She looked up at him once her breathing had returned to normal. Her chin was resting against his chest. He almost missed the words Tatiana whispered.</p><p>        “Kiss me, Stevie.”</p><p>        “Are you—”</p><p>        “I don’t care anymore. I need you.”</p><p>        “I love you.” </p><p>        “I love you too.”</p><p>        Steve gently pressed his lips to hers, leaving the whole team in shock. It was a kiss of love and comfort. He held her and pressed another kiss to her forehead. F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up.</p><p>        “Would now be a good time to discuss the winners of the bet?”</p><p>        “Bet?” Tatiana and Steve asked at the same time. </p><p>        Steve was looking at Sam and Bucky who conveniently failed to mention that in the hotel room.</p><p>        “Yes, Captains. On the nature of your relationship.” </p><p>        “You bet money on us?” Tatiana asked. “You know what never mind, we get half of the winners’ cuts. I don’t even want to know.”</p><p>        Steve handed her the bracelets back so she could switch the missing beads back. Tatiana gave the bracelet back to him. Unless it was for a mission, since she only needed three bracelets to work, she wanted Steve to wear one. The team watched her portal into her room claiming she'd be back in a minute.</p><p>        “Okay, Cap. You and Short-stack. When?” </p><p>        “Fourth day on the farm.”</p><p>        “I told you guys!” Wanda said. </p><p>        They wore different expressions on their faces. The team was trying to figure out how the two kept it from them. Even Sam and Bucky, Steve didn’t tell them exactly how long the relationship had been. Of course they had their suspicions but they didn’t think the two were seriously dating yet, and certainly not for that long. When Tatiana came back, they watched in fascination at the domestic life of her and Steve. The first thing they clocked was the first thing Steve clocked, she was in his clothes. But not the basics that could be anybody’s if she claimed. She was in a sweater and sweats that were explicitly Steve’s— no one else owned Ralph Lauren but him. </p><p>        Tony had started the movie but no one was truly paying attention, the new public couple was the real movie. Steve painted Tatiana's nails, she claimed she liked it better when he did it cause he could do her non dominant hand with no problem. Tatiana would’ve just worn her bonnet and left curls loose but it felt good when Steve braided her hair so she let him braid and tie it. When he left to go change, it was her turn to be interrogated.</p><p>        “I did.” Tatiana answered their question of who asked who. “Kind of. I just asked to kiss him but he sort of started it.”</p><p>        Before she could answer another question, she laughed seeing Steve. His sweatpants were the same color as her headscarf. It was his turn to get pampered. The team still couldn’t focus as they watched her give him a facial. He was slightly sitting up this time so he could watch the TV. Tatiana and Steve felt perfectly fine being like this in front of the team. While he was gone, Tatiana had been thinking about telling them anyway. Steve’s chuckles were muffled by the hot towel. He was laughing at Sam and Thor asking if Tatiana would give them facials too. Most of the team wanted one, not because they really wanted a facial but because Steve looked so content in her hands. </p><p>        “Thank you, Captain,” Steve said after she finished rubbing in the lotion. </p><p>        Tatiana leaned over and kissed him. The team didn’t miss the way he called her. Captain. With her, Steve deferred his title. He let the Captain America, leader of the Avengers role go. He willingly let her have it and they watched how Tatiana reveled in it. It was hard not too. She and Steve were relatively equal, sometimes in the bedroom he was given more power, but soft moments like this the power was all hers. And a small part of her still loved it. </p><p>        She always said she didn’t want to lead the team but Steve wasn’t convinced. He wouldn’t bring it up because he was sure it had something to do with Tatiana's old team. So he dropped it, but still in moments she became the leader. He wanted her to know he never once didn’t see the authority and command within her. </p><p>        “Hands above the blanket,” Tony said as the two of them returned to the couch to cuddle. </p><p>        Both of them rolled their eyes but did as he demanded. Tatiana absentmindedly played with the bracelet on Steve’s wrist. Once officially settled, the team could continue movie night in peace. Although the first movie was well over and it was only with the second movie that they started to actually watch.</p><p>        Tatiana and Steve were knocked out on the couch. No one bothered to wake the two up and retired to their own rooms instead. When the rest of the Avengers woke up the next morning, Tatiana and Steve were still out on the couch. Tatiana woke up to Clint pouring himself a cup of coffee. She wiggled out of Steve’s arms and grabbed herself some coffee. She sat on the counter and took a few sips. Steve rolled over and when he went to snuggle against Tatiana, he felt only air. Steve woke up and peeked over the couch to see her on the counter and the rest of the team silently eating breakfast. Some at the table, others leaning against the stove area. Steve rubbed at his eyes and got up. </p><p>        The team was still watching the two of them, this wasn’t something they would be able to get over easy. Sure, they made bets. But still… something about the two of them actually together. Tatiana was normally an excitable teammate with a huge air of authority surrounding her. Steve was always the uptight leader, America’s Golden Boy. But here the both of them were, Tatiana was this adorable coquettish girl and Steve was putty in her hands. They had never seen Steve Rogers so calm and without stress. Tatiana opened her legs so Steve could stand in between them and be closer, both hands were wrapped around her waist. She smiled sweetly and held up her coffee mug to his lips. Steve took a sip and his lips puckered. </p><p>        “Doll, that’s not coffee.” He moved away to get himself a cup straight from the pot. </p><p>        “You drink gasoline.” </p><p>        “No cream. No sugar. Black like it’s supposed to be.”</p><p>        “Gasoline,” Tatiana retorted. </p><p>        Steve laughed as he grabbed his mug. He resettled between her legs. The both of them drinking their cups of coffee. </p><p>        “Alright, run time,” Steve said as he set the cup down. Tatiana finished her coffee and took both mugs to the sink. </p><p>        “You two not gonna have breakfast? Steve, we literally just got back from a mission.”</p><p>        “Relax you guys. We’ll just do the morning run. No more training, just the run.”</p><p>        Tatiana started towards the hallway. Steve grabbed at the bottom of the sweatshirt she was wearing. His sweatshirt. He pulled her back to him. She wiggled in Steve’s arms as he tried to tickle her. </p><p>        “Steve, stop,” Tatiana whined through laughter. </p><p>        Of course he didn’t. They both knew that she could pull away at any moment. With three of her bracelets still on Tatiana still had strength that could rival Steve’s, she just liked when he was like this. She was the strongest on her old team, and not just physically— of course Teddy being Hulkling was strong so it wasn’t just her. She was used to always being the strongest physically, mentally, emotionally. The team kind of put it all on Tatiana, Captain after all. But with Steve, like this, she could drop a lot of it. Steve was always your typical masculine man but after finding himself in the modern world, it became too entangled in the Captain America persona. He liked that Tatiana let him become the strong one without all the leader shit attached. Just her tough boyfriend. So Tatiana let him hold her and tickle her and pretended to run when she didn’t actually want to. </p><p>        The team didn’t know if they liked it. Okay sure the two were dating. Sure, the two were lovey-dovey and very domestic. But this? This was active treason against everything they knew about the two. This was Tatiana giggling. She didn't giggle, she laughed. But no clearly that was giggling and Steve was smiling like Tatiana was his world. </p><p>        Bucky always thought the look Steve had was one that was reserved for Peggy Carter but this was something entirely different. Where Peggy was once his moon and stars, Tatiana was his other light— his sun. A second light that he had a chance with. One that Steve wouldn’t let go because there weren’t any more light sources left. </p><p>        “Captain,” Tatiana laughed. </p><p>        Sam and Bucky choked. Steve’s hands stopped on her waist and he looked at her, jaw clenched and hands gripping hard. Tatiana knew what she was doing. It wasn’t a slip-up. Just like at the pool she was messing with Steve and she enjoyed it, being a little brat sometimes and pushing the boundaries. </p><p>        The two liked to keep the bedroom times confined to bedroom times but occasionally Tatiana would drag it outside ever so slightly, it became a foreplay of sorts. Although sometimes she just wanted to fuck with Steve, he always became flustered when it wasn’t expected before actually doing anything. </p><p>        “What?” Tatiana asked innocently. </p><p>        Sam and Bucky weren’t even trying to hold back their laughs at this point. </p><p>        “We’re going to miss our run if we keep playing… Captain.” </p><p>        Steve let go of her waist. “Right. Our run, let’s go.” </p><p>        She was shocked when he spanked her ass before walking away into the hallway. Tatiana didn’t think he would do anything in front of the team. He hadn’t planned on it but she had said it one too many times thinking he would never do anything in public and he was ready to show her otherwise despite the inevitable embarrassment and shit he would receive from the rest of the team. The same team that sat there in stunned silence at having just witnessed that. They watched her bite her bottom lip. </p><p>        “Tatiana, baby? You coming? The sun’s only getting higher,” Steve called from down the hall. </p><p>        “Hmm, yeah. Morning run, coming.” </p><p>        The team watched Tatiana leave. They could practically hear the smirk in Steve’s voice as he had called her. They didn’t miss the word ‘baby’ that rolled off his lips in a slightly darker tone than when he ever calls Tatiana doll or by her name. </p><p>        “He has a…” Clint started. </p><p>        “Yep,” Sam and Bucky answered. </p><p>        “Always?” Peter asked not sure if he wanted an answer. </p><p>        “I think just her,” Sam said. Normally on the field he calls Steve ‘Captain’. And if the two had been dating for as long as they said then he’s definitely said it before and gotten no reaction. </p><p>        “Still don’t think I can call him that again,” Wanda whispered as Bruce nodded in agreement with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Nearly the whole team was in the gym for training, Tatiana doing yoga with Nat for flexibility, when Tony and Bruce busted in. </p><p>        “We did it! Project Beetle. The poison compound, the vaccine. We have it all!” Bruce said excitedly. </p><p>        “Tell Nick. We’re going to be moving fast now. They’ll probably roll us out in a week,” Steve commanded.</p><p>        Bruce and Tony nodded before walking out. This was a breakthrough and maybe after the breakthrough the team would get a real break. Fighting was Tatiana's thing so she would never stay away for long but she really wanted a vacation for the team, like the farm but longer than a week. Training was pretty much over once Tony and Bruce told everyone they solved it. Tatiana changed into her own clothes for once. Of course, Steve’s clothes were always her favorite but Tatiana had her own style and it’s not like Rogers owned any dresses or cute shorts— although if Tatiana was wearing a skirt or shorts she’d probably still steal his shirt. </p><p>        Tatiana was sitting on the counter talking to Peter about MIT and his excitement at his acceptance. They both were happy however they knew he wouldn’t always be available for missions and almost nightly movie watching would be relegated to the weekend when he came home to the compound.  </p><p>        “So what did you major when you were in college?”</p><p>        “You’re going to laugh when you hear it.”</p><p>        “I promise I won’t,” Peter said as he handed her a grape popsicle from the freezer, he took a blue raspberry. </p><p>        “Double major in Early Childhood Education…”</p><p>        “And?”</p><p>        “Acting.”</p><p>        “That’s cool. Would you go back? Finish I mean.”</p><p>        “You know after being stuck here I never considered. Maybe, I’ll probably take summer classes. Or I’ll just come and annoy you at MIT.”</p><p>        “You know what, don’t go back to college.”</p><p>        Tatiana and Peter laughed. They both switched popsicles, not the most sanitary but they did it anyway. The rest of the team watched from the couches. At first, they wondered how Steve kept his jealousy in check when it came to how close Tatiana and Peter were. Steve would be lying if he said it never bothered him at first but after their first discussion about movie night he came to see that to Tatiana, Peter was a brother. Like Bucky or Sam. </p><p>        And not once did Steve ever feel bothered about the closeness she had with Sam and Bucky so why should he with Peter just because he was younger? However, he was happy that Tatiana and Peter started joining the team occasionally for movie nights as long as the two got to pick the movie. The popcorn finished popping and Peter poured it into a bowl. He grabbed two more popsicles for the two of them and they made their way to the couches. Tatiana took her spot on Steve’s lap while complaining that she was cold. </p><p>        “If you wore real clothes and stopped eating popsicles maybe you wouldn’t have this problem.”</p><p>        “You know what, Sam. Ain’t no one ask for your opinion.”</p><p>        “Next time don’t complain out loud,” he joked as he threw a blanket and pillow at her. </p><p>        Tatiana turned a little in Steve’s arms before the movie started so she could see him slightly. It felt nice to be able to do couple stuff around the rest of the team. Tatiana offered him the popsicle but he shook his head so she turned back around and continued to eat it. The movie was Peter’s choice and was <em>Saw</em>. It wasn’t on Earth-563 so it was a new movie series to Tatiana. Steve looked around the room. Everyone was lounging about, some cuddled up, and focused on the movie. He was too, partly. The other part was focused on his girlfriend licking her fingers clean of any melted popsicle. Tatiana jumped and grabbed the pillow when a jump scare happened. Natasha, who was getting a second bowl of popcorn, noticed as she sat back down on the floor near Wanda and Clint.</p><p>        “Like the movie, TT?” she asked.</p><p>        “Yeah, act like you didn’t see that.”</p><p>        “Short-stack doesn’t do horror?”</p><p>        “I like horror, but jump scares still mess with me. Just ignore my screams from the corner.”</p><hr/><p>        The ride in the quinjet was silent but drummed with energy. The team was on their way to the main headquarters of Project Beetle. With the compounds and incriminating receipts, S.H.I.E.L.D. gave the Avengers the go ahead to end Project Beetle. If some of the poison managed to slip out they had a vaccine. So they were there to kill the last factory and arrest everyone they could. Like always, Tatiana and Steve shared headphones. Tatiana wasn’t playing a game with Peter this time. He was reading to try and keep himself calm and focused. Steve slipped her bracelet off his wrist and back onto hers so Tatiana now had all four kimoyo beads on her person. </p><p>        “Hey, Steve?”</p><p>        “Yes, Tatiana.”</p><p>        “Would it be too forward if I asked to move in with you…to your room?” </p><p>        Sam and Natasha smiled as they watched:</p><p>
  <em>        They had caught Tatiana pacing back and forth on the balcony holding Tony. She had set Tony on the table and crouched to the his level. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “So you see my problem? What should I do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        The chicken just clucked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “I need more than just spit it out Short-stack.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        The chicken clucked again. Natasha made her and Sam’s presence known. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “So can you actually speak to animals because first the cat and now a chicken. Also where did you get the chicken?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “It’s Tony.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “You stole Clint’s chicken?” Sam raised an eyebrow at Tatiana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “I borrowed the chicken for advice.” She opened a portal back to the farm and patted the chicken on the butt until he walked into it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “You always go to the chicken for advice?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Helped me kiss Steve.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “So you do speak chicken?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Tatiana rolled her eyes. She started to walk away but Sam stopped her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “We saw you pacing. Need help, kid. Human help?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “He’s gonna say no. It’s going to make our relationship weird.”</em>
</p><p><em>        “You want to move in with him?” Once again, Nat was right on the money.</em> </p><p> </p><p>        “I was going to ask you the same thing. You’re practically in my room every night anyway, wanted you to move in after the mission,” Steve said.</p><p>        They both smiled at each other. Sam and Natasha, who weren’t even pretending to not be listening, gave a thumbs up. </p><p>        The fight started the minute the quinjet landed. The team had never seen Tatiana and Steve in action as an established duo and while they were occupied with their own fights, they snuck glances at the two captains when they could. Steve would fight before throwing the shield, knocking out a few guys while it passed underneath Tatiana's feet and charged her up. She would open a portal so the shield would fly through it and back into Steve’s hand. </p><p>        “Tatiana! Peter!” Steve called to you. </p><p>        Tatiana looked to see a bunch of guards ganging up on Peter. She ran at Steve’s shield. He knocked out a guard with the shield before bracing himself as she stepped on it. He pushed Tatiana off of it and she went flying with lightning sparking at her hands and feet. She landed and began to help Peter.</p><p>        The upper levels had the most guards and it started to dwindle as the team traveled downwards. They were fighting less people and throwing more of them through portals to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s holding cells. Natasha and Bruce separated from the rest of the group in order to recover any last bits of information from the computers and wipe them completely. The rest of the team continued on to the main lab and meeting room. There were a few guards in the meeting room but Sam and Tony took them out no problem. Tatiana was opening portals as the rest of the Avengers threw people in her direction to the holding cells. Until she spotted him in the back. Right next to Senator Lance Bolton, who was being dragged towards Tatiana by Clint, was Abel Bolton. She wasn’t even looking at Clint when she opened the portal for him. The team watched as Tatiana stalked towards Abel Bolton who was wearing a stupid smirk on his face.</p><p>        “Miss Mitchell, or should I say Captain Johnson? I was so hoping we could go on a second date but this might put our plans on hold. Shame. I was looking for another night, with you to keep me warm.”</p><p>        Tatiana lunged at him. No one moved as she hit him. Tatiana punched Abel like he was a punching bag in the gym. She spared him nothing, treating him like he was Steve or Bucky, someone who could actually take her hits. Eventually Abel’s face was becoming more bloodied by the second. </p><p>        “She’s gonna kill him,” Tony said as they watched.</p><p>        Steve watched as her knuckles started to bleed a little. He grabbed Tatiana around the waist and pulled her to his back until she was off of Abel. Hot tears fell down Tatiana's face as Steve shushed her. </p><p>        “I know, doll, I know. But we need him alive.” </p><p>        Without a glance, Tatiana opened a portal for somebody to throw the scumbag through. She opened the portal for everyone to go home. Steve sat her on the counter and took out a first aid kit. Bucky took over, mentioning he was used to cleaning up Tatiana and Steve’s injuries back in the 40s. </p><p>        “You good Lucky Lou?”</p><p>        “I’m fine, Buck. What time is it?”</p><p>        “7 pm.” </p><p>        “Oh good, she should still be in. I think I’m going to go see Dr. Lin for a session. Captain, can you take Goose outside for her walk.”</p><p>        Steve’s jaw didn’t clench this time. She wasn't calling him for anything sexy. Captain. Tatiana needed someone to be in control while she wasn't. He was a constant. Steve gently kissed her forehead and muttered of course. Her hands were shaking and not just from the extra charge of the fight. Silently, Steve removed her kimoyo beads and slipped them on his wrists. He grabbed both her hands until she was looking at him. Steve kissed Tatiana's hands. </p><p>        “Go see the doctor. Goose and I will be in our room when you get back.” </p><p>        Tatiana hopped down from the counter and walked towards the elevator. </p><hr/><p>        Steve and Goose were lying on the bed when Tatiana came back. Steve held out the beads for her but she shook her head, still not relaxed enough to put them on. </p><p>        “I cleared out half the closet and drawers for you.”</p><p>        “Thank you. Do we think we can find a place for my armchair?” Steve could hear the exhaustion in Tatiana's voice.</p><p>        “Yeah. I’ll just move the desk a little.”</p><p>        “Okay. I’m going to take a bath.”</p><p>        She slowly shuffled to the bathroom. Steve left Goose on the bed. Bucky caught him carrying Tatiana's stuff to his room. He smiled at Steve before retreating to his room to get ready for a date. Steve wasn’t sure how she'd organize her stuff and he imagined she would probably change it later but he put it up for now just so everything would be put away. </p><p>        Tatiana came out of the bathroom pleasantly surprised to see her armchair was already in the room, Steve’s shield in it and the Basotho blanket that T’Challa and Shuri gave her was draped over it. Steve was nowhere to be found at the moment, just Goose who meowed from the chair. She changed and sat down in the chair, wrapping herself in the blanket. Tatiana felt calmer and realized the blanket had vibranium woven through it. She moved Steve’s shield so it was more to the side and she could lean on it like a hard pillow. He came back in with a warm drink for her. Steve sat on the edge of the bed, facing Tatiana. </p><p>        “Dr. Lin wasn’t too thrilled I hurt my hands. But she says I did good, not shutting down… I still don’t think she gets me beating him up but she said the anger was better than nothing.”</p><p>        “That’s good, Tatiana. I’m glad you went to her.”</p><p>        “Me too,” she said before taking a sip. “Thank you for being patient.”</p><p>        “It’s nothing.”</p><p>        “No, it’s a lot. It can be a lot and I know that. Thank you for being patient with me, Steve. I love you. Seriously.”</p><p>        “I love you too, Tatiana.” </p><p>        The two sipped on the drinks in silence. When they finished, Steve turned off most of the lights to go to bed. Tatiana stayed up for a bit to read before leaving the armchair. When she got up and slipped into bed, Steve turned over and wrapped an arm around her. </p><hr/><p>        Vacation actually came. Nick agreed that they all deserved two or three weeks off. Anything S.H.I.E.L.D. found would be handled by agents— bar an alien invasion maybe. So the Avengers were leaving the compound and the city for a five hour drive to the Cape Cod area of Massachusetts. </p><p>        With a lot of them, there were five cars. Tatiana, Steve, Shuri, Peter, Sam, and Bucky in one car. Tony’s car held him, Rhodey, Pepper, Thor, Happy, and Bruce. Vision was with Wanda, T’Challa, Okoye and her husband W’Kabi, and Nakia. And Clint was driving with his family and Natasha. They were glad the Wakandans managed to take a break and come with them, but they could only stay for a week. </p><p>        Tatiana could’ve portaled everyone there or taken the quinjet but everyone thought a good old-fashioned road trip would be fun. Tatiana's car was slowly regretting that decision— she, Shuri, and Peter were driving them up a wall with their music. Currently, Sam was driving and, even though Bucky was in the passenger’s seat, Shuri took control of the aux cord. It had started off calm until Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco came on. The songs weren’t bad. It was the three of them screaming the songs at the top of your lungs that sucked. The three older men breathed a sigh of relief when Tatiana, Peter, and Shuri had passed out. It wouldn’t last long and they knew it but they accepted the quiet while it lasted. </p><p>        “Were we that bad at their age?” Sam asked as he turned down the volume. </p><p>        Like they predicted, the quiet didn’t last long. The minute the cars pulled into the gas station for a refuel, the three woke up. After filling with gas, their car parked at the spots in front of the station so as not to block other cars. People went to the bathroom and got snacks. The gas station was playing “Gasolina” by Daddy Yankee. </p><p>        “Bust a move, Pete!” </p><p>        Tatiana and Shuri laughed at Peter’s surprisingly decent twerk skills. She filmed him and wouldn’t delete the footage, locking her phone before Peter could grab it from her. They piled back into the car for the final two hours, Steve driving and Tatiana in the passenger seat. The last thing anyone in the car was prepared for was the fact that not only did Steve know who Lady Gaga and Beyonce were, but that he listened to their music. But the other passengers were watching Tatiana and Steve perfectly sing “Telephone”. First thing Peter did, pull out his phone and record— not that Steve and her noticed. </p><p>        The car rolled to a stop in front of the beach houses that were rented for the weeks. They were huge houses so the team only rented three and split people accordingly. Everyone that wasn’t coupled was in bunk beds and shared rooms. The houses were right next to each other, back porches facing each other. </p><hr/><p>        “I want a picture of all the couples!” Tony called out. </p><p>        He handed a camera to Happy. Tatiana joined the group photo, jumping onto Steve’s back. It took several tries for the photo— people claiming they didn’t look good every picture. Finally, they got a picture everyone was satisfied with. </p><p>        “Someone tan with me,” Natasha said as she stretched out on a towel. </p><p>        “Well I think that counts all of us out,” T’Challa said, making them laugh. However he and Nakia sat down with Nat anyway. </p><p>        Tatiana played beach volleyball with Steve and Clint’s kids. He loved his family but Clint and Laura gladly dumped the children with Uncle Steve and Aunty TT for at least an hour. Despite being on vacation, there was still team dinner every night. Not that anyone was complaining. The thunder clap scared everyone. </p><p>        “Damn, I was looking forward to a night on the boardwalk,” Rhodey said as he looked out the window. </p><p>        Tatiana just smiled. She grabbed her bracelet from Steve and stood up from the table. Everyone looked at her in confusion when they opened the porch door. Tatiana stood outside but only the thunder was clapping, she turned around. </p><p>        “Thor? Can you do something about that?”</p><p>        “You want the lightning?”</p><p>        “Need to show you guys a trick.” </p><p>        Thor stood up to help her. His lightning alone didn’t charge her up completely, it had to be from a natural source but he could help jump start the sky. The others jumped up in surprise when they watched the first strike hit Tatiana's hand but nothing happened. She waited until more strikes aimed at her. When she came back inside, her hair was sparking and both eyes were purple. </p><p>        “Who wants a mini trip to my hometown?” </p><hr/><p>        Steve dropped in the bed next to Tatiana. </p><p>        “Earth-563 wasn’t as different as I thought it would be.” </p><p>        “I’m not an alien Steve.”</p><p>        “I know, still thought it would be a whole lot more different. I mean you haven’t heard of half the things we have here.”</p><p>        “Are you still holding the fact that you knew Beyonce before me over my head? Because I thought we established—”</p><p>        Steve kissed her to shut her up. Tatiana pulled away before kissing him one more time and turning to a comfortable sleep position.</p><hr/><p>        The club scene in Cape Cod wasn’t the same as the club scene in New York. For one, it wasn’t some jumping high-packed club. It was more of a bar with a nice space for a dance-floor and the occasional karaoke night. The team had split between a boardwalk night and going to the club (Clint and Laura having no choice with young children but to choose the boardwalk). </p><p>        While being an Avenger got Tatiana, Peter, and Shuri into the club, it couldn’t get them drinks at the bar. So the three of them drank sodas, happy to at least be in. Getting ID’d was still something Tatiana wasn't used to on Earth-Earth. She enjoyed cheering on the drunk and tipsy as they sang their hearts out to songs out of their vocal range. The club scene in Cape Cod? Different but good. And even better when the DJ came back from a break. Shuri was up the minute “Single Ladies” came on. For someone who lived in Wakanda, she absolutely loved American pop culture. </p><p>        “Sorry, not exactly a single lady.”</p><p>        “For three minutes you can be.” Shuri pulled on her arm. </p><p>        Tatiana shrugged and got up. “It’s not me Steve, the song requires it. Our relationship will truly be missed.” </p><p>        He laughed as she handed him her soda and joined Shuri. Soon, Peter joined when “Soulja Boy” came on and after “Electric Slide” naturally Sam and Rhodey had to join. Nakia, T’Challa, Steve, Bucky, and Wanda only joined when Tatiana pulled them over promising that the Cupid Shuffle literally says what to do in the song. </p><p>        And then Tatiana, Sam, and Rhodey’s eyes lit up upon the opening notes of “September”. Even Shuri, American pop culture extraordinaire, wasn’t prepared. The only other person who knew what was going on as the dance floor cleared into two lines was Peter because well he lived in New York and his best friends were Ned and MJ, how would he not know. It didn’t take long for the others to understand the concept of a Soul Train line. </p><p>        “No, no, Tatiana.” </p><p>        She was trying to pull Steve along as it got closer to her turn going down the line. </p><p>        “You don’t have to dance well, Rogers. Just groove on down the train. Come on, old man.” </p><p>        He caved, when it came to Tatiana, Steve would always cave. She cheered him on as he went with her. The cheerful atmosphere continued even as the songs died down into slower, calmer songs. Eventually, some songs from the 40s came on. Bucky and Steve looked over to the DJ who gave them a wink and raised a glass. </p><p>        “Doll, would you like to go dancing?”</p><p>        “I expect you to sweep me off my feet, Captain Rogers.” </p><p>        The others watched from the bar. It was like the bar had gone back in time for those few moments. Tatiana and Steve swayed and twirled to the music. Steve looked at her in the dim light. The box braids she had gotten for vacation framed her face. Yeah, Tatiana was his sun and he knew it. He leaned in to kiss her. The others watched the slight spark of her hair as her lips met his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The compound felt just a bit emptier. After Project Beetle, Thor went back to save Asgard and Bruce left with him. Peter was very focused on second semester of his senior year and Tatiana didn’t want to bother him too much, even though he was basically guaranteed a spot at MIT it was still important to keep up final grades. He was almost done though, it was spring now. Clint spent more time with Laura and the kids. Tony and Pepper were still in the compound but he had promised her that after Project Beetle he would hang up the suit. So he became the new lab rat, especially with Bruce gone. </p><p>        However, even Tony and Pepper were gone at the moment. He was taking her out for the day, celebrating their engagement and to start wedding planning. So it was the usual suspects at home, Tatiana, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Wanda, and Vision. Tatiana was laying down on the couches as Bucky told her stories about the falling out between Steve and Tony before she had shown up. Steve walked in during one of the stories. </p><p>        “You guys destroyed an airport? What sort of dick measuring contest?”</p><p>        “Never said it was a good fight.” He bent down to kiss her. The longer hair and beard was a new feeling but Tatiana liked it. </p><p>        “You’re telling me. Did you really almost go rogue?”</p><p>        “Yeah. If we had signed those Accords, not reached the compromise. Probably,” Bucky said and Steve just nodded.</p><p>        Vision walked by. It was still tricky getting used to the human body he created for himself. He was clutching his head when he went to get water. Wanda appeared and rubbed his back. </p><p>        “You okay, Vis?”</p><p>        “It’s the mind stone. It’s telling me something but I don’t know what… you need to go, now!”</p><p>        Before they could say another word, they heard a crash on the compound. Tatiana didn’t waste a second a portaled into her and Steve’s shared room. He suited up in record time as did Tatiana. The team raced outside to see Wanda struggling to tackle two creatures that no one was quite sure what they were. Vision was on the side, injured. The fight didn’t last long. The minute they saw they were losing, before Tatiana could open a portal to send them somewhere, a beam of light rained down on them. It sucked them back up into a spaceship and flew away. </p><p>        “What the hell was that?” Sam asked. </p><p>        The team ushered Vision inside to get him help. Steve and Wanda took Vision to the infirmary. </p><p>        “Captain Johnson?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. came on. </p><p>        “Yes?”</p><p>        “Dr. Banner is coming up the elevator.”</p><p>        “Bruce?” </p><p>        When Vision, Wanda, and Steve came back up Bruce explained everything. Great, Project Beetle ended and instead of going back to fighting HYDRA it was another alien invasion led by a Thanos. And more importantly, they didn’t have Tony or Thor… or Peter, who was supposed to be on a school trip and just couldn’t help but get himself in the fighting. </p><p>        “So what advantage do we have? Or are we about to dive head first into a losing battle?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        “We have to get rid of the stone,” Vision said. “That’s how we stop Thanos from getting it.” </p><p>        “Yeah, we get rid of the stone and you with it. We’re not having this conversation,” Wanda cut in. “That’s too high a price.”</p><p>        “Only you have the power to pay it,” Vision said as he gently grabbed Wanda’s face. </p><p>        Wanda pulled away from him. Tatiana looked between everyone. She looked at Steve, having a whole conversation with their eyes. They weren’t trading Vision’s life. He nodded in understanding.</p><p>        “We can’t do that, Vis.”</p><p>        “Captain, you would’ve done the same in World War 2. Tatiana?”</p><p>        Tatiana looked away because Vision was right. She would’ve laid down her life for her team. She did on 563. And if it wasn’t for the portal back to the hideout she already had open, she would’ve stayed dead if the team hadn’t rushed her into the hospital. Without question, Tatiana almost did trade her life. And that’s not a light decision to make. Not one she was going to let happen again. Not to Vision. </p><p>        “What if we extract the stone?” Bruce questioned. He paced as he thought out loud. “Vision is made of the stone, JARVIS, Ultron, Tony, me. Kill the stone and there should still be some stuff left.”  </p><p>        “Can you do that, Bruce?” </p><p>        “Not me… not here.”</p><p>        “Then we need to find someone fast. Call Rhodes,” Steve commanded. </p><hr/><p><strong><em>        “Umphathi. Panther yethu encinci yaseMelika,”</em></strong> Okoye greeted as Tatiana stepped through the portal. <em>(Captain. Our little American panther)</em></p><p><em><strong>        “Ndinqwenela ukuba iimeko zibe ngcono.” </strong></em>Tatiana hugged her before stepping back. <em>(I wish the circumstances were better)</em></p><p>        T’Challa informed them of how many forces they had. They weren’t sure if it would be enough. Bruce said a big assault but exactly how big? Steve nodded and thanked T’Challa for what they did have. The next problem was Vision. After Shuri took a few digs at Bruce and Tony for programming Vision the most simple way, she started her analysis. </p><p>        Tatiana sniggered a little at the dig, not that she could’ve done any better in fact she couldn’t do it all so it was still impressive to her. Shuri ushered Vision into her lab. There wasn’t much else they could do for the day. Okoye showed Tatiana and Steve to their room— the same one as the last time they visited. </p><hr/><p>        Okoye walked by to see her Dora Milaje looking at something. </p><p>        “What is going on?” she asked, wondering what could so interesting to them so late at night.</p><p>        “The two captains.”</p><p>        Okoye looked out the window that overlooked a flat piece of land in the palace. Steve was throwing the shield at Tatiana constantly, angling it to bounce off the tree behind her and come back to his hand. She was flying above it, absorbing as much energy from each pass as she could. The fight could come any day and as unstable as being fully charged on Earth-Earth was, she needed to stay ready. The Dora Milaje hadn’t meant to stop but one of them caught Tatiana floating and soon they all were looking. Even Okoye was fascinated. </p><p>        Steve threw the shield one more time until Tatiana's hair had flared up. Both her eyes were purple as she floated back down to the ground. She was shaking. It would’ve been worse if she was on the compound but the magnetic field of Wakanda’s vibranium was still not enough to stop the shaking. Steve made a move to walk towards her but Tatiana stopped him. </p><p>        “Wait. I’m not stable. I’m a literal nuclear bomb, right now.”</p><p>        Steve took another step towards her.</p><p>        “Steve, I’m serious. The amount of times you threw that shield. The amount of radiation off of the vibranium… I’m enough to level a city. This isn’t 563, there’s no core here. I’m not stable, you’ll… you’ll get hurt.” </p><p>        “I’m not afraid of you.” </p><p>        He didn’t hesitate to grab her hand. Tatiana watched her hand shake a little before stopping under the pressure of his. Then the sparks flared up. Steve hissed and she tried to pull away but he wouldn’t let go. </p><p>        “You’re going to hurt yourself.”</p><p>        “It’s fine, Tatiana.” </p><p>        The sparks were starting to stay for longer. Tatiana quickly grabbed Steve’s other hand to create a closed circuit for the current she knew was coming. They watched the small current travel up his arm and around Steve’s shoulder. He wasn’t in any pain. It was like a small pulse but nothing painful. Steve leaned in to kiss her. Tatiana was still nervous but melted as his lips touched hers. Both their lips were soft but Tatiana's were slightly softer against his. Steve gently pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. His tongue slipped inside her mouth when he let go of her lip. Both Tatiana's arms wrapped around the back of his neck, one of her hands tangled in his hair, and Steve pulled her in till she was as close to him as possible. </p><p>        “Okay, that’s enough. You are worse than children, leave them,” Okoye said as she ushered the Dora Milaje off. The last thing they saw was Tatiana's hair constantly flaring in and out. </p><hr/><p>        “You have to understand there’s so many paths and neurons. If I miss one it could cause critical failure.” </p><p>        “Okay, Shuri, how much time do you need?” Steve asked. The two captains had come from another session on the courtyard. </p><p>        “As long as you can get me.”</p><p>        That time wasn’t much. Tatiana's kimoyo beads started ringing and vibrating along with Okoye’s. And the alarm sounded. Okoye pulled up a globe hologram on her beads.</p><p>        “Something’s entered the atmosphere.”</p><p>        “Cap,” Sam’s voice came through the comm. “We’ve got a problem here.”</p><p>        The barrier shook as something hit it. Someone was here. They looked at Shuri. There wasn’t going to be much time. More and more ships were landing outside the barrier.</p><p>        “Engage all defenses. We need to evacuate the city,” T’Challa said. “And the mountains, the Jabari. All the tribes. Quickly!” </p><p>        “Tell me where. I’m on it,” Tatiana said as she followed the Dora Milaje. She placed a hand on Okoye’s head to get the picture of the location to portal citizens to.</p><p>        Steve grabbed his shield. “Wanda, the minute that stone is out of Vision’s head, you blow it to hell.”</p><p>        “Understood, Captain.”</p><p>        “Steve, one more charge for good measure.” </p><p>        Tatiana ran at the shield and he launched her forward through the city streets. She formed several portals that were able to last for a little bit of time thanks to the vibranium of Wakanda. People ran through them as Tatiana and the Dora entered houses and buildings to help those who couldn’t get out quickly themselves or had children with them. </p><p>        “There are two heat signatures at the barrier.” Tatiana heard Rhodey’s voice through the comm. She was positive it was the two aliens from before. </p><p>        “What the hell?” She heard Bucky whisper. </p><p>        Tatiana couldn’t see what they did but she knew it couldn’t be good when the barrier above her shook. Bruce’s voice came in as she was helping an elderly woman out of her apartment. </p><p>        “Captain, if these things close in around us, they’re going to get to Vision.” </p><p>        “I’m not done!” Shuri yelled. </p><p>        “Then we better keep them in front of us,” Steve said. </p><p>        “Tatiana?” T’Challa called through Steve’s comm. “How is the city?”</p><p>        “Evacuated. I’m headed to mountain and river tribes next.”</p><p>        “Alright, we open up the barrier,” T’Challa whispered. </p><p>        Tatiana was headed back from the river tribe when lightning knocked her to the ground. She got up as another strike hit her. Thor. She raced through the now empty streets of Wakanda. Tatiana landed next to Thor who was now with a moving tree and raccoon and an axe instead of his hammer, she hoped they all lived to see another day where she could hear the story behind that. Tatiana looked around and finally saw what was happening. The amount of aliens was more than she could see once on the ground. She looked at Steve and ran at the shield, bouncing off once again to start attacking. </p><p>        “Fall back!” T’Challa yelled as these large metal drills came from under the ground.</p><p>        Tatiana noticed Okoye and Nat about to get crushed. Just as she swooped in, Wanda also appeared using her magic to stop it. Tatiana left them to keep killing as many aliens as she could when they heard Bruce yell from inside the Iron Hulk that Vision needs backup. Wanda and Steve went to go find him.</p><p>        “He’s here.” She heard Vision through the comm.</p><p>        The aliens just stopped. Tatiana and the rest of the team raced to where Vision was. A portal appeared and it was one she had never seen before. Whereas Tatiana's portals opened clean to the other side, this one was bubbling with storm clouds and lightning before a purple giant stepped out. Thanos. It had to be. The giant glowing gauntlet on his hand had every stone but one. They knew this situation was about to become do or die. </p><p>        Iron Hulk ran at him first but passed right through Thanos as if he were thin air. Bruce told them all what the stones could do but seeing it action. Tatiana would have to play smart she decided as she watched Steve, Sam, and T’Challa get tossed to the ground like rag dolls. Vision grabbed Wanda’s hand, he didn’t care what any of them said. It had to be done. She had to destroy him. </p><p>        Tatiana opened a portal as Thanos stepped but whatever stone he had stopped him from going through. She zoomed at him and he pointed the gauntlet at her. A moment of shock briefly crossed his face when Tatiana flew through it. The only thing that happened was the absolute jolt of electricity that ran through her. It was radiation she realized, all of it. That’s how the stones worked. And unfortunately for Thanos, magnetic fields, electric currents, radiation, all of that was how Tatiana channeled her powers. If it ran on some form of current she could take it. Which meant she had a chance to stop him. If she could manage to get close she could try to stop him. Or distract him long enough for the team to get close, she knew this wasn’t a giant she could take down on hwe own. Tatiana flew back to cover Wanda while blasting all her strength into a concentrated magic beam. </p><p>        It was working for a while until he slowly pushed against it. Tatiana was a nuclear bomb sure but still small. Her strength wasn’t a match for his. She didn't even think an overcharge from being on 563 would change that. Tatiana just hoped she could last long enough for Wanda to destroy the stone on Vision’s head. Before she could make that wish, Thanos’ hand came slamming down and backhanded her into the nearby rocks. Tatiana coughed hard upon impact. </p><p>        She barely turned her head to the side, the pain of the slam made it hard. She knew blood was pooling around her mouth but Tatiana laughed as she saw Vision destroyed. Wanda did it. Tatiana started to get up and try to recover. Steve tossed the shield to her in an instant. They heard a whirring and watched in horror as the time stone turned Vision back to right before death.</p><p>        “Shit,” Steve muttered as he grabbed the shield back.</p><p>        Thanos backhanded Wanda as she tried to reach. Lightning came out of nowhere and Thor launched his axe into Thanos’ chest. He pushed it further in. They heard Thanos whisper.</p><p>        “You should’ve gone for the head.”</p><p>        Tatiana was ready to spring into action, ignoring the pain. Steve braced himself already knowing what was coming. The lightning flew from her hand towards the gauntlet as her foot made contact with the shield. Tatiana flew towards Thanos never easing up on the magic beam. But he snapped. </p><p>        The blast blew her back into Steve. They both scrambled to their feet and looked at the now charred gauntlet on the giant’s hand.</p><p>        “What did you do?” Thor yelled. “What did you do?”</p><p>        They watched a portal open around Thanos before they could do anything to stop him. Thor’s axe fell to the ground where Thanos was previously kneeling.</p><p>        “Where’d he go?” Steve asked.</p><p>        “Steve, Tatiana.”</p><p>        They turned to the concerned voice of Bucky. And then they saw it. His arm was turning to dust and then his whole body did and the gun he was holding dropped to the ground.</p><p>        “NO!” Tatiana yelled as she ran towards the spot he once stood. Steve kneeled in the dirt next to her, both of them in shock.</p><p>        Tatiana's head turned when she heard Okoye whisper in Xhosa. The last bit of T’Challa turned to dust. And then Groot who was a bit away from him. The word ‘no’ didn’t stop flowing from her mouth as she watched Wanda and Sam disappear too. </p><p>        “What the hell is happening?” Bruce asked.</p><p>        They looked around and assessed who was left. Tatiana, Rhodey, Steve, Nat, Bruce, Thor, the raccoon, and Okoye. Tony and Peter were still missing in space somewhere and Clint was with his wife. At least that was three other bodies accounted for. </p><p>        “Tatiana?” Thor called her name.</p><p>        Steve’s head immediately snapped up. He wasn’t about to lose her too. They watched Tatiana's body fade in and out. Not quite dust but not fully there, like a hologram. Steve grabbed her. He felt her body physically in his hands before it would only feel like air and then suddenly reappear tangible. </p><p>        “You’re not leaving me too, doll, no, no,” he whispered. “You can’t leave me too.” </p><p>        Tatiana wrapped her arms around Steve. His breathing was heavy and fast whereas hers was shallow yet slow. She pulled back to hold his face in her hands. She tapped her fingers against his temples. Steve grabbed her hand the first time he felt it disappear.</p><p>        “The current’s the only thing I feel, Tatiana.” </p><p>        A tear rolled down his face. She swiped at the tear, missing the first time when she physically faded out. </p><p>        “I’m not going anywhere, Steve. I should’ve turned to dust like everyone else but I’m still here. I’m not leaving you, I’m with you till the end of the line. And it doesn’t end here. Believe me. I’m not leaving.”</p><p>        The team watched as Steve held her hand against his face. They didn’t move as if a single ripple from one of them would cause Tatiana to disappear forever. She kept the tiny electric pulse on her fingertips. The shaking in her hands was getting worse. She had absorbed a good chunk of the blast back from the snap. </p><p>        “I won’t leave you, Steve. I won’t.” Tatiana shook her head adamantly as if that alone would keep her there. </p><p>        “End of the line… I believe you, Captain.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        They were back in the palace. Shuri was also missing. They helped citizens back into their homes… the citizens that were left. Half of the evacuated were suddenly gone. According to some of them, they disappeared like dust. Like the team's friends. Everyone was focused on helping Wakanda and trying not to pay attention to how Tatiana was fading in and out. She could only open portals. Every time she went to escort someone, they would slip right through her hand. She could only seem to grab them for five seconds before fading out. Everyone said the same thing, all they could feel was a current. </p><p>        “Who’s going to lead Wakanda? Will you be okay?” Tatiana asked. She and the remaining Avengers were standing on the platform to head back to the compound. </p><p>        “We will figure it out. Go. Help your home,” Okoye said. </p><p>        Tatiana opened a portal back to the compound and everyone walked through. Pepper was waiting at the table but they couldn’t tell her where Tony was. He was still somewhere in space. Natasha walked into her room, saying she was going to phone Clint. The only energy in the air was one of sadness. The compound was too silent, it was uncomfortably heavy. Tatiana grabbed a cup to fill it with water. As she stood at the sink, she faded out again. The cup slipped through her grasp and dropped in the sink. </p><p>        “Shit!” </p><p>        The others watched not sure what to do. </p><p>        “Doll, doll you’re shaking.” </p><p>        Steve went to grab her but his hand passed through. He grabbed again when he noticed Tatiana seemed more physical. He turned her head towards him. She was sparking, eye purple, and crying. Steve didn’t say anything he just held her as best he could, feeling her body tremor against his. It wasn’t real feeling though, it was like holding onto mist. Steve felt the electricity and radiation more than he actually felt her. </p><p>        He pulled slightly at the kimoyo beads and Tatiana nodded. The fighting was over. She was still charged and Steve hoped that at least killing the charge would calm Tatiana down. He bent down and removed the ones around her ankles, having to wait for her to re-materialize, and then her wrists. </p><p>        “Tatiana?” </p><p>        She searched Steve’s face to try and identify the tone in his voice. She was caught off guard when his lips crashed against hers, his hands grabbing the sides of her face. Steve’s kiss was sloppy, their lips weren’t completely in sync. He rested his forehead against hers as he took deep breaths. </p><p>        “You’re here. Physically here.” </p><p>        “What just happened?” Rhodey asked. “You’re not gonna float away into dust on us are you, kid? You’re staying?”</p><p>        “Thanos’ snap wiped out half the population. The way Tatiana’s fading in and out, she was meant to be one of them. So why are you still here? What are we missing?” Bruce asked from the table. </p><p>        Tatiana grabbed Steve. He could feel her and she could feel him. It was a valid question that Bruce had. Tatiana wiggled her fingers around, there was a very small electric current because she was still slightly charged— but without her beads on, it didn’t last long. </p><p>        “What are we missing?” Tatiana whispered to herself. </p><p>        Nat came back downstairs. “I can’t get a hold of Clint.”</p><p>        “What do you mean, Nat?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        “He answered the phone distraught and then said he had to go. He’s not answering my calls, won’t tell me what’s happening.” </p><p>        “He’s alive, that’s what counts right now… this is a disaster. We should all recoup. Everyone rest tonight. That’s what we need.” </p><p>        Tatiana laid in the bed cuddling Goose. She watched Steve finally shave his vacation beard in the bathroom. He knew, right now, the world needed the Captain America that they were used to. He came back into the bedroom. Steve took off her kimoyo beads and laid them on his nightstand. He crawled into bed, kissing her forehead. Neither of them felt like turning on the TV or listening to music. Everything seemed to be at a standstill. Goose brushed her nose against Steve’s face before jumping off the bed and going to sleep on the armchair. Tatiana and Steve held each other, not willing or wanting to talk. </p><p>        “Your hair,” Steve noted. Those were the first word said after minutes of silence. </p><p>        He got up wordlessly and went back into the bathroom. Tatiana sat up on the bed. Steve needed something tangible. He needed to move his fingers in her hair, attempt to coat each strand with product, feel Tatiana. This was therapy, especially after discovering Dr. Lin had been snapped.</p><p>        “Thank you, Stevie.” She and him laid down, holding hands. </p><p>        Every time he turned over in his sleep, Steve woke up. He had to make sure that Tatiana was still there. Still in his arms. Every night, without fail, he woke up to check. Sometimes he’d notice that she flickered in and out when she was sitting in the armchair. He’d watch her read in the chair or on the living room couches while leaning against his shield, Goose resting near, and the book would just drop. She would gasp in surprise and then the shaking. </p><p>        The shaking would start and Steve would come over to grab her hand until Tatiana had started to pull away from him. She couldn’t watch as her hand passed through his. So Steve had to just watch her. His heart ached and he had to leave the room when it happened, he couldn’t stand to see her shake and not be able to help. </p><p>        Everyone noticed the thin ice the two seemed to live on now. It was loving and fine until Tatiana faded, then every word and action between the two became tense and controlled. And it wasn’t until they went to bed that the two could reconcile after an incident— they both agreed to never go to bed upset with each other. </p><p>        Despite being hard as hell, Tatiana wanted to read so she was leaning on Steve’s shield in the living room— it was her new security pillow. The others were also in the living room with her. They kept the TV low, even though she told them that the sound doesn’t bother her. Steve was coming from the gym. Back to the punching bag, that’s what he did after the snap. He opened the fridge for a protein shake. </p><p>        “TT, do you want a drink?”</p><p>        “Can I have a—” Tatiana stopped and gasped as the book fell out her hand and hit the floor. “I’ll take a, um, a…”</p><p>        She couldn’t focus. She tried to pick up the book again but it passed through her. Tatiana watched her hand shake, only a small tremor at the moment. </p><p>        “I’m good, Steve. Not thirsty.” </p><p>        Tatiana and the others jumped at the force with which Steve set down his protein shake on the counter. </p><p>        “I’m sorry,” he muttered as he grabbed a napkin to clean up the spill. </p><p>        She managed to scoop up the book. But Tatiana couldn’t open it to read because the shaking became worse. Steve walked over and set the cup of water in front of her, pain in his eyes as he looked at Tatiana stare at her hands. </p><p>        “You always want just water when you’re not thirsty, doll.” His voice was strained.</p><p>        The book dropped again. Steve picked it up. He was about to place it in her hand but he saw the corner of the book pass right through her fingertip. Steve set the book down on the table and walked out of the common room. </p><hr/><p>        Tatiana and Steve were on their morning run with Goose. It was slower than usual for the both of them. Tatiana checked the time. Steve stopped and held out his hand that had her beads so she could touch them. Tatiana couldn’t put them on, not yet. She opened a portal to Clint’s farm. It started after Nat’s sixth day of Clint not answering the phone. They went to check and then afterwards it became a thing for her and Steve. Every morning, the two would go on their morning run and then go to Clint’s farm to feed and take care of all his animals. His family wasn’t there and that’s when they knew why Clint was so distraught. Laura and the kids had been snapped. </p><p>        Tatiana had finished feeding the chickens while Steve was letting the horses back in from their run in the field. The two cleaned the house and stables like they always did, in case Clint came back. He would want a clean place when he came back. </p><p>        “Do you know how to shear a sheep? Their wool is starting to get a little too big,” Tatiana said to Steve.</p><p>        “No but I’m sure I can figure it out for next time. There’s nothing else for us to do here, doll.”</p><p>        “I know. I just keep thinking he’ll— forget it, let’s go home.” </p><hr/><p>        Tatiana was sitting on the balcony, just looking at the stars. She reached for the glass on the table next to her and saw it start to wobble. And then a large spaceship entered her peripheral view. </p><p>        “Guys!” she yelled back into the common room. </p><p>        Everyone raced downstairs. A woman was carrying the spaceship gently to the ground. The door opened and a very sickly looking Tony was being escorted by a blue cyborg/android lady. Tatiana and Steve ran up to Tony to help him down the steps of the ship.</p><p>        “Couldn’t stop him,” Tony muttered.</p><p>        “Neither could we,” Steve said as he held onto Tony’s arm. </p><p>        “I lost the kid.”</p><p>        “What?” Tatiana stopped. </p><p>        “I’m sorry, Short-stack, I- I lost the kid.” </p><p>        Tatiana's world was crashing down again. Sam, gone. Bucky, gone. Peter, gone. Her brothers. And they all got snapped. She had no one on 563 after her parents and Bucky died. Now she was starting to have no one on this Earth. She didn’t have time for this, though. Tony was alive and in front of her. The others could be mourned later. Tatiana moved out of the way for Pepper to hug Tony. </p><p>        “Inside. Let’s get Tony some care and talk about this inside.” </p><p>        Rhodey pulled up the files onto the holographic screens of the conference room. </p><p>        “It’s been 23 days since Thanos’ snap. World governments are in pieces.”</p><p>        “He did exactly as he said he was going to do,” Nat started. “Thanos wiped out exactly half of the population.” </p><p>        “Where is he now?” Tony asked from his chair. </p><p>        Steve sighed. “We don’t know.”</p><p>        “We don’t know?”</p><p>        “He opened a portal and walked through. We’ve been hunting Thanos for three weeks. Deep space scans, satellites, we got nothing.”</p><p>        “Short-stack? Aren’t portals your speciality? Can’t you—” </p><p>        “I don’t know Tony. It’s not the same, I don’t…” </p><p>        He watched her hands start to shake until Steve grabbed it. Tony noticed Tatiana wasn't wearing her kimoyo beads. Steve was. She hadn’t worn them since the snap. Every time she went to grab it her hands would just start shaking and she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Steve squeezed her hand, he wasn’t going to let go. So she let him.  </p><p>        “Tatiana and Thor, um, took it the hardest,” The raccoon who they learned was named Rocket said. “Think they failed. I mean they did but so did we all. Lots of guilt going around.” </p><p>        “I’m sorry, Short-stack.” Tony watched as Steve let go of her hand once the shaking stopped. </p><p>        “Tony, you fought him—”</p><p>        “There was no fight. He dropped a moon on my face,” Tony cut Steve off. “You can’t fight him because he’s unbeatable.” </p><p>        “Did he give you any clues, coordinates, anything?” </p><p>        “Hmm let me think, oh wait, nothing Steve.”</p><p>        “Tony now’s not—”</p><p>        “Don’t tell me what the time is! I watched them all turn to dust. I almost died in space. We lost, Cap. We lost. I’ve got nothing for you. No clues, no strategies, no options. Zero, zip, nada.” </p><p>        Tony ripped the IV out of his arm. They all jumped to help up as he hit the floor. Pepper and Rhodey laid him down in a bed. Bruce had given him a sedative and he seemed calmer. They knew Tony was angry, it would all probably blow over. </p><p>        “You guys take care of him. I’ll bring him an elixir when I come back,” Carol said as she started to move toward the door. </p><p>        “Where are you going?” Nat asked. </p><p>        “To kill Thanos.”</p><p>        “Hey, we’re usually a team here. I know it’s different for you but we’ve got to work together. We get that it’s more your territory but it’s our fight too.”</p><p>        “Do you even know where he is?” Rhodey asked. </p><p>        “I know people who might.” </p><p>        “Don’t bother,” Nebula said. “I know where my father is.” </p><hr/><p>        Tatiana had never been to space before. Not properly. She was used to throwing HYDRA agents into portals to space but never really traveled around. But here a bunch of them were, in Rocket’s spaceship, preparing to launch into space. They had detected a surge of energy with the same signature as Thanos’ initial snap on a distant planet and knew he used the stones again. So that’s where they were headed. Get the stones, use the time stone to turn back time and bring everyone back. </p><p>        “Understand this might not work. We’re going in shorthanded. There’s no guarantee this ends any differently than before,” Bruce said. </p><p>        “Because before you didn’t have me,” Carol said. </p><p>        Rhodey stopped her. </p><p>        “Hey, new girl. In case you haven’t noticed, everyone in this ship is ‘bout that superhero life. And if you don’t mind me asking, where the hell have you been this entire time?”</p><p>        Carol shrugged. “There are a lot of other planets in the universe, not just Earth.”</p><p>        “Yeah, there’s other universes too. That one over there, not even from here.” Rhodey pointed to Tatiana. “Your point?” </p><p>        “Other?” Carol looked at her, questiongly. </p><p>        “Earth-563. Parallel universe.”</p><p>        “Not universe. I told Nick it’s another planet like ours. It was in the Kree catalog as—”</p><p>        “It’s a parallel universe. I don’t know what your Kree were on but I know where I come from and I know I’m human not alien. This universe ain’t the only one.”</p><p>        Tatiana and Carol stared at each other. Carol gave her an up-down before smiling and extending a hand.</p><p>        “I like this one,” they both said at the same time. </p><p>        “Alright, approaching the jump now. No one vomit on my ship,” Rocket said. </p><p>        The space jump wasn’t that different to Tatiana than moving through a portal. It was really the same feeling. Carol left the ship for recon and when she deemed it safe, the rest of them descended from the ship. The planet looked so serene. Tatiana had to admit. Thanos’ retirement plan didn’t seem too shabby. She also noticed this planet had vibranium. </p><p>        “Tatiana?” Steve looked over at her. The rest of the team’s eyes followed. </p><p>        “I’m fine.” </p><p>        She was shaking again but now they were watching her body fade in and out. She floated slightly above the ground, even with the beads still around Steve’s wrists.</p><p>        Tatiana and Carol blasted beams at the hut that Thanos was in. Carol held him in a chokehold. Tatiana kept the beam aimed at him while Bruce, in the Iron Hulk suit, and Rhodey held him down. Bruce finally pulled off the gauntlet. They watched it clank to the floor, charred and stoneless. </p><p>        “Where are they?” Steve asked. </p><p>        “The universe required correction. And once fixed, the stones became nothing more than a temptation.”</p><p>        Bruce let go of Thanos and punched him across the room. “You murdered trillions!”</p><p>        “You should be grateful.” Thanos paused as he looked at Tatiana. “Aren’t you remarkable? You shouldn’t be here.” </p><p>        “Yeah, I’m aware. Snap’s not all-mighty after all. Where are the stones?” </p><p>        “Gone. Reduced to atoms.”</p><p>        “You’re lying. You used them two days ago.”</p><p>        “I used the stones to destroy the stones, nearly killing me. But it had to be done. I am inevitable.”</p><p>        Thor screamed as he sliced off Thanos’ head before any of them could stop him. </p><p>        “What did you do?” Rocket asked as they looked at Thano’s detached head. </p><p>        “I went for the head,” Thor said without absolutely no feeling. He walked out of the hut. </p><p>        “So what now?”</p><p>        “Now?” Steve said. “Now, we have to move on.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Steve lifted Tatiana off of the ground when she met him outside the large auditorium. </p><p>        “You’re looking at a certified grad, Rogers.” </p><p>        “Should I start calling you professor now?”</p><p>        Tatiana rolled her eyes in jest. “It’s not a PhD… double major, Peter would’ve been proud of me.” </p><p>        “I’m sure he would, doll.”</p><p>        “It’s supposed to be his graduation too.” </p><p>        “I know…” Steve kissed her forehead. “We’ll celebrate for the both of you.” </p><p>        Four years. Four more years that Tatiana and Steve had been together. Four years since the snap. Since she and Steve moved out of the compound and into an apartment in Brooklyn, since he left the shield with Tony. Tatiana finished the schooling she had started on 563. Steve became a grief counselor in New York City— preferring to take his motorcycle into work rather than the car. Four years since Steve started carrying around a little box, waiting for a good moment. </p><p>        He pulled out his phone to take pictures of Tatiana with her diploma and then a couple of selfies. Since they weren’t fighting anymore, both she and Steve had gotten social media… naturally former Captain America had more followers not that Tatiana cared (she cared slightly but only because he had more followers yet really only posted pictures of her). </p><p>        Tatiana's phone pinged and tears threatened to appear. </p><p>
  <em>        Short-stack. You did it. You got a flimsy piece of paper. Hope you follow the path you want with it. The whole family sends congrats. Morgan wants to know if her Cousin TT is coming to her birthday this year. She’s holding your graduation present hostage as incentive. I’m proud of you. - Tony</em>
</p><p>        Right after Tony’s text, the others started coming in. After the second year, the Avengers drifted apart. It became easier to try and get over the snap when they weren’t constantly reminded of each other. They had only meant to move out of the compound but soon after team dinner turned weekly and then monthly. And then people had other plans, attempts to try and cope. </p><p>        Until it became Tatiana missing Morgan’s birthday last year because of an exam, Bruce calling maybe every other month but rarely video calling anymore, Clint’s farm basically becoming Tatiana and Steve’s because he didn’t even answer the phone anymore, and Rhodey shoving his nose into his job at the UN’s S.H.I.E.L.D division while Nat still tried to work at the compound. Family reunion stopped last year too when Morgan got sick so nobody bothered. </p><p>        “How long is the drive to…”</p><p>        “Baltimore.”</p><p>        “Steve, what? I thought we were going for a graduation dinner.”</p><p>        “We are. In Baltimore.” </p><p>        “You should’ve brought the bracelets.”</p><p>        When they moved out of the compound, Steve started wearing the beads less and less when it became clear Tatiana wasn't going to put them back on. Her hands still shook when she went near them. She used the beads to portal to Clint’s farm but aside from that nothing. So they rested in the drawer of the nightstand table. </p><p>        “It’s just a three hour drive, didn’t seem too bad. Thought you could show me the harbor in person, doll.” </p><p>        One of Tatiana's classmates, who she had come to know as a friend, walked out of the building. </p><p>        “Hey, Becca! Are you still coming with Steve and I?”</p><p>        “No, sorry. I thought I’d be able to… my parents were supposed to be here to celebrate with… I can’t, I’m sorry.” </p><p>        Tatiana nodded in understanding. Four years and it didn’t get easier. It was too unnatural to just get over. She took off her graduation cap and robes, throwing them in the backseat of the car. She took off the heels and changed into sneakers she had stored in the trunk. The drive was calm. Tatiana and Steve only put on slower songs, kept the top down to the Mini convertible that she bought last year, and just looked out at the passing world. She sang absentmindedly and Steve would occasionally glance over, smiling. </p><p>        “Are you ever going to grow the beard back?”</p><p>        “You liked the beard?”</p><p>        “Grew on me… shoot did we fill Goose’s bowl before we left? What about Spark?”</p><p>        Shortly after they moved out, the two of them got a dog named Spark. Goose got along surprisingly well with the new furry baby of the house. </p><p>        “The cat can press elevator buttons. She can go into the pantry for their food bag, but I’m pretty sure we did. Does this Baltimore look like 563′s?”</p><p>        “Just like it. There should be a small restaurant at the start of the pier.”</p><p>        Steve put coins in the parking meter and the two started to walk. The restaurant was quiet, lots of things nowadays were quiet. Steve was asking Tatiana what she was going to do now. Acting or teaching? She could be a drama teacher, combine both. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to do that. Acting right now was depressing, it was all cheesy comedies to uplift spirits or dramas re-enacting the snap. Maybe once other films and tv shows started being made again she would do it but for now it wasn’t anything she was excited about. </p><p>        “There’s got to be teacher openings in Brooklyn schools, right?” Tatiana asked as they brought out the main meal. </p><p>        “Oh, definitely. Do you have a certain grade in mind?” </p><p>        “Don’t know but the younger, the better. I want babies… to teach, I meant to teach. Little ki…”</p><p>        Tatiana trailed off when Steve started choking on his food after the baby comment. They both reached for glasses of water and just started drinking until the cups were drained. Tatiana went back to her dinner, letting Steve lead the conversation after her comment. The two paid the bill and left to grab coffee and sit at the end of the boardwalk and watch the sunset. Tatiana always thought sunsets on the Harbor were some of the prettiest. </p><p>        “How many years and you still order gasoline?” she commented as Steve placed his order for a plain dark roast. </p><p>        “Told you doll, that crap you’re sipping on isn’t real coffee.”</p><p>        Tatiana held his hand and the two walked to the edge of the boardwalk. They checked that the spot was clean and then sat down, feet dangling over the edge of the water. Tatiana rested her head on Steve’s shoulder and watched the sky become pink and orange. Pink and orange slowly consumed by gray as storm clouds approached the horizon. Steve looked down and watched her shiver as the wind blew. He removed his jacket and put it on her. The street lights on the pier were starting to turn on. </p><p>        “Should we head back? Storm’s gonna start any minute, can’t even see the sunset anymore.”</p><p>        “Yeah, too bad you didn’t get to see a proper Baltimore sunset.”</p><p>        “Hmm, what I did get to see seemed pretty special.” </p><p>        Tatiana got up and reached out a hand to help Steve up. They both took long final sips of their coffees before throwing them away. It had started to drizzle and the first sound of thunder clapped but neither Tatiana nor Steve bothered to walk any faster. If they got wet, they got wet was their mentality. Tatiana shoved her free hand in the pocket of Steve’s jacket, feeling something hard. </p><p>        “Hmm, what’s this?” she asked, pulling out the small box. </p><p>        Steve went into instant panic mode, he forgot the ring was in his jacket pocket not pants. There was nothing he could do. It was either grab it from her and then it’ll be awkward or watch her open the box and it’ll still be awkward. This was certainly not the good moment he was waiting for to ask her. Maybe he should just get down on one knee right then and there? Act like he planned it all. But it was too late. While Steve was overthinking every scenario, Tatiana had already opened the box. </p><p>        “Oh,” she said in a small voice. </p><p>        Tatiana looked over at Steve who was slightly red. He was about to try and cover it all up. Steve was watching her very carefully, maybe he could say it was for someone else? But who the hell was he close enough to that he would hold onto what clearly looked like an engagement ring? Tatiana smiled and slipped the ring on her finger without saying a word. She closed the now empty box and put it back in his jacket pocket. Tatiana jumped slightly as the first lightning strike hit her arm. </p><p>        “Let’s go before all the lightning starts to hit me. I may live, but I’m not sure you can handle the electrocution.” </p><p>        “Rather not find that out.”</p><p>        The two laughed until Steve went to grab her hand again. It slipped through. That hadn’t happened in two years since their short vacation to Wakanda. The two almost forgot that it was even a problem at one point. Another strike hit her and Steve yelled as she faded away completely. It wasn’t dust, not like the snap but she wasn't there. Not even an electric current. </p><p>        “Doll! Tatiana, Tatiana!” </p><p>        Steve started running to the car. He ran around it and down the street, she was nowhere. Tatiana still wasn't there when he ran back to the pier. Steve looked around the boardwalk confused. He shook his head. This wasn’t happening to him. Not now. Not four years later. This was just cruel. </p><p>        “Steve?”</p><p>        He ran when he heard her voice. She was standing by the car, soaking wet. He grabbed Tatiana into an almost bone-crushing hug. </p><p>        “Fun fact. It may be raining here but it’s a literal monsoon right now on 563.”</p><p>        “Are you okay? I thought I lost you this time.”</p><p>        “I’m fine, I don’t know why I portaled back to 563. I didn’t even open a portal.” </p><p>        “You faded. That hasn’t happened since—”</p><p>        “Since Wakanda, I know. Can we talk in the car? We’re not getting any drier out here.”</p><p>        Spark ran up to them when the two got home. Tatiana petted the dog and then changed into something else. While Steve changed, she poured out two glasses of wine. She smiled as the ring made a clinking noise against the glass when she grabbed it. They didn’t even get a chance to celebrate, stupid fade had gotten in the way. Tatiana met Steve on the couch and handed him the second glass. Spark rested his head in her lap while Goose settled on Steve. </p><p>        “You’re staring.”</p><p>        “Sorry, just making sure you won’t slip away again.” </p><p>        Tatiana turned off the TV and faced Steve.</p><p>        “I won’t.”</p><p>        “You did back there. Completely.”</p><p>        They both took sips of wine. </p><p>        “It’s been four years since the snap but I’m still fading occasionally, why?” </p><p>        “Even Thanos was confused. Snap takes out half the population. Without fail. He did it on practically every planet in this universe. Never turned out different any time, but you.” </p><p>        “Every planet in this…” </p><p>        Tatiana almost spilled both their glasses of wine when she suddenly jumped up from the couch. She grabbed the beads from the nightstand. When she came back in the living room, Steve was up in an instant as he saw her hands shake. He tried to grab her but slipped through. Tatiana sat down on the couch, watching her hands. She took the bracelets off and placed them on the cushion between her and Steve. After a moment of silence she touched Steve’s arm. It was a physical touch. </p><p>        “It’s a loophole. The snap can’t work on me, Steve, because I’m not from this universe. I was picked cause I was on Earth, but I’m not of this Earth.”</p><p>        “So you’re fading because the snap is trying to correct itself.”</p><p>        “And it worked earlier, but it sent me back to my universe. I didn’t get dusted, I just got sent back to 563.” </p><p>        Tatiana's hand shook again as she hovered it over the bracelets. Steve watched as she started to look less tangible. </p><p>        “I think these have something to do with it. These aren’t from 563. It’s Wakandan vibranium, of this Earth. Some part of me is basically made from electricity and radiation, my particles charge with them. I think any time I’m charged up I become part of this Earth. Made with electricity in this universe.”</p><p>        “And triggering the snap.” </p><p>        She nodded. She looked at the bracelets. </p><p>        “If you’re charged enough to be at full power.”</p><p>        “It’ll snap me and for me that means going back to 563, which is where I was earlier.”</p><p>        Steve took another sip of wine. He grabbed the bracelets. He slipped one on Tatiana's wrist, watching and waiting. He slipped on another when nothing happened. Then the third one. She started to fade in and out. When she materialized, Steve removed it. Three bracelets. That was how much it took to start triggering the snap. And a full charge from a strike of lighting would send her back. </p><p>        Tatiana's hands started to shake again and she took them both off. They knew what the problem was now, but she still didn’t want the bracelets. Steve set all four bracelets down on the table. They both felt better knowing the problem was solved, or at least understood. She moved over to lean back against his chest. Steve gently picked up her left hand. </p><p>        “Can’t believe you just slipped it on. No words. Not a yes.”</p><p>        “Is the ring on my finger not enough of an answer for you?”</p><p>        “Would’ve liked a yes. I was supposed to get down on one knee and everything.”</p><p>        Tatiana turned to look at him as best as she could. “Yes. I would absolutely love to marry you, Captain Rogers.”</p><p>        He chuckled a bit and kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Tatiana met Steve outside the building. He had just finished leading another counseling session. Some of the regular visitors Tatiana recognized waved to her as they left. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hopped onto the back of the motorcycle that she still wasn't a hundred percent in love with. The compound still looked the same when the two pulled up. That was nice, at least one thing was still the same. They entered just as Nat was throwing a dry sandwich back onto her plate. </p><p>        “I’d offer to make you dinner but that would be more depressing,” Steve joked. </p><p>        “He’s not lying,” Tatiana added, hoping to gain a smile from the former Black Widow. </p><p>        Nat smiled a little. “You guys here for free laundry?”</p><p>        “And to see a friend.”</p><p>        “Clearly, your friend is fine, you two.”</p><p>        “You know, we saw a pod of whales coming over the bridge,” Steve said. </p><p>        “In the Hudson?”</p><p>        “Fewer ships, cleaner water—”</p><p>        “If you’re about to tell me to look on the bright side, I’ll throw the sandwich at you.” </p><p>        The two laughed before taking seats at the table. Steve apologized, force of habit from being a counselor. It wasn’t hard to see the toll this was taking on Nat. Some of them quit the Avengers life to try and move on. Try and fix themselves. But some of the team stuck through and it wasn’t easy. Tatiana wanted Nat to get a new life, find peace but at the same time this was Natasha. Rest wasn’t in her vocabulary. Steve and Tatiana watched Nat tilt her head. Tatiana mimicked and then looked behind to see if there was something Nat was looking at behind her. </p><p>        “When did that happen?” </p><p>        “What?” </p><p>        Nat pointed to her. “That’s an engagement ring, isn’t it?”</p><p>        “Oh yeah. Two days ago,” Tatiana said looking at the ring.</p><p>        “Wasn’t supposed to,” Steve muttered.</p><p>        “Are you still bitter that I ruined your surprise?”</p><p>        “Damn near five years together, should’ve seen this coming,” Nat chuckled. A notification popped up on the hologram and she swiped it without really paying attention. </p><p>        “Hi! Hello? Is anyone home?” a voice called out over the intercom. “This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago at the airport!”</p><p>        The three of them turned towards the hologram screen. She had never met Scott Lang but it was a name Tatiana had heard. Ant-man. Someone who they had on the list of Avengers that got snapped. But here he was on the screen, standing on the front door. Natasha quickly pressed the button to let Scott in. The three watched him pace back and forth in attempts to collect his thoughts. </p><p>        “Have you three ever studied quantum physics?” Scott asked.</p><p>        “Only enough to make conversation,” Nat said.</p><p>        “That’ll do. Right, five years ago, before… Thanos, I was in a place called the quantum realm. It’s like its own microscopic universe. Hope she was my… she was supposed to pull me out but then Thanos and I got stuck there.”</p><p>        “I’m sorry,” Nat said. “That must have been a long five years.”</p><p>        “But that’s the thing. It wasn’t five years, for me it was five hours… this sounds crazy.”</p><p>        “No, no,” Tatiana reassured him. “I’m from a different universe where our time is faster than this one.”</p><p>        “Good then you’re following me. Time works differently in the quantum realm, we don’t know how to navigate right now but what if we did? I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that. What if there was a way we could enter the quantum realm at a certain point and time and exit at another? Like before Thanos.” </p><p>        Tatiana, Steve, and Nat looked at each other. </p><p>        “You’re suggesting a time machine?” Steve asked. </p><p>        “Um, yeah. A time machine.” Scott scratched the back of his head. “Never mind. It’s crazy.”</p><p>        “Scott, I get emails from a raccoon. Nothing’s crazy anymore,” Nat said. </p><p>        “So who do we talk to about this?”</p><p>        Just then Tatiana's phone rang. She answered it to hear Tony screaming in her ear about posting a photo of the engagement ring but not telling anybody. </p><p>        “Tony, do you have room for four more at lunch… we’ll be there tomorrow.” </p><p>        Tatiana showed Scott to their previous floor. He took Bucky’s room. Steve had gone back to get the pets and clothes for the both of them. Scott asked if he could change. He didn’t have to but he was very aware of the connection between Tatiana and Bucky, it felt almost disrespectful to just put on his clothes. She nodded and left Scott to unwind and wash up. </p><p>        Steve came back. Goose stepped in as if she had never left the compound, Spark was more apprehensive. He slowly stepped into the house, the poor baby wasn’t very comfortable in new spaces. But once Natasha entered the common room, Spark walked up and sniffed her hands, the scent of peanut butter still lingering. Tatiana and Steve looked at each other. They might have just lost their dog to Nat but right now it seemed like she needed it. Spark went to Nat’s floor, giving Tatiana and Steve approximately thirty seconds of pets before going with the redhead. The two went into Tatiana's old room. She had packed up most of her stuff from Steve’s room, but Tatiana's room was left virtually untouched. They both flopped on the bed. Steve rolled over and looked at the mural he did years ago on the other wall. He chuckled. </p><p>        “What? What’s funny?”</p><p>        “The day I finished that mural was the day we fought and I kissed you… and realized I was head over heels in love with you.”</p><p>        “And ran.”</p><p>        “… and ran.” </p><p>        “Baltimore Harbor. My lucky boardwalk.” Tatiana looked at the mural.  </p><p>        “Hmm?”</p><p>        “Gave me my powers on 563 that brought me to you guys. Forced you to hang out with me and paint it. Got me a ring.”</p><p>        Steve laughed as Tatiana shoved her hand in his face. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. </p><p>        “Will you paint me another one? Another mural?”</p><p>        “You liked it that much?”</p><p>        “For a supposed hobby, you really are an artist Steve.”</p><p>        The two of them got ready to sleep. They left the door open in case Spark was going to come to their floor. Goose had shown him how to press elevator buttons in the apartment building, especially since Spark could actually reach the buttons easier than the cat. </p><hr/><p>        Tatiana had no clue what made Tony and Pepper leave the heart of New York to live in the woods. The car slowly rolled to a stop in front of Tony’s fancy cabin. Morgan was out of the house and in Tatiana's arms at the speed of light. She had on a blue Iron-Man helmet and little Iron Man light-up glove that she pointed at Tatiana. She held up her hands in surrender. </p><p>        “Come to my birthday or be disintegrated.” </p><p>        “Alright Morgana, I’ll be there for your birthday.”</p><p>        “Is that a promise, TT?” She lifted the helmet off her head so Tatiana could see her face. </p><p>        “Cross my heart.”  </p><p>        Tatiana picked her up and walked to where Tony was standing on the porch. Steve wouldn’t admit it but since her blunder of a baby comment he had been watching every interaction between Tatiana and children in a different light. Steve was from the 40s. He was still old-fashioned, still traditional. Still dreamed of the normal life with a wife and kids and dog. He wasn’t really sure if it was something she wanted, not with the same intensity as him. </p><p>        Tony looked at the serious faces of the four. </p><p>        “I’m guessing this isn’t a friendly luncheon, is it Short-stack?” </p><p>        “Sorry, Tony.”</p><hr/><p>        “You guys are talking about messing with the Planck scale, triggering Deutsch Proposition. You do this… you’re not coming home,” Tony said. </p><p>        “But I did.”</p><p>        “No, Scott. You accidentally survived. That’s different. Billion-to-one cosmic fluke.”</p><p>        “So is a portal from a parallel universe” Tatiana pressed. Tony tight-lipped. </p><p>        “I’ve got a good thing going here. If there’s no logical way for me to safely execute said time heist, I’m not doing it.” Tony started to walk inside. “Congrats on the engagement Steve, Short-stack. Table’s still set for seven if you want to stay.” </p><p>        The team stayed on the porch. </p><p>        “What are we going to do now? We need him, we can’t stop.” </p><p>        “We’ll need a bigger brain,” Steve said. </p><hr/><p>        Bruce never video called so meeting him as a big green Hulk was different. Especially when this green giant could say more than just ‘Hulk Smash’. Tatiana wasn't hungry watching Bruce eat the enormous amount of eggs in the bowl in front of him. She was positive none of the other patrons were needed for this diner to stay in business. </p><p>        “I know, it’s crazy. I’m wearing shirts now!” Bruce said.</p><p>        “Yeah… How? Why?” Scott asked. </p><p>        “Stopped trying to shut the big guy out. Best decision ever, spent eighteen months in the gamma lab… is that a ring? Congrats you two!” </p><p>        Some kids came up to Bruce asking for a picture. The other four watched Bruce interact with them. It was clear The Hulk had become a celebrity. Bruce was officially living his best life and they weren’t sure if he would want to take a risk. After all, Tony didn’t. But after hearing them talk some more, he shocked them and agreed. The Hulk might be a celebrity but Bruce Banner was still an Avenger. Still family. </p><hr/><p>        Testing time travel was something Tatiana never thought she'd be doing. She sat in a chair next to Bruce as he started up the machine. She used to love hanging out with Tony and Bruce in the lab— and Shuri when Tatiana was in Wakanda— even if she understood absolutely nothing, it was fascinating. She watched as each test run brought back Scott but not normal adult Scott. He was old, and then a baby, and then a teenager, and then old again. </p><p>        “Bruce! Bring him back,” Tatiana said. </p><p>        “I’m trying.”</p><p>        Twice more as a baby and finally adult Scott was in front of them. Visibly shaken at ageing so much in such a short amount of time. Tatiana rolled her eyes and walked outside while Bruce was celebrating what he considered “a minor victory”. This was going to be a lot harder than they thought, which considering she already thought it was impossible was a feat. Tatiana looked out at the compound. If this worked, if they brought everyone back would she come back? </p><p>        Would she and Steve move back in? If it worked, naturally they would go back to the Avengers lifestyle without a doubt. Spark would probably continue to enjoy the compound if they stayed. The screeching of tires shook Tatiana from her thoughts as a car abruptly stopped in front of her. Tony rolled down the window. </p><p>        “Short-stack with a sad face? Let me guess, he turned into a baby.” </p><p>        “Among other things.”</p><p>        “EPR Paradox,” Tony said as he stepped out of the car. “Instead of pushing Lang through time, you could push time through him. Tricky, dangerous. Someone could’ve warned you against it.” </p><p>        “Okay, Tony you did. We get it. So you just want us to give up?”</p><p>        Tony just looked at her.</p><p>        “What?”</p><p>        “Parallel universe, Short-stack. You were right, portal to that’s damn near impossible. Yet I’m looking at you in front of me. So time travel, not so impossible. Not so impossible to navigate either. Here, fully functioning time-space GPS. Should fix the problem.”</p><p>        “Tony…”</p><p>        “Wait. So we get the stones, okay. But I have priorities. I have to keep what I have at all costs. We don’t change right now, we just bring them back. And maybe not die trying.”</p><p>        Tatiana nodded in understanding. Morgan and Pepper were his world now. That was something she respected and Tony was right. She wanted everyone back but she wouldn’t ruin his now. Tony walked to the trunk of his car and pulled out Steve’s shield. </p><p>        “Tell your boyfriend not to lose it again. Had to wrestle Morgan for it, she’s been using it as a sled.” </p><p>        Tony had a frown on his face as he watched Tatiana reach for the shield. Her hands were still trembling. The last time he saw that was when he was first saved from space. When they first tried to find Thanos before Thor killed him. When the raccoon revealed how much Tatiana thought it was her fault she couldn’t stop Thanos. How she could withstand the radiation of the stones, wasn't affected like the others but couldn’t reach the gauntlet in time. Couldn’t stop the snap. And ever since then Tatiana's hands shook. She couldn’t pick up anything that activated her powers without shaking. </p><p>Tony wasn’t happy about that. He thought Tatiana and Steve had moved on the best. They had pets, a new house, she just finished school. The two had taken the most normal lifestyle but the PTSD with Tatiana was obvious. It was obvious as he watched her hands tremor as she hesitantly reached towards the shield. And more obvious when Steve had come outside and his hand was immediately on her back as he reached for the shield so she wouldn’t have to touch it. That’s when Tony saw the bracelets, on Steve’s wrists instead of Tatiana's. She pulled away from him and headed inside, visibly upset. </p><p>        “Her hands still…”</p><p>        “Believe it or not, that’s the best Tatiana’s ever been,” Steve answered his question. “She’s normally shaking a lot harder.”</p><p>        “She knows it’s not her fault right? We all failed.”</p><p>        “You try telling doll that, Tony. Anytime I bring it up it just starts a fight.”</p><p>        “Maybe Short-stack should sit this one out then. We’ll let the rest of the team cover it… we are getting the whole team back?”</p><p>        “Uh, we’re working on it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Tatiana gave quick hugs to Rhodey and Nebula before making her way to the quinjet with Rocket and Bruce. Once in New Asgard, they had to take a truck. It was comical watching Bruce, knees to chest, in the back of the pickup. He seemed a lot calmer now that he was both Hulk and Banner. The truck stopped and Bruce spotted a woman. </p><p>        “Valkyrie! Great to see you angry girl.”</p><p>        “I think I liked you better the other way,” she said as she eyed him. </p><p>        “This is Rocket and Captain Tatiana Johnson.” </p><p>        Tatiana side-eyed Bruce but didn’t say anything about him using her full title. Four years since she had heard it. </p><p>        “He won’t see you,” Valkyrie said. “We only see him maybe once a month for… supplies.” </p><p>        “Just tell us where he is please.”</p><p>        Valkyrie pointed the three in the direction of Thor’s house. When they entered it looked like a stereotypical man cave. And it reeked of beer. There were two alien creatures Tatiana had never seen before playing video games. A man came from the back complaining about the TV. </p><p>        “Thor?”</p><p>        The god turned around and they were greeted with Thor looking a little different from when they had last seen him. His hair and beard had grown wild and feral, and he had a beer belly. Thor gave the three of them hugs. </p><p>        “You guys want a drink? I’ve got beer, tequila, all sorts of things.”</p><p>        If Thor was drinking Earth alcohol Tatiana didn’t even want to know how much he was guzzling to get the slightest bit tipsy that he was in front of them right now. Clearly he wasn’t coping well. Tatiana thought she was bad with the shaking and off in the distant looks that Steve had to help pull her from. But Thor was another level. Not that she could blame him. First he lost Asgard, then Thanos snapped half of what little was left of them. </p><p>        “We know how to stop Thanos,” Bruce said. </p><p>        They watched all color and life drain from Thor’s face. </p><p>        “I know that guy might scare you…”</p><p>        “Why would I be scared of that guy? I killed that guy, remember? I killed him!”</p><p>        “We need you, pal. We know how to bring them back.”</p><p>        “Don’t…” Thor’s voice cracked. </p><p>        Tatiana knelt down to be level with him sitting in the chair. She grabbed Thor’s hand in both of hers. He looked at her. </p><p>        “We failed once, you and me. I get it. I still can’t stop the shaking.” </p><p>        Thor looked at her wrists, noting the absence of bracelets. He also noted the ring. </p><p>        “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t true, friend. Come with us.”</p><p>        “If we fail?”</p><p>        “We fail together, again. You and me. Thunder and Lightning.”</p><p>        Thor chuckled softly and for the first time since they had been there, the light reached his eyes. </p><p>        “I should’ve swept the lady off her feet before the Captain proposed,” he joked. “Let’s stop Thanos.”</p><hr/><p>        “Clint!” </p><p>        He was unprepared for the way Tatiana jumped into his arms. Steve came up behind her, laughing. He embraced Clint as well. </p><p>        “We’ve been taking care of the farm for you,” Steve told him.</p><p>        “Thank… thank you, you two. I couldn’t bring myself…”</p><p>        “We get it. Oh and one of the horses gave birth. Named the foal Laura.” </p><p>        “That’s going to get confusing with the sheep.”</p><p>        “You named a sheep after your wife?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        “If the farmers are done, we’re ready to start,” Tony broke up the amicable conversation. </p><p>        Tatiana watched the machine as Tony and Bruce worked, once again not understanding a single thing on the panels. They sent Clint through and ten seconds later he came back holding a baseball glove. It worked. This time heist actually worked. </p><p>        “Alright. We’ve got the how now we just have to figure out the when and where. We have limited particles to retrieve the stones. This has to be perfect,” Steve entered into Captain mode and if the mood wasn’t so serious Tatiana would probably be turned on, having not seen that side to him in a long time. </p><p>        “We know almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones.” </p><p>        The teams were decided. Rhodey, Nebula, Nat, and Clint were going to space to retrieve the Soul Stone and Power Stone. Thor and Rocket were going to Asgard for the Reality Stone. Tatiana, Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Scott were headed to New York in 2012 to retrieve the other three. The team watched as Tatiana approached Steve all suited up. Her hands shook as she reached towards his wrists. </p><p>        “Doll, you don’t—”</p><p>        “I’m useless to this mission if I don’t use my powers. I have to.”</p><p>        Tatiana only took two. It wasn’t the full charge but she didn’t want to fade in and out while on this mission. Steve grabbed her shaking hands. He kissed them and Tatiana took a deep breath in attempts to calm down. Her hands slowly stopped. If someone looked close enough they would see the slight tremor and the fact that her fingers didn’t really stay still anymore but the shaking had stopped enough for a fight. She nodded at Tony. </p><hr/><p>        Tatiana marveled in awe at Avengers Tower in the heart of New York. Their first building was just as nice, potentially nicer than the current compound she had come to call home. Tony flew up to the top floor and snuck into the tower with a tiny Ant-man on his shoulder. </p><p>        “Oh, Mr. Rogers I forgot that suit did nothing for your ass.”</p><p>        Tatiana snickered as Tony’s voice came in through the comms much to the annoyance of Steve. </p><p>        “No one asked you to look, Tony.”</p><p>        “I think you look great, Cap,” Scott said. “As far as I’m concerned that’s America’s ass.” </p><p>        “Alright, STRIKE team’s got the scepter. Going back down the elevator. Coming your way Cap,” Tony said. </p><p>        “Go time. Everyone into positions.” </p><p>        “Go get ‘em, Rogers.” Tatiana couldn’t help herself and smacked Steve’s ass as she walked off into her position. </p><hr/><p>        “We blew it. It was six stones or nothing. Six stones or nothing,” Scott said as he paced back and forth. </p><p>        They were all sitting around the rubble of trashed New York trying to figure out what to do. </p><p>        “Are there any other options with the Tesseract?” Steve asked. </p><p>        “No,” Scott said. “There’s no other options! We don’t have enough particles.”</p><p>        Tatiana picked at her shoe. She looked out on the streets. Wow, the Avengers really did a number on New York in 2012. Tony was staring out in the distance as well when he jumped up. </p><p>        “1970. A way to get more particles and the Tesseract.” </p><p>        Scott and Tatiana traveled back to the compound. Tatiana learned more about Ant-man with nothing better to do while waiting. The others came back a few moments before Steve and Tony came back with the Tesseract. They were missing a person. </p><p>        “Clint, where’s Nat?” </p><p>        He couldn’t speak. It was dead silent. Tatiana shook her head in disbelief as Nebula explained the Soul Stone. </p><p>        “Do we, do we know if she had family?” Tony asked. </p><p>        Steve looked at the ground, remembering the conversation they had with Nat right before Scott showed up. </p><p>        “Yeah. Us.” </p><p>        Tatiana jumped as Bruce cleared a bench halfway across the compound.</p><p>        “Nat wouldn’t want us like this. We can’t let her life be in vain. She got the stone for us. Let’s make this son of a bitch pay for ever messing with us,” she said. </p><p>        Everyone handed their stone over to Tony so he could begin tinkering with Bruce and Rocket.</p><hr/><p>        Spark came down looking for his new friend. When he couldn’t find Nat, Spark settled for Tatiana and Steve instead. She petted the dog’s head. Steve came up to the two of them— his little family.  </p><p>        “I’m getting Nat back.”</p><p>        “Tatiana…” Steve started. He could practically see the gears turning in her head. </p><p>        “Steve, we don’t have the stones. They don’t exist in my universe.” </p><p>        “How does that help us?” </p><p>        “Because I can’t be affected. The snap doesn’t work, the stones don’t work.” </p><p>        “No. I’m not losing—” </p><p>        “You won’t. I promise you.”</p><p>        “What’s going on?” </p><p>        Tony entered the room to take a break from the stones. Others followed suit. Once Tatiana explained they were all aggressively shaking their heads like Steve.</p><p>        “If this doesn’t work?  You don’t come back. That’s how the Stones operate, we can’t change that.”</p><p>        “Tony, I’m partially made of this stuff. Electricity, currents, particles, radiation it’s all the same to me. I can navigate the realm without it. It can’t touch me. I get her back. I come back. Bruce, I need the time stone.”</p><p>        Tony reluctantly let Tatiana take lead and Bruce tossed the stone to her. It felt hefty in her hand. Steve stepped up to Tatiana, watching her face intently. His lips barely brushed hers. He wanted Tatiana to know his touch one more time but didn’t want a final kiss because he didn’t want to declare this as final. </p><p>        “End of the line, Captain. It’s not the end yet, you come back to me okay?” Steve said as he slipped the other two bracelets on her wrists. </p><p>        He sighed as she didn’t answer. The minute the fourth bracelet hit her wrist Tatiana faded back to 563. The others looked around confused, having not seen a portal come up. </p><p>        “She’s fine, she’s on 563. I’ll be in the gym. Someone come get me when doll is back.” Steve couldn’t stand to wait, especially with the knowledge she might not come back. </p><hr/><p>        Once charged on 563, Tatiana portaled to Vormir. She used the stone to travel back to before Clint and Nat started fighting. The two of them stopped when they saw her. So did Red Skull. </p><p>        “I don’t know you…” He was clearly confused. The Soul Stone allowed him to know every person of the universe. </p><p>        “Yeah, you won’t. Do you two trust me?”</p><p>        Clint and Nat nodded, not completely understanding. They both screamed as Tatiana ran past them and jumped but it was too late. Clint and Nat were shaking as the Soul Stone landed in their hands. </p><p>        The compound shook as Nat appeared on the time machine. Clint raced to her first. Everyone headed back inside. The compound was just as quiet as when they thought Nat had died. Steve was thirsty and had to come back into the common space to grab a water since he forgot to take one. It didn’t take him long to spot Nat amongst everyone. They all noticed how the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Steve opened the fridge to get a water bottle. The bottles were right next to the leftover pizza he and Tatiana had for dinner last night. </p><p><strong><em>        Property of your Captains, DO NOT TOUCH. That means you Rocket</em></strong> was what she wrote on it.</p><p>        Everyone flinched as Steve slammed the fridge door so hard they were sure it would come off of the hinges. He sunk to the floor, back against the fridge, head between his knees. Steve rubbed the back of his head before chucking the water bottle. Peggy, Bucky, Sam, and now Tatiana. His closest family, all gone. </p><p>        “It’s only been a few minutes since Nat came back. Time travel, all of it must be really tricky for someone like her. Made of it you know,” Tony tried to offer something. </p><p>        Steve nodded. They looked at his knuckles. Bloody. His eyes were rimmed with red and puffy. It had been a long time since he had hit something to relieve stress and clearly this was taking a toll on him. Thor got up and guided Steve to the couches. It was best if he didn’t go back into the gym before he beat his hands raw. Steve didn’t budge at first but slowly let his friend guide him to the couch. They all stayed up to wait but as it got later in the night, they were worried Tatiana wasn't coming back. No one looked at Steve for longer than a few seconds at a time. He was rubbing at his wrists where Tatiana's bracelets normally rested. </p><hr/><p>        Tatiana grunted softly when she landed on the roof of a house. She felt charged up and smiled. Earth-563, just like she thought. She gasped when she peered into the house window, trying to assess where exactly she was on 563. It had been so long since Tatiana had seen Bucky’s face in person. </p><p>        She didn’t know that he would be here, it must have his break from tour. He was reading to the younger version of her. Tatiana sat under the windowsill and waited until Bucky’s footsteps retreated. She stood up straight so she could make a portal when Goose meowed loudly. Damn cat for recognizing her. She froze in the spot when baby Tatiana opened an eye. When it came to the cat, she was always a light sleeper. The window was thrown open and Tatiana slowly turned around. </p><p>        “Don’t scream.” </p><p>        “Lucky Lou?” </p><p>        Tatiana was panicking now, Bucky’s voice seemed close. </p><p>        “I’m fine, Buck Buck. Just thirsty.”</p><p>        “Do you want me to get you water?” </p><p>        “Yes please.” </p><p>        Tatiana looked back at the younger her in shock, she just bought her some time. Her old bedroom was on the third floor. Baby Tatiana looked up and stared into the older one's eyes. One was purple. She had already fallen into the docks? Tatiana could’ve sworn that was a lot later. </p><p>        “Thank you, Lucky Lou.”</p><p>        Tatiana opened a portal. When the younger Tatiana grabbed the older one's hand, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her. That’s how she knew. The baby version of her was already made of the weird particles. They were already connected, particles sharing information back and forth. That’s why Tatiana was dropped into this spot in time when the Soul Stone sent her back. She pulled the Time Stone from her pocket. If she was staring at a younger version of herself, she would have to jump time in the portal. </p><p>        “Is he really Prince Charming?” </p><p>        Tatiana looked back at where their hands were met. Baby her was staring at the ring. Right, this was still her Disney princess phase. </p><p>        “Yeah. Yeah he is.” </p><p>        “I can’t wait to meet him.”</p><p>        The younger her let go of Tatiana's hand and drifted back to sleep. Tatiana barely closed the portal before Bucky walked in with a cup of water. The Time Stone made her portal work a little shoddy and she landed on her ass in the common room, just barely missing the coffee table. </p><p>        “On the record, I had complete faith in you, Short-stack.”</p><p>        “Mmm hmm. Okay Tony,” she said as she stood up. </p><p>        Steve was on Tatiana in seconds. The peppering of kisses didn’t stop. She knew she would come back, almost sure of it. But Tatiana understood that the others weren’t so confident. So she let Steve shower her in kisses and hug her tight until he confirmed she was really in front of him. She threw the Time Stone back to Bruce and moved the bracelets from her wrists to Steve’s before she had a chance to fade out. </p><p>        “I, uh, lost the ring… well gave the ring.”</p><p>        “Hmm?” Steve pulled back to look at Tatiana's now empty hands. </p><p>        “A little girl might have asked about her Prince Charming. It’s funny because I thought that ring looked familiar, lost it on the beach though one summer.” </p><p>        “When this is all done, we’ll get a new one. Prince Charming?”</p><p>        “Cinderella had just come out… the Brandy one. It was a phase, okay.” </p><p>        “The Brandy one? I don’t think we ever watched it… first thing we do when this is over?”</p><p>        “Sounds perfect, Stevie.” </p><p>        Nat was next to hug her once Steve stepped back. Clint was right behind. </p><p>        “Don’t ever do something that stupid again,” Nat breathed out.</p><p>        “Stupid? I’m not the one who jumps out of jets without a parachute,” Tatiana joked. She wanted everyone to laugh and breathe a little. </p><p>        “No, you just walk the tightrope of death way too often.” </p><p>        Spark left with Nat again. Yeah, the dog definitely wasn’t theirs anymore. Nat wasn’t even attempting to give them the dog back. Tony, Bruce, and Rocket were working late through the night. They told the rest of the team to go to bed and when they finished, they’d let everyone know. </p><p>        Tatiana and Steve were in the kitchen still, apparently near death and lots of time travel in one day made her very hungry. Steve was still tense and she could see it. Tatiana was leaning against the counter, sipping on a smoothie while Steve’s fingers traced harsh circles on her hips. </p><p>        “Stevie. Stevie, I’m here.” </p><p>        “I keep feeling like…”</p><p>        “I’m not going anywhere.” </p><p>        “I know, doll. I’m sorry, just feel like I could still lose you.”</p><p>        Tatiana grabbed Steve’s hand. She brought his hands to her lips. </p><p>        “I’m here. Physically here. Okay?”</p><p>        “Okay.”</p><p>        “Look at me… Captain?” </p><p>        Steve’s eyes darkened slightly as he looked her in the eyes. Since he hung up the shield, that name had been retired from the bedroom with the two. It had been retired from their life. Tatiana had said the word so softly. Steve ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Tatiana reached out to pull Steve closer. His lips were on hers in seconds, the kiss sloppy. Despite the words that came out of her mouth, Tatiana was pushing back against Steve’s dominance. </p><p>        Steve’s mouth left hers and found his way to her neck. Tatiana tilted her head back more so he had better access. The kisses returned to her lips. Steve’s hands snaked their way up her body until he was holding the sides of Tatiana's face in both hands. The edge of the counter was starting to dig in the small of her back but she ignored it. </p><p>        “This was on your list. In the kitchen,” she mumbled.</p><p>        “Forgotten all about that damn notebook.” </p><p>        Steve’s hand gripped her hair but quickly relaxed before he accidentally pushed her too far. Tatiana stopped. This was for Steve. He needed it, needed something to feel that he had control over. </p><p>        “It’s okay. I want you to feel good, want you to do what you need. Are you gonna let your baby make you feel good, Captain?”</p><p>        Steve’s hand worked its way back into her curls and he gripped tightly. He pulled down her bottoms and lifted Tatiana onto the countertop. When she let go of Steve’s fingers, he started rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He watched where his thumb touched her skin; focusing on the contrast of colors, his rough hands versus her soft skin. Tatiana looked at Steve’s face. He wasn’t here, his mind was focused on something else. His other hand was feeling around her body. </p><p>        She realized he was trying to commit her to memory, remember her touch. Tatiana wasn't used to seeing him like this. It wasn’t the first time the two of them had these close calls, it put a strain on their relationship at one point, but he had never reacted like this before. He really thought he lost her. There wasn’t a doubt in Steve’s mind, there were too many close calls and this one he thought would do Tatiana in.  She leaned forward to kiss his cheek, he still needed a distraction.</p><p>        “You know, it’s not too early in the morning. We could have a spa day and still have enough time for sleep. I think Bucky and Sam are gonna want to see us all pretty.”</p><p>        “You’re always pretty, TT.” </p><p>        Steve handed Tatiana her bottoms and the two of them rode the elevator back up to her room. The warm water filled the bathtub and Tatiana and Steve settled in it. It was quiet, even with the low hum of the symphony F.R.I.D.A.Y. was playing. It wasn’t the usual spa day for either of them once they stepped out of the bathtub. Tatiana had taken one of his sweatshirts while Steve was in the matching pants. </p><p>        They both did their normal nightly routine next to each other in the bathroom— no facials, no hot towels, just a couple getting ready for bed. Goose jumped onto the counter, narrowly avoiding Tatiana's bottle of facial cleanser. She nudged at Steve’s hand with her head until he scratched it. Goose gently nipped at his fingers in attempts to get Steve to open his palm. She coughed up a ring. Steve laughed and knelt down. </p><p>        “Seriously, both of you? Is this still abou—”</p><p>        “Doll, I’m from the 40s and still care about a little tradition. Please shut up and let me have this,” Steve started again once Tatiana got quiet. “Will you make me the happiest man alive, Tatiana Johnson, and marry me?”</p><p>        “Yes, Captain Rogers. A thousand times yes.” </p><p>        “Thank you. Was it that hard to just say yes?” Steve joked as he stood up and slipped the ring on her finger.</p><p>        “I’m a 21st century gal. Stubborn is my style.”</p><p>        “I know, Captain… trust me I know.”</p><p>        Tatiana giggled as Steve sighed. She ran her hands up and down his arms before hooking them behind his neck. Steve thought she looked adorable pouting up at him, oversized bonnet making the scene more comical. </p><p>        “For the record, I just didn’t want it to be awkward that I found the ring before you meant. I know you like some things old-fashioned. I do actually care about the little traditions you like.” </p><p>        “I love you.”</p><p>        “I love you, too.” </p><p>        Steve was about to kiss Tatiana when she yawned. It was clearly time for sleep, especially when Tony and Bruce would be done with the stones in any minute. Tatiana was caught off guard but didn’t protest when Steve picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Everyone here?” Tony asked.</p><p>        “Aside from Nebula and Clint, I think they’re still trying to wake up.” </p><p>        They all stood around the lab as Tony, Rocket, and Bruce finished the stones. It was early in the morning, earlier than Tatiana thought they would have it done. So she was sitting on one of Tony’s empty workbenches eating a bowl of cereal. </p><p>        “Alright, glove’s finished,” Rocket said. “Now the question is, who’s going to snap their fingers?”</p><p>        Thor jumped up, only to be stopped by basically everybody. He was still hurting, it was understandable why he would want to do it. </p><p>        “Just wait,” Steve said. “We should at least discuss it.” </p><p>        “Look. Sitting here and standing about isn’t going to bring everybody back. I’m the strongest Avenger, okay? So let me,” Thor started.</p><p>        “I’m telling you, you’re in no condition,” Tony said. </p><p>        “Do you know what is coursing through my veins?”</p><p>        “Cheese Whiz?” Rhodey retorted. Tatiana gave him a pointed look but couldn’t help herself from snickering. </p><p>        “Lightning. We need to do it… do something good, something right, do…”</p><p>        Tatiana set her bowl of cereal down and grabbed Thor’s arm. He stopped his blubbering and looked at her. <strong>Thunder and Lightning, we failed together but we’ll get through this. </strong>Tatiana tried to convey that message with her eyes. Thor nodded and stepped back. </p><p>        “It’s not that simple, buddy. That glove holds enough energy to light up a continent,” Tony said. </p><p>        “So it’s up to me,” Tatiana said.</p><p>        “Hold on, Short-stack. You’ve just been through the ringer, let’s figure out something else first.”</p><p>        “But if we don’t?”</p><p>        “If we don’t… it’s up to you. But if you do it, we wait a few days. You just came through multiple snaps and the Soul Stone. They’ve been gone for five years, what’s five days more.”</p><p>        Tatiana nodded and returned to her cereal. Tony was right, she didn’t feel the best after all the events. But just like any mission, she was willing to put all her pain aside to help out. She would just recover later.</p><p>        “I’ll do it,” Bruce said. “I’ve spent months in the gamma lab. I’m the closest here to Thanos and Tatiana’s composition and I should be able to withstand it.”</p><p>        “You sure, Bruce?” Natasha asked. </p><p>        “You saw what those stones did to Thanos. They almost killed him. None of you would survive. If it’s not TT, it’s me.”</p><p>        Everyone looked at each other. Bruce was right. If not Tatiana. Him. </p><p>        “Alright,” Tony said. “Remember, bring back everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago. Don’t touch the now.” </p><p>        “Got it.” </p><p>        Everyone aside from Tatiana, suited up to protect themselves from the potential blast of the stones. If it went wrong, there was a possibility that only she and Bruce would be okay. The only thing she had was her earpiece and jacket but Tatiana wasn't hiding behind a shield. She had taken all four of the bracelets from Steve causing the fading in and out to start. Her fingers trembled, drumming against the bowl of cereal she had set down. </p><p>        If she saw it going south, Tatiana would attempt to make a portal in time to push everyone through. The tremors had gone down significantly with the promise of everyone returning. Hopefully, once this was all over they would end completely. Tatiana was finally starting to feel like they were winning. The Avengers were going to be on top once again. </p><p>        The glove stretched around Bruce’s hand. Tatiana wanted to run to him when she saw him kneel under the power of the stones. Thor yelled for him to take it off but Bruce assured everyone that he was fine. The glove smoked until Bruce snapped. Nothing happened, they didn’t know if it worked or not. But none of them were focused on that. Bruce, whose arm was charred and smoking, was the number one priority. He was groaning as he lied on the floor. </p><p>        “Don’t move him,” Tony said as Steve approached. </p><p>        Tony blasted something from the Iron Man suit to ease the pain. </p><p>        “Did it work?” Bruce asked. </p><p>        “We’re not sure, are you okay?” Thor asked as he knelt next to his friend. </p><p>        Tatiana sat by Bruce’s head using her powers to send little electric pulses to his brain, stopping any pain receptors. She grimaced looking at his arm. It would recover, but it made her think she should’ve sucked it up and taken the stones. Tatiana didn’t know this would happen to Bruce, she thought with the gamma radiation he was more like her but it was clear his composition was closer to Thanos. Able to withstand the stones but not truly handle them. Clint turned when he heard his cell phone ring. Tatiana looked up to see Scott stare out the window when she saw it. Birds. She looked at her hands at Bruce’s side. They weren’t fading, they were physically there even with all the beads on. </p><p>        “It’s Laura,” Clint choked out as he looked at the phone. </p><p>        Tatiana smiled. </p><p>        “It worked, Bruce,” she said. “You did it.” </p><p>        Bruce slowly sat up, smiling. Once he confirmed the pain was gone, Tatiana let go of his head. Steve helped him stand and the three of them joined Scott at the window. They were enjoying watching the birds when they spotted the spaceship. Before anyone could react, the ship blasted missiles at the window. The missiles busted through the compound and blew them all backwards. Everyone tried to clear the way and find some sort of safety as the entire compound was being blasted by missiles. </p><p>        Tatiana spotted Spark and Goose and portaled them back to the apartment in Brooklyn. The place was crumbling around them. She flew up and looked for everyone but couldn’t see past the smoke. Tatiana blindly threw portals, hoping the team would walk through them to the now ashen grass. </p><p>        “Lower levels flooded!” She heard Rhodey yell in the comms. </p><p>        “What?!” Scott yelled back. </p><p>        Tatiana raced down but couldn’t see them. She tried to enter but the rubble and concrete from the floor right above almost hit her. </p><p>        “I’m sending portals to the lower levels but I can’t see you guys. You’re going to have to find a way to them.” </p><p>        “Lower levels are flooded!” Rhodey yelled again. </p><p>        Their comms were broken. Tatiana and Scott could hear them, the rest of the team probably could as well but Rhodey couldn’t hear them. Tatiana flew back up to get a bird’s eye view. She threw more portals to areas the lower levels might be at. </p><p>        “I’m on it! I’m on it!” Scott said. </p><p>        Tatiana left the scene, trusting that Scott would lead them to the portals. </p><p>        “Has anyone seen Clint or Natasha?!” she yelled.</p><p>        The crackle of Nat’s comm came in, it was faint but she could hear it. “Sewers, running from alien dogs. Clint has the glove.” </p><p>        The smoke was starting to dissipate and hopefully it would quick enough for Tatiana to see the real amount of damage done. She saw Steve and Thor walk through one of the portals into the field. So far they were the only ones. She landed back down to meet them. </p><p>        “What the hell is going on?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        Tony appeared out of the portal next. He shoved the shield back to Steve. “Look, you lose this again and I’m keeping it. Mess with time, it tends to mess back.”</p><p>        “So this is what exactly?” Tatiana asked. </p><p>        Before any of the boys could answer, a beam came down from the spaceship far away from them. It was Thanos.</p><p>        “So this is the future?” Thanos asked.</p><p>        “Yes, father.” </p><p>        The three watched Nebula go near Thanos. But Nebula was… Thanos said the future. They were staring at a Thanos from before the snap. Nebula took off the one random brown plate on her head, revealing the blue one underneath. Which meant that Nebula wasn’t the Avengers' Nebula. Tatiana looked at the men in front of her and they already knew as Nebula ran off. This was about to be the battle at Wakanda all over again. Only this time, they weren’t going to let Thanos win.</p><p>        “Where are the stones?” Steve asked as they watched Thanos just sit there.</p><p>        “Somewhere under all this,” Tony said. </p><p>        “So we know he doesn’t have them. Let’s keep it that way.”</p><p>        “You know it’s a trap, right?” Thor asked. </p><p>        “Yeah,” Steve said tightly. “I don’t care all that much.”</p><p>        “Good. Just as long as we’re all in agreement.”</p><p>        “Same page, buddy,” Tatiana said as she adjusted her bracelets. </p><p>        Thor held out his hands and lightning hit him and his Mjolnir and axe flew into his hands. The god of thunder looked at her with a tilt of his head. Tatiana shook out her hands and held them out. Thor sent a shot of lightning her way. She floated slightly above the boys, hair sparking up a storm. Tatiana's hands shook hard but she clenched them into a fist until it stopped.</p><p>        “Let’s kill him properly this time,” Thor said as the lightning in him died down. </p><p>        “The head?” Tatiana smirked.</p><p>        “The head.” </p><p>        Thanos looked up as Thor answered. But, he still didn’t move from where he was sitting on a pile of rubble. On the compound he just destroyed. Tatiana settled back down to the ground and walked with them towards Thanos. </p><p>        “You could not live with your own failure,” Thanos said. “And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life that the other half would thrive. But you have shown me that’s impossible as long as there are those that remember what was. They will resist.”</p><p>        Thanos was unphased as the four spread out, circling him.</p><p>        “Yep, we’re all kinds of stubborn,” Tony snarked back. </p><p>        “Thank you for that. Because now I know what I must do. I will shred this universe down to it’s last atom. And then with the stones you’ve collected for me, create a new one teaming with life that knows not what it’s lost but what it’s been given. A grateful universe.” </p><p>        Thanos grabbed his helmet and weapon. The lightning started coursing through Thor again. Tony brought down the mask of his suit.</p><p>        “Born of blood,” Steve said as he readjusted his shield. </p><p>        “They’ll never know it. Because you won’t be alive to tell them.”</p><p>        Tatiana watched in shock as Thanos cut through her portal. He wasn’t affected by them. Whatever planet he came from, whatever alien he was, he seemed to be able to withstand a good brunt of her powers. She had forgone the portal and started to blast magic beams with Tony. It didn’t matter that it was four on one. Thanos was strong. </p><p>        “Thor, hit me!” Tony said and used the lightning from Thor to generate some high beams and throw them at Thanos. </p><p>        Thanos grabbed Tony to use as a shield just as Thor threw Mjolnir. Tatiana raced to where Tony had gone flying, lifting the mask off of his face. </p><p>        “Tony, Tony wake up. F.R.I.D.A.Y. is he breathing? Tony! F.R.I.D.A.Y.?!” </p><p>        The AI confirmed that Tony was in fact alive. Tatiana was holding his face, shaking him awake. She left Steve and Thor to the fighting while she made sure Tony was okay. </p><p>        “Thor!” she yelled as she watched Thanos punch him in the face. </p><p>        Tatiana was about to leave Tony as she watched Thanos try to shove Thor’s axe into his chest until the Mjolnir smacked Thanos in the face. She smiled in relief as Mjolnir flew to Steve’s hand. Thanos let go of the axe and kicked Thor in the face, knocking out the Asgardian. Steve swung the Mjolnir, bringing in a line of lightning towards the purple giant’s direction. Thanos swung around his weapon as he started to approach Steve. </p><p>        “Come on, Tony. Time to get up… shit. I’ll be right back. Get up, Stark!” </p><p>        Tatiana raced over to Thor. She placed her hands on his chest essentially electrocuting him. The lightning danced on Thor’s skin but he didn’t wake up. Mjolnir landed near her and Tatiana looked over wide-eyed. </p><p>        “CAPTAIN!” </p><p>        Thanos had knocked Steve clear across the compound. </p><p>        “In my years of conquest, it was never personal. But I’ll tell you now, what I’m about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet… I’m gonna enjoy it, very very much.” </p><p>        Tatiana stood up. </p><p>        “Alright, big and ugly. Now, this shit has gotten old.” </p><p>        She raced towards Thanos, barely missing the swing of his blade. Tatiana blasted beams at him. Some he dodged, others hit him and caused him to stumble. She portaled herself behind him and knocked off his helmet, leaving his head now vulnerable. Steve took all his energy to throw the shield. It raced under Tatiana's feet and she was fully charged, not having to worry about the snap. </p><p>        Tatiana screamed as she brought down a fist of lightning, hitting the sleeve of Thanos’ armor. It knocked the sleeve of armor clean off and even burned him, causing Thanos to grab at his arm. She generated more power, her hair practically ablaze as she prepared to blast him, when beams of light came down. Tatiana let the magic ball die as she watched more beams than she could count hit the ground of the compound. </p><p>        “Oh this just isn’t fair. You start to lose and bring in an army?” </p><p>        Tatiana sent a final blast towards Thanos, hitting the same spot on his arm. He held the now charred bicep. She was aiming to render it useless. She had to give up her fight to try and wake up Steve, Thor, and Tony. Tatiana portaled the shield back near Steve. He still wasn’t up. </p><p>        Every time she passed by Thanos she threw a lightning blast at his arm. He had to let it get hit as he tried to avoid the other beams. Tatiana stopped, floating above the ground, when she saw not just a ground army but some more spaceships aimed at her and the rest of Earth. </p><p>        “Can you take this all on your own? You’ve lost.”</p><p>        “It’s not over till I’m dead.”</p><p>        Tatiana's hands shook as she gathered lightning at them. </p><p>        “Hey, Captain Johnson?” </p><p>        Tatiana looked confused as she swore she heard Sam’s voice through her comm.</p><p>        “Captain? It’s Sam. Do you read me? On your left.” </p><p>        She looked over her shoulder to see Steve who was finally standing also looking behind him. A portal opened and they watched T’Challa, Shuri, and Okoye walk out and Sam flew out. More portals opened and they watched their friends walk out. Tears appeared at the corner of Tatiana's eyes when she looked at the portal closest to Steve and saw Bucky and Peter walk out. T’Challa started to chant in Xhosa as the rest of the Wakandan army chanted back in a call and response as they walked in. Pepper landed next to Tony who was coming to his senses, in her Iron Man suit that Tony had made for her birthday. Scott, now a giant, bursted through the crumbled up compound. Hulk, Rhodey, Rocket, Clint, and Nat stumbled out of his palm. </p><p>        “That everyone?” Strange asked. </p><p>        They all started to pick up the chant the Wakandans were yelling and soon everyone was shouting in Xhosa. Thor and Tony had gotten up and joined the masses. </p><p>        “Avengers…” Tatiana smirked as sparks of electricity dripped off of her hair and hands. She watched the Mjolnir return to Steve’s hand. </p><p>        “Assemble!” </p><p>        The horde of Avengers raced towards Thanos’ army. Metal was clashing and the sounds of fighting were deafening. Tatiana stopped focusing on Thanos to help the others fight. The mass of aliens was more important to stop. None of this was worth it if the creatures killed everyone she fought so hard to bring back. She still didn’t have the power of 563 to open portals to deep space so Tatiana settled for relying mainly on her other powers. </p><p>        “Cap? What do you want me to do with this damn thing?” Clint’s voice came in through the comm.</p><p>        “Get those stones as far away as possible—”</p><p>        “No!” Bruce cut Steve off. “We need to get them back!”</p><p>        “Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel,” Tony said. </p><p>        “I can take them back, Clint where are you?”</p><p>        “No, Tatiana. You’ll never get the time stone back, not without leaving yourself there,” Tony shut down her idea. </p><p>        Scott shrunk back to normal. “That wasn’t our only time machine.”</p><p>        They heard the weirdest horn start to sound. </p><p>        “Does anyone see an ugly brown van out there?” Steve asked. </p><p>        “Yes!” Valkyrie responded. “But you’re not gonna like where it’s parked!” </p><p>        “Is it in a place I can portal?” </p><p>        “Sorry, Captain Johnson. Too dangerous.”</p><p>        “Scott. How long to start it up?” Tony asked.</p><p>        “Ten minutes.”</p><p>        “Get it started,” Steve said. “We’ll get the stones to you. Captain, can you find Clint?” </p><p>        “I’m on i—” Tatiana was hit before she could finish responding to Steve. “I’m a bit tied up right now.”</p><p>        She was in a battle with three of the aliens. Tony landed near Dr. Strange, who just finished taking out a few of the aliens himself. </p><p>        “Hey. One out of four million chance we win, you said that. This it?” Tony asked. </p><p>        “If I say what happens, it won’t happen,” Strange answered. </p><p>        “You better be right.” </p><p>        Tony sped off, back into the thick of the action. With Tatiana preoccupied, Clint was left to run the stones to the van. He was weaving in and out of aliens. T’Challa called out to him and the game of passing the gauntlet till it reached the van began. Thanos threw his weapon to knock out T’Challa, Natasha slid in beside him to grab the gauntlet. Thanos didn’t get the chance to reach them though, Wanda blocking his way.</p><p>        “You took everything from me.” Her eyes glowed red.</p><p>        “I don’t even know who you are.”</p><p>        “You will.” </p><p>        She noticed the damage Tatiana had started and decided to start aiming towards that spot even more. Peter took the gauntlet from Nat before he was picked up by Pepper and tossed to Valkyrie. Wanda destroyed the bottom part of Thanos’ weapon and lifted him off of the ground, slowly pulling apart the rest of his armor.</p><p>        “Rain fire!” Thanos yelled.</p><p>        “Sire, our troops,” one of his commanders said. </p><p>        “Just do it!” </p><p>        The sudden assault of fire power from the ships took half of the troops out of fighting. Wanda and the others with powers like Dr. Strange had to create protective barriers around the field to stop their troops from getting hit and dying. Valkyrie and Peter were knocked off of her pegasus as a blast of fire power hit them. Captain Marvel destroyed the major spaceship responsible for most of the fire power and landed in front of Peter to get the gauntlet. She and the other women started to run towards the aliens blocking their way to the van. </p><p>        “Can I get a cover?” Carol asked as she and the other women went past. Tatiana jumped up and started blasting aliens out the way. </p><p>        Thanos grabbed his broken weapon and threw it to the van. The destruction blast of the van blew them all back. The gauntlet flew out of Carol’s hands. Tony looked over, he was the closest to it. Tony raced towards the gauntlet but so did Thanos. Thanos knocked Tony back. Thor hit him before Thanos could grab it. Tatiana was worried, it was like the beginning of the fight all over again. He held the axe to Thanos’ neck as Steve ran behind to hold him. The axe almost cut him before Thanos threw his head back to knock Steve off and then slammed forward into Thor to knock him off again. </p><p>        Thanos slipped the gauntlet on. Tatiana and Carol blasted beams at him. Tatiana portaled to behind as Carol continued a front assault. Thanos grabbed Carol by the arm and threw her like a discus straight into Tatiana. He raised up his finger and yelled as the stones started to power up and affect him. He was about to snap when Carol jumped up first and grabbed him. She grappled with the gauntlet, keeping Thanos’ fingers spread far apart. Tatiana used Natasha’s signature and wrapped her thighs around Thanos’ neck to keep him in a chokehold. Thanos ignored the pain from the arm that was hurt and grabbed the power stone from the gauntlet. He used it in his other hand, to knock Carol back again. Tatiana was struggling in the chokehold, pulsing electric beams at Thanos’ neck as he slipped the power stone back into the gauntlet. </p><p>        She looked around to see if any of her other teammates could help. Tatiana spotted Tony who was gasping for breath. He wasn’t looking at her and Thanos, he was looking at Dr. Strange. She followed his line of sight to see Strange hold up one finger. Tony nodded and raced towards her, grabbing the gauntlet on Thanos’ hand. Tatiana pulled at his neck even harder. She shook her head as she realized what was about to happen. Tatiana let go of Thanos’ neck, the release of her hold allowed him to knock Tony away. She grabbed at Thanos’ hand and allowed him to backhand her. Everyone watched in horror as he held the hand with the gauntlet up. </p><p>        “I told you, I am inevitable. This universe can’t avoid me.”</p><p>        Thanos snapped and everyone braced themselves. They looked around confused when nothing happened. Tatiana started laughing maniacally, making everyone including Thanos turn to her. She was holding the stones in her hand, without any gauntlet. She winked at Steve who scrambled for his shield, holding it against himself ready for the hard impact. Tatiana ran fast and landed hard against the shield, almost pushing Steve back. She jumped off and they watched as a trail of lightning came from Tatiana's feet as she left Steve’s shield. As she flew over Thanos, Tatiana snapped her fingers. The blast rang out. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Thanos’ team went up in dust, causing all the fighting Avengers to stop and look. Thanos crumbled as he faded away like dust as well. Tatiana crashed into the ground, barely missing a large slab of concrete. Her hand clutched the stones and she grunted when she finally landed. The Avengers collected themselves and started to walk towards her. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were the first to reach. Peter was quickly behind. </p><p>        Tatiana wrapped her arms around Sam, Bucky, and Peter. Four, almost five years, since she had held any of them in her arms. Peter was already starting to talk her ear off again, and wow did Tatiana miss her best friend. When they let go, Steve was there. He pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed off some of the dust and dirt on her cheeks from when she had hit the ground. He laughed lightly, although it was one more of relief than genuine laughter. Steve helped Tatiana stand up. She faced all the other Avengers that were now around. Dr. Strange applauded. </p><p>        “I told Tony there was only one way, but I guess I was mistaken.”</p><p>        “Different universe. Can’t blame you for not seeing <em>all</em> dimensions.”</p><p>        “I’m glad there was an alternative.” Strange shared a knowing look with her. </p><p>        “I did good, didn’t I?” Tatiana laughed gently. </p><p>        Okoye shook her head while chuckling and the other Avengers smiled. Tatiana took a step before falling. Everyone’s face fell when she didn’t stand back up right away. She barely heard Tony scream Short-stack or Steve and Bucky call out for their doll and Lucky Lou, respectively. The ringing in her ears grew until everyone’s voices were drowned out. </p><p>        “What’s happening to her? Why isn’t she getting up?” Sam asked as he watched Steve place a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>        “I don’t know.” </p><p>        Bruce and Tony were looking at her, trying to spot a problem. No one could see anything wrong with her. There was no charing like with Bruce. Tatiana wasn't screaming out in pain like Thanos. She started to shake and they watched sparks dance on her hair, hands, and feet before dissipating completely. Tatiana slowly stood up as the ringing was starting to stop. She looked around wide-eyed. The stones dropped from her hand. </p><p>        “Tatiana?” Steve asked. </p><p>        She didn’t respond, she could hear him but she wasn't focused on his words. The ringing had stopped completely, so was the familiar tingle that always ran up her spine. </p><p>        “I can’t feel anything,” she said slightly above a whisper. </p><p>        “Tatiana?” Steve repeated.</p><p>        She looked at everyone else and then back at him. </p><p>        “I can’t feel anything, Steve, I can’t feel anything.” </p><p>        “What does she mean? What do you mean? Short-stack, can’t feel anything?”</p><p>        “It’s gone.” </p><p>        They watched as Tatiana threw off the bracelets and shook out. She grabbed the bracelets again and then Steve’s shield. No feeling. Steve grunted as she shoved the shield back in his hands, without thought he braced himself and she ran at it. Nothing. She started to hyperventilate.</p><p>        “Woah, TT, are you okay?” Shuri asked. </p><p>        “It’s gone! The current’s gone!” </p><p>        They watched her sink back to the ground. Thor stepped up and knelt in front of Tatiana. He put a hand on her knee and smiled jovially. </p><p>        “We’ll get it back. Thunder and Lightning.”</p><p>        Thor held her hand gently. He called a lightning bolt. The current ran through him and into her hand. Tatiana pulled back in slight pain when the first bit of sparks hit her fingertips. Thor reached out again and when Tatiana was ready he called more lightning. She hissed as it touched. The lightning danced around her before absorbing into her skin. </p><p>        A charge from Thor’s lightning would normally have her hair flared up and both eyes purple like before they started fighting Thanos. But Thor was looking at brown eyes instead of purple. He helped her stand and called out Mjolnir. Everyone watched in shock, it wasn’t just Steve that could hold it. Tatiana held it up like it weighed nothing and tried to call lightning. Nothing. </p><p>        “It’s gone.” </p><p>        She threw the Mjolnir down at Thor’s feet as if it was on fire. Thor picked up Mjolnir and gave her a sad smile. Steve’s hand landed on Tatiana's shoulders and she looked at him. She turned in his arms until his large frame was wrapped around her. </p><p>        “The snap from the stones must have blown you out,” Bruce had started to reason. “Like a circuit breaker. Too much electricity and radiation through your system. If it’s like a circuit breaker, it’ll turn back on Tatiana.” </p><p>        “It’s not a circuit breaker, it’s a broken fuse. I can’t replace a fuse inside my body. It’s fucking gone, Bruce.” </p><p>        Tatiana ripped the beads from her wrists. Everyone watched the bracelets land in the dirt. They saw her walk away towards the destroyed compound. Tatiana realized there was really nowhere to go at the moment. She crouched down in the dirt, slapping at the ground before standing up again. The scream she let out was full of desperation. Tatiana ran her hands through her hair, getting a few fingers caught in the curls, and plopped down on a chunk of concrete next to her. </p><p>        “Should we—”</p><p>        Peter cut Rhodey off. “She needs a minute. I think it’s best if we let her have it.”</p><p>        “Did she really just lose her powers?” Pepper and Valkyrie asked. </p><p>        “To save us all,” Bucky muttered. </p><p>        Strange sighed and they all looked at him. </p><p>        “Tony, you wanted to know the one chance we had to win? The one out of four million involved you dying. You grabbed the stones and snapped, and the radiation that injured Bruce is enough to kill you. She saw that. Tatiana figured it out and saw another way. I underestimated her like Thanos, the whole…”</p><p>        “Parallel universe thing. Yeah, Short-stack’s good for doing the impossible. Fuck, the kid must devastated.” </p><p>        “This was her life.”</p><p>        “She’s still a badass fighter. Super-spy like me and Clint,” Natasha tried to offer. “You all act like she’s dying.”</p><p>        “According to Tatiana, she might as well be,” Mantis chimed in. </p><p>        “Strange, you and the others start cleaning all this up, sending everyone back. I’ll go talk to her,” Steve said.</p><p>        “We’re on it, Captain.”</p><p>        “Not now, that’s not me. Captain’s her and she needs me right now,” Steve said before he walked away to approach Tatiana. </p><p>        No one else said anything but followed Steve’s orders. He left the shield and helmet with the others. Steve approached Tatiana. She didn’t say a word but moved over on the slab of concrete so he had room to sit. Steve reached out and wiped the tears that rolled down her face. He grabbed Tatiana hand and kissed the back of it. The others stopped their cleaning to see her flop her head onto Steve’s shoulders.</p><p>        “I’m not an Avenger anymore,” Tatiana said. She stared at her hand connected to Steve’s. </p><p>        “You’ve still got all the skills. Even without the bracelets you could knock most of the team on their ass.”</p><p>        “That current was who I am.”</p><p>        Steve turned her face. He kissed Tatiana softly before resting his forehead against yours. “Alright, so what do you want to do?” </p><p>        With the compound destroyed, they all had moved back into the Avengers Tower in Manhattan within the week. Tony and Pepper bought the building back and everyone sold their own houses. Right now was a time for them all to be together. Be a family. Not everyone stayed, it was just the original team. Scott decided to go back to the west coast and keep that safe. Others went to their original homes. But now there was a new network of Avengers and they all made sure to have contact with each other. S.H.I.E.L.D. also moved back into the bottom levels of the Tower where they originally were. Peter was upset about how he was so close to graduating before everything and now had to go back to senior year and repeat it. Tatiana and Morgan laughed as Peter was complaining to them while finishing his breakfast. </p><p>        “You know the only good thing is most of my grade got blipped, Ned and MJ included. So at least it’s most of us, people I know. But still, this is ridiculous!” </p><p>        “Pete, your collar’s crooked.” </p><p>        Tatiana adjusted his shirt collar before Morgan jumped into her arms. She looked at the little girl in pajamas on her hip. </p><p>        “Cafe across the street?”</p><p>        “You know it.” Morgan fist-bumped her. </p><p>        “Should we get breakfast for the others?”</p><p>        “They’ll be okay.”</p><p>        “Oh, I’m so telling Tony,” Tatiana laughed as the two of them made their way to the elevators. </p><p>        The cafe across the street wasn’t Tatiana's favorite place for breakfast because they were good. They were, but the Avengers discount was the biggest perk. She and Morgan grabbed the to-go bags. They ended up getting breakfast for everyone else anyway. When Morgan and her came back up the elevator, Tatiana wasn't expecting to see the Wakandans at the breakfast table or Nick Fury, who had come up from his office. </p><p>        “You’re lucky Morgs and I picked up extra. Wasn’t expecting company.” </p><p>        Tatiana handed Steve his cup of gasoline, pecking him on the cheek. Shuri shoved a box in Tatiana's hand once it was free of the coffee cup. She opened it and frowned. Four bracelets were looking at her. </p><p>        “What’s this?”</p><p>        “The bracelets.”</p><p>        “Why? You all know the current’s not coming back. It’s been two weeks now.”</p><p>        “A gift, Captain.”</p><p>        “I’m not—”</p><p>        “Doll, just take the engagement present.”</p><p>        Tatiana slipped on the bracelets. Shuri handed a box to Steve with matching bracelets, only two instead of her four. She frowned as she looked at the bracelets. Tatiana removed the ones from her ankles and right wrist before slipping them all onto her left hand. She moved the bracelets up to create an armband. It felt better, less like a reminder of what she no longer had and more of the stylish gift the Wakandans had brought. </p><p>        “Thank you,” Tatiana said, and she genuinely meant it. </p><p>        They nodded. Everyone understood this was a process for her. To them nothing had changed but for Tatiana it was like learning to walk all over again. Learning how to breath. </p><p>        Another week rolled by at the Tower. Spark was officially Natasha’s but Tatiana and Steve didn’t mind, especially now when he hung around Tatiana and Goose in the tower while everyone else was gone. Everyone else went to training and meetings. Captain Johnson had quit the lifestyle completely. She meant it when she said the current was what made her fight. Without the tingle up her spine, she just felt heavy. </p><p>        They all understood so no one pushed Tatiana. She became part of the retired gang with Tony. Although, Tony still worked with Bruce in the lower labs. If they needed an extra insight, Nick would call her in but for all intents and purposes she was done with the Avenger life. Steve and Sam were the first ones back from the meeting, deciding to skip the gym that day. </p><p>        “Whatcha reading on?” Sam asked. </p><p>        Tatiana held up the thick script that she had just been sent from a major studio. With the snap, now called The Blip, over everyone wanted to go back to old content. Movies that weren’t about the past few years. Projects that had been sat on were quickly put into production. The UN and S.H.I.E.L.D. had announced her retirement and with the posts from Tatiana's Instagram, everyone knew she had gone to school for education and acting. Studios were quick to snatch up the former Avenger and have their movie be the first to star her. </p><p>        She had pondered over many that were sent before deciding on two. The first was a remake of <em>The Wiz </em>that went into production at the end of the year, Tatiana being Dorothy. The second was a period drama where she played the princess’ sister. Tatiana was sitting in the living room, memorizing her lines for the drama that went into production in two weeks. </p><p>        “Interesting script,” Sam said as he flipped through it before handing it back. “For a supporting character and debut, that’s a lot of lines you got there.”</p><p>        “Princess’ sister. My character is a bit of a major player.” </p><p>        “Captain Johnson’s a princess?” Bucky joked as he and the others came from up the elevator. </p><p>        While everyone was supportive of Tatiana's new career path, they were prepared to tease the hell out of her for any role they thought didn’t suit her. </p><p>        “Yes, Captain Rogers is playing a princess. Do you not think I’m a princess, Buck?” </p><p>        The team paused. They looked at Tatiana, more specifically the left hand holding the script. There was a second band underneath her engagement ring. They looked at Steve’s hand as he handed her a snack, there was a wedding band. </p><p>        “What the actual fuck you two?” Clint voiced what everyone was thinking. “Really?!”</p><p>        Tatiana and Steve had a habit of pissing off their friends when it came to their relationship. First, they hide they're dating. Second, they get engaged and just post it on Instagram. Third, the two went to the courthouse and signed papers for their marriage after one of his meetings a couple days ago. No ceremony, no nothing. Pepper and Tony were devastated that there was nothing for them to plan. They understood when Tatiana and Steve told them their plans of what she wanted to do with the money that would have been used for the wedding. </p><hr/><p>        “Doll Johnson! Doll Johnson!” </p><p>        The paparazzi called Tatiana's name as she posed on the red carpet for the premiere of her drama. Doll Johnson. Her stage name, not on purpose. They had heard Steve call her doll one too many times, whether it was when he visited the set or FaceTimed Tatiana if he was on a mission. It sort of stuck and soon her chair had Doll Johnson written on the back of it and that’s what they put in the credits. </p><p>        She was with Morgan, her stand-in date, before all the cameras turned to snap pictures of the Avengers stepping out of their limo. Now the paparazzi were all calling out their names, especially Captain America. Tatiana chuckled as Steve jogged over to her, apologizing for being late. They had just gotten back from a mission and the team scrambled to clean off all their blood and scratches and change into acceptable clothes for the premiere. </p><p>        Morgan returned to her parents and talked to Clint’s kids as Steve took his spot by Tatiana. He kissed her on the cheek, not being able to kiss her lipstick covered mouth. The paparazzi ate it up. Tatiana and Steve knew how to work the camera for them, his hand on her waist and hers gently placed on his chest. His suit complimented her dress and they both had on the kimoyo beads. Her in an armband and his on his right wrist. </p><p>        “Okay, so the movie was actually really good,” Tony said as they all headed back home. </p><p>        “Of course it would be. Have our movie nights proved nothing?”</p><p>        “TT and I have impeccable taste.” </p><p>        Peter high-fived his friend. None of the team bothered to change out of their fancy outfits, choosing to eat pizza and ice cream in the living room in fancy attire. Steve handed Tatiana a soda in a fancy wine glass to match his filled with white wine. </p><p>        “Still won’t get used to them calling you doll,” Steve said. “Nothing’s just mine anymore.”</p><p>        “Tatiana Rogers is. You’re the only one that calls me that now. It’s Doll with Hollywood, Captain with the kids.” </p><p>        The kids calling her Captain were Tatiana's students at the studio. That’s what she and Steve did with the wedding money. Tatiana opened up a training studio and started teaching kids what she knew. In the kids’ defense, the studio was named Doll and Captain so what else were they supposed to call her. After some reluctance, she agreed to let Nick set up a studio to S.H.I.E.L.D. program. </p><p>        Some of the kids weren’t just training to train. They were learning extra stuff from Tatiana and even had classes with some of the Avengers if they were free and available, all in the path to join S.H.I.E.L.D. when they came of age. Bucky and Natasha were usually the favorite guest teachers. And, of course, Okoye when she was rarely available. </p><p>        Tatiana's phone rang and she answered it after seeing it was her agent. The team continued to talk and enjoy discussing Tatiana's movie.</p><p>        “Reshoots? When? Please say sooner rather than later.”</p><p>        She had finished initial shooting for <em>The Wiz,</em> having gone into it right after shooting for her drama had ended. It was now in post-production, where it would be for a while due to all the effects that the drama didn’t need. Tatiana's agent had called to say they were already looking at potentially doing reshoots just based on how the graphics and effects needed to interact with the actors. She took another slice of pizza, off of Peter’s plate, and chuckled. </p><p>        “No, I didn’t dye my hair. But you know a weave would be an option… no I’m just worried about the outfit fitting… not take it in, take it out. I don’t think the weight gain would really be my choice, you tell the baby that.” </p><p>        The team looked at Steve. Sam and Bucky both threw down their paper plates. Mark this as number four on the list of things Tatiana and Steve seemingly fail to mention. When she hung up, the silent argument became audible. </p><p>        “Seriously?! Seriously? You two want to tell us anything? Huh, Cap, Short-stack?” </p><p>        “We actually were going to say this one, we just found out ourselves,” Steve answered. </p><p>        “So… names…”</p><p>        “Nope. We aren’t discussing that with any of you before you try to name our child after yourselves,” Tatiana answered. </p><p>        The team opened their mouths before shutting them. The collective action made Tatiana and Steve chuckle, the two of them took sips from their glasses. Tatiana dropped her head onto Steve’s shoulder and looked at her found family. It was all good. A rough few years but mostly all good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>